The Gotham Phantom
by csiphantom
Summary: POST TUE: Danny Fenton ,with the help of his foster parents the Mansons and Foleys, is being adopted by the Bruce Wayne of Gotham City AKA the dark knight of the justice league, what will happen if he becomes the target of every criminal in Gotham City?
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham Phantom**

(POST TUE)

The youngest Fenton just stood there in the rubble…stunned and in disbelief. Before his own baby blue eyes, his family and closest friends were gone. The explosion, Nasty Burger, and his evil future self…his thoughts were in a haze and emotions undecipherable. Too much was happening in the young halfa's life…

It felt like hours…days…eternity, before he finally heard the sirens of an ambulance and police cars zooming in to site of the tragedy. In matter of minutes, fatigue and shock took over him.

Voices…they sounded so familiar…blinking open his eyes, he was a bit shocked to see Mr. and Mrs. Foley as well as Mr. and Mrs. Manson all looking at him intently and… worriedly?

The accident…Sam and Tucker…they were…the first word that he had to say was…

"I'm sorry…" Sad sapphire orbs looked back on the confused and worried adults in the room.

Mrs. Foley was the first to speak as she walked to Danny and hugged him tightly.

"Oh baby, you have no fault in this, you don't need to apologize for anything…" Her motherly look made Danny want to just sit there relax in her comforting arms. The other grown-ups followed and each one gave the boy a reason to live on.

"Samantha was always so depressed with us, but you always made her smile, both you and Tucker meant the world to her," Mrs. Manson wiped a tear from her already swollen eyes.

"Tucker never had had such a friend as close to as you, you were like a brother to him…" Danny smiled a little at Mr. Foley's words…Tucker and him had always shared everything…

"Finally! We're getting a smile from our little boy!" exclaimed Mrs. Manson as she held hands with her husband who went on, " we were starting to think you were going goth too!"

By this time, the room was full of laughter and despite the recent tragedies, Danny felt…okay.

"Danny," Mr. Foley stood up, "as you already know, we've all lost someone important to us, and the hardest hit was on you, son."

Mr. Manson put a reassuring hand on Danny shoulder as Mr. Foley continued.

"We, the Mansons and Foleys, have lost our children while you have lost both a sister and parents…we talked this over and have decided to ask you whether you would…accept all four of us as your foster parents…"

Danny was stunned, and he was about to interject when…

" And no, Danny, we don't hate you, you are just a child and this whole thing was an accident waiting to happen," Mrs. Manson added on, "we all know what your through and we all thought it was best that you get adopted by…"

Danny practically screamed, "Don't! I don't want to be adopted by Vlad Masters! Please! I'll-"

"Don't worry honey, we didn't mean him, as much as he is popular and rich, we've all agreed that we're not exactly getting the right vibes from this man…" Mrs. Foley interrupted, "your mother and I talk about a lot of things over the phone and had a lot of mother to mother chats, I know that Masters is a Fruitloop."

Danny sighed in relief in her words and was a chuckling at the last statement.

Mrs. Manson continued, "we actually asked someone we trust very much, his father was a close family friend, and despite the fact that he's a stranger, we're confident you'll be fine..."

Danny again was going to interrupt but, " and the reason why we didn't want to adopt you ourselves is because Amity Park will hold too many painful memories for you…"

Danny was speechless to say the least, he was relieved that he wasn't going to turn into his future older jerky self (as Sam had put it) but utterly bewildered by the fact that he getting adopted to a completely stranger.

"Who is he?" apparently, curiosity got over the shock.

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham City." A deep baritone voice answered for the parents.

A tall muscular man in a black suit came to Danny's view, similar to Danny, he had black hair and icy blue eyes. Stretching out a hand to the Mansons and Foleys,

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

The other adults just nodded and smiled sadly at the young billionaire of Gotham.

"So this is young man?" He shifted his blue eyes to Danny's. Those eyes…Danny felt like he knew those eyes, the aura they gave out…the guy reminded him of Clockwork, the wise and ever-observant master of time.

"Uhh…hi Mr. Wayne…" He accepted the hand shake which he thought was pretty firm.

"Please, call me Bruce, I'm not that old you know," He gave Danny a grin before letting go of his hand. Danny smiled, he seemed nice.

"So Danny?" all eyes were on him as they waited for his answer… "okay, I'll go"

All four grief-stricken adults huddled around him as he whispered, "Thanks Moms and Dads…"

Bruce Wayne stood at the doorway as he watched and observed. He was a surprised to say the least when the Mansons called in for help. They were a very close friend of his deceased parents and he remembered them well in childhood. At first, he was firmly against the idea of adopting a teenager, but Alfred had been there and through some unknown and unbelievable way, the old man convinced him to say yes. He had a very suspicious feeling that the butler had only wanted him married and settled to have grandkids around the mansion. This incident had further confirmed his theory.

The kid seemed okay, not too tall or short, a bit pale and skinny but the firm handshake begged to say otherwise. He wasn't weak. According to what he looked up, his parents were professional ghost hunters in the ghost-infested town of Amity Park. No, he wasn't really shocked; he had experience with ghosts before he was even in the Justice League. The town was also famous for its teen ghost hero, Inviso-bill or as others says Danny Phantom. He had seen a picture of this hero, his sharp eyes had already noticed the striking similarities in both names and faces between the ghost and the boy before him.

"Mr. Wa- errr…I mean Bruce?" Danny would have been unconsciously scratching the back of his head but... Bruce raised an eyebrow at the teen who was awkwardly unable to stop all the hugging…or in more rather accurate terms, suffocating.

He gave out a deep chuckle before the dark knight came to his rescue from overly affectionate adults.

"You okay?" Bruce glanced at the youth who was obviously too nervous for what's to come.

Danny Fenton tried to stay calm, but he just couldn't... the memories were too fresh, the reminders too much for him. He knows that he'll eventually get over the loss, but for now he was doubtful of the quote 'Time heals'. He didn't want to act like such a sap in front of Mr. Wayne, a still complete stranger to him.

Taking a huge deep breath, he steps into the most peculiar house ever seen in the history of Amity Park, the Fenton Residence. He was grateful for the Gotham billionaire's supporting hand on his shoulder before he went in.

"If you want, I can keep your home maintained, so it'll be safe from renovation and such..." Bruce was more than willing to let the house stay as it is, from experience, he knew little changes like this hurt a lot for any kid.

"I...thanks Bruce, I really appreciate that..." Danny was eternally grateful for that actually,but common sense told him saying thanks was a better option than hugging the man in front of him.

"Would you happen to have a spare basement?" _Well that was random... _Danny shook the thought away as he continued, "if it's not too much trouble, I kind of was wondering if I could move my parent's lab to your place..."

Batman grinned at the pleading look on the boy's face, raising up his hands in surrender...

"Okay, okay, in exchange, I want you to please avoid any violent scientific experiments. According to what I hear, your parents were quite the inventors andyour English teacher almost became their lab rat..."

Danny nearly heaved over from laughter in the flashback.

"The best part about my parents is that they left a lot of good memories for me, my sister Jazz was always criticizing them on their parenting skills especially on me."

"It's good to see you can still smile Danny, that tells me you had good family..."

The boy smiled widely.

"Go on and pack your stuff, I'll handle the transfer of the lab..." He turned to leave Danny some privacy.

Danny sighed as took one last look of the kitchen where he first got hit by the stupidly named "BOO-merang".

Taking off to the upstairs, he turned to his own room where he started to quickly pick out his stuff. Packing up only the essentials, he began picking out things he thought invaluable. Going into his sister's room, he spots Bear-bert. Smiling, he slips it into his duffel bag. In his parents room, his mom's red-tinted goggles and his dad's large black gloves. Finally, he pockets a photograph of him, Tucker, and Sam together in front of their house. He had the same picture in Sam's diary and Tucker's red beret & PDA all in the courtesy of his foster parents. He was also completely clueless to fact that he was heir to both the Foley and Manson legacy.

Checking over all his stuff, he reluctantly leaves the upstairs with his bags and heads to the lab armed with a backpack. In a matter of minutes, he had hid filled with the Fenton thermos, Fenton gauntlets, his mom's Fenton utility weapon, the Fenton Fisher, and yes, basically all Fenton weapons small enough to fit in his pack.

Bruce waited patiently at the front porch and was greeted with a familiar beeping.

"Bruce here, what's up?"

A woman's voice replied, "Diana here, I heard you've gone back to Gotham but didn't find you there. Where are you anyway?"

"Amity Park, most haunted town of U.S.A., located at Texas...Why do you ask?"

In a flash of all the colors of America, Wonder Woman came swooping down along with rest of league.

"Isn't this out of protocol?" Bruce was obviously unamused.

The ever-cheerful speedster admittedly points out, "Well, we were all curious! Come on! When did you ever leave the watchtower or Gotham city without having a world-threatening incident in another part of the globe!"

The rest of the League have to admit, they were curios and worried, they really did think something big was up. Luckily for them, that part of city was deserted for that afternoon.

Before their conversation could continue, there a shout, "Hey Bruce, are you still out there, I'm done packing!" Before the teen could set his sight on the colorful costumed bunch, they were gone.

"So you ready for Gotham?" Bruce asked the boy careless as if nothing had happened.

"Yup, I've got everything, hopefully you won't regret adopting me after this," Danny replied jokingly at Bruce who smiled.

"I highly doubt that, come on," He opened the door of the black limo, gesturing Danny to get in first. While his back was turned, he took the chance to glance at the dark corner. His sharp ears could hear a stifled gasp before he followed the halfa into the car.

They were heading off to the airport where he'll be taking his first flight to Gotham. If Sam or Jazz were there, he would probably have a clue on where exactly he was going. Tucker, well, they'll both probably be completely oblivious to outside world and be engrossed in a video game available in the plane.

Bruce had left him for a business meeting and left Danny, a fourteen year old, in a private jet to Gotham. He said he'd be back to meet up with him in Gotham. _Oh well, that just means he could eat more not-so-healthy amount of junk food and video games..._

Somewhere outside the earth's atmosphere...

"Geez Bats, didn't know you were so lonely that you had to adopt more Robins and Batgirls!"

The red-suited hero whizzed around the room ,not being able to hold his excitement in the meeting.

"Bruce, I really have nothing to say, but we have to ask...Why?" Superman was really starting to doubt his opinions of the Dark Knight.

The darkly clad billionaire was frowning...deeper than usual.

"I was helping an old family friend, the Mansons, did you hear about the accident in Texas?"

"Yeah, it said it almost wiped out an entire family and two more kids..." The winged red-head frowned, was this kid involved in the explosion?

"One of those kids was the only heir to the Manson fortune and the other kid was a best friend of hers...and the family was her other best friend's one. The only survivor of that accident was Daniel Fenton."

"What does this have to do with you adopting a kid named Danny?"

"Danny is Daniel Fenton, The Mansons and Foleys, parents of the two kids assigned themselves as fosters and asked me to adopt him. The decision making was manipulated by Alfred so here I am, explaining myself to the league..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The dark-haired teenager had to admit, this city was…huge…and creepy, well not really creepy in a sense, but he doubts he'll be walking its streets after dark. It was almost 4pm and the sun was still out…and he was pretty certain that his friends would say the same thing, it was creepy.

The tall looming buildings, the several dark alleys he could see, and not to mention the very dark shadows that seem to be everywhere around the city.

_Looks who's talking, a kid from the most haunted town of America and a half ghost superhero trying to survive through an asylum…err...high school…but honestly, he wished Bruce was there, despite the fact he barely knew the guy…but the whole reminder of him being like Clockwork made him all the more fatherly…_

Hoping that this new beginning will be normal than his last one, he watched the jet slowly descend for a landing. He was so painfully hoping that things would be normal…his hands were clutching each other in a painful grip as he matra-ed this in his head. A very big part him inside doubted that his new life would be anything but normal.

"Mr. Fenton, we have successfully landed in Gotham city, place wait a while for the arrival of Alfred, caretaker of Gotham Mansion…" The speaker jolted him from his thoughts and took a glance outside his window.

He gulped…and then twitched…and gulped again… There was a crowd of people with cameras and microphones trying to push through the line of guards…reporters… He glanced at the phone Bruce gave him, to call him for emergencies…

This is what Danny considered more of an emergency and was almost going to go ghost out of "Pariah Dark attacking" impulse. Flipping the sleek device open, he dialed "911" according to him anyway…

Once again, somewhere outside the earth's atmosphere,

There a ringing sound heard from the Justice League meeting room, all eyes turned to the Batman who calmly answered his mobile through a wireless earphone.

"Yes? Who is this?" A familiar voice in reply was in panic.

"Uhh…Bruce? I just arrived in Gotham and in a kind of a situation…"

Batman raised an eyebrow, invisible but apparent through his mask and face.

"What happen?"

"I think Gotham was expecting you and so did its paparazzi…I really can't handle this kind of situation…am I interrupting anything?" his panic seemed to have rushed his speech but he really didn't care much for that little detail.

"No, but it'll take me awhile to get there, I'm sending someone in, he's a friend…and he'll be there in a **Flash**, Wally West is his name...He'll be there in no time okay?"

"O-okay, then, thanks Bruce…" a sighed of relief was audible to the entire room. Mr. Wayne had apparently put the phone in loud speakers to avoid the "what and who" look and questionnaire.

"I'm on it Bats!" The bright red speedster was gone in blink.

"He sounds so cute and sweet!" all eyes turn to bunch of younger leaguers, Supergirl and Stargirl who had apparently snooped in. Clark raised an eyebrow towards them and the teen duo was nervously laughing back.

"Well it's true…" In no time, the two teens were hovering over Gotham's newly proclaimed father.

"Do you have a picture! Please tell me you have a picture!"

"Come on! Pretty please Batman!"

The older leaguers had to chuckle at the sight. Bruce really wasn't good with kids… He took a photograph of Danny he got from the Manson couple and before he could even hand it to them, they were already holding it in their hands.

There was a LOT of screaming…and then a LOT of squealing… The rest of the watchtower seemed to get their attention as Robin-look alike came in with his bow and arrows along with a blonde in a jacket.

"Oh my god…" the Green Lantern was now laughing openly with the winged female hero and the rest of the people in the room…

"This picture so deserves to be in all a viewing stations!" the girls rush out to the computer main frame…

Batman was almost regretting ever taking his butlers advice in the matter.

At the Gotham airport…

A barely noticeable flash of red whizzed through the crowd and into the craft. Before Danny could turn around, Wally West was in his normal attire of pants and a polo shirt.

Danny was a bit confused, how did this guy get pass all those…

The guy interrupted his thoughts quickly as he spoke up and in a friendly manner slung an arm over the teen hero's shoulder.

"Welcome to Gotham city kid! I'm Wally West, my buddy Bruce told ya I'd be here right?"

Danny could only nod dumbly and accepted the offered handshake with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Come on! We'll go through the wheels at the bottom and sneak off to a car at the back!"

"What if…"

"They won't see us, the pilot's the distraction and while he's causing all the drama, we'll be heading off the Mansion!"

At the car, Danny had the honor to meet Alfred, the man who had seen Bruce Wayne since he was in diapers, as Wally had put it. He had to say, Wally was a fun guy for an adult and really cool in teen standards. He kind of reminded him of his red beret buddy. Maybe this guy could tell him what the city was all about.

"Gotham city huh? I've only been here a couple of times but I have a rough idea, a lot insane,crazy criminals and an asylum full of blood-thirsty lunatics basically covers up the bad sides…"

Flash stopped himself, noticing the boy's grimace.

"Uhhh…but the city hero is doing great in keeping the order though, Batman, sounds familiar?"

The orphan shook his head.

"You serious kid? You don't know Batman?"

"Should I?"

"What about the Flash? Green Lantern? Hawkgirl? Wonder Woman? Superman?!"

"Uhh…is this pop quiz caus I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Flash just had mentally punch himself in the face, he maybe sitting right in front of the most clueless kid in the planet…

Finally able to escape his 'business meeting', Bruce Wayne was on his way to Gotham City and hopefully, by the time gets to Wayne Mansion, Danny would be settled in by then. His secretary had called him on a sudden meeting with a Mr. Vlad Masters.

He's heard of him from the foster parents, they described him to be rich and successful cheese log. Bruce had to snicker at the other nickname he heard from Mrs. Foley, 'fruitloop'. According to his search, Vlad had been able to obtain all his resources from wealthy and random businessmen. It was shady on how this Masters was able to, as Bruce suspected blackmail. The curious part of it was how clean and spotless this cheese head's record was, the only bad thing that had seemed to have happened was the accident he had back in college.

The cause of it was apparently Danny's father Jack Fenton, but the response he got from others seems to show that Vlad was a close family friend, especially towards Jack whom he had supposedly forgiven for the accident.

The Manson and Foley family, however, had different views of the matter. According to Mrs. Foley, Mrs. Madeline Fenton was against the idea of leaving custody of the children to Vlad Masters thus leaving the choice to mainly their neighbors the Foley and Manson family. The will was ratified and was placed in Mrs. Foley's capable hands.

The sleek jet flew to a touch down at the airport where, as he expected, the media was waiting for him arrival. Putting on his playboy businessman facade, he steps into the barrage of cameras and reporters.

"Mr. Wayne, is it true you're a father?"

"Sir! Did you really adopt a child from the Texas accident incident?"

"Why did you do it Mr. Wayne?"

"Was it for a heir?"

The billionaire managed to weave his way through the crowd and into the limo before flashing a 100-watt smile to the camera. He had an urgent meeting with certain fruitloop at his office.

At Wayne Mansion,

Danny Fenton wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the whole rich kind of mansions and castles, considering his experience with a certain fruitloop.

Surprisingly, his stuff got there before him and had been neatly laid out in his new room. Wally was still with him and had planned on staying for the night till Bruce cam back. Despite feeling a bit relieved that he had the red around, it was insulting to think that he had to have a babysitter take care of him.

Wally was with in his room, offering to help out in the unpacking. When he came around his backpack, questions were inevitably.

The Flash was now confirming that this Fenton kid was not, he repeats, not normal. That backpack of his was full of weird and supposedly ghost hunting weapons his parents had invented. It wasn't that the stuff was weird, what he found weird was Danny had had this stuff along with him the entire trip…like he was expecting an ectoplasmic entity to attack him at any time.

"You carry all this stuff?" he asked as he stared incredulously at the black-haired teen.

Danny laughed nervously at the question, knowing that he couldn't exactly admit he was a half-ghost teen teeming with ghostly enemies attacking him with every chance they had.

"My parents were ghost hunters so I guess me and sister were a couple of easy targets, well at least the ghosts thought I was one, being the youngest and all…"

Flash wasn't as sharp as Gotham's best detective but he could already tell the kid was hiding something. He didn't push the topic further.

There was a knock at the door, Alfred had opened it.

"More guests have arrived for you, young master…"

Danny was surprised to see a whole new set of strangers in his bedroom. There were two ladies, a black-haired and red-headed one, and three more men with one of the men being African-American and the two others white-skinned Americans.

The tallest of them, clad in a blue suit and red tie, shifted his glasses before introducing themselves.

"Hello there, we're friends of Bruce Wayne, I'm Clark Kent; these are my fellow colleagues…"

Introductions were soon over and the group of adults seemed to have taken a great interest in the young Fenton who was painfully shy with the unfamiliar amount of attention he was getting.

"You poor child, how can you handle all this pain?" the raven-haired woman who called herself Diana, stroked the already blushing teen's silky black hair in mother-like affections.

"I d-dunno, I guess accepting that it really happen and there nothing I could do to stop it was the only hardest part I had to get over with." Danny wasn't sure himself, he'd expected to be in shambles with his emotional state by now…strangely enough, all that had happened after accident…having foster parents, getting adopted, a whole new beginning…eased the pain…made it easier for him to move on…

He nearly jumped in when he was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts only to come face to face with very pretty pair of emerald orbs of a certain red head.

All of the other adults laughed at his reaction as red-faced teen crashed off the bed still blushing hard and sputtering out incoherent words.

This was going to be long night…_Dang it where the hell was Bruce!?_

At Gotham's most prestigious buildings,

Well-experienced, Mr. Wayne hid himself in the shadows and within earshot form his secretary's table. Apparently, someone was trying to dig out some information. In a span of a few minutes, Bruce had a conclusion…

Mr. Masters was a very annoying man.

The first impression was enough to make Bruce want to send this manipulative bastard to Arkham's Asylum…although he wasn't sure if that would be too cruel towards the inmates.

The white-haired billionaire had been trying to and failing in getting out the information he needed from the secretary who had apparently was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Deciding to end his sorry excuse for an interrogation, he cuts in between the couple but before he does, he makes a mental note reminding him later to doubling his secretary's salary.

He could see from the corner of eye, a smile of relief on his secretary's face…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Mr. Vlad Masters I assume?"

The arrogant forty-year billionaire turned to face the speaker. The Dark Knight gave him a courteous smile before inviting him to his office.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Wayne, a pleasure to finally meet you in person…"

"Well Mr. Masters, I'm rather perplexed on why you're here...I don't recall having any business connections in Wisconsin before…" Bruce was lying of course; he'd expected this and was surprised the older man hadn't appeared when Danny was still in the hospital.

The man gave him a very fake, in Bruce's opinion, smile before replying in his sickeningly smooth voice.

"Well, I have been rather concerned of a certain Daniel Fenton, as you may already know, he was involved in a horribly tragic accident leaving the poor badger orphaned…I was honestly surprised to say the least when I wasn't called in immediately about the accident; I am, you know, a very close family friend…"

"And you are?"

"Oh dear me, I was certainly shocked to find out that a complete stranger was given first priority in adopting the little badger…"

"Are you implying that I am not suitable choice for this role?"

Waving his hands in fake protest and surprise, Vlad cried out…

"Oh dear, I'm not exactly saying that you aren't fit for the role, I'm just saying that there was a better and more experienced candidate that's all…"

Bruce had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at this; the fruitloop was even more of a pompous bastard that Lex Luthor and Joker combined.

"And this candidate is…yourself I suppose?"

"Why of course my dear boy," Batman had to raise an eyebrow at the term 'boy', "I'm older, more experienced and refined…not that you aren't but still, I am very close to the boy's family and am very familiar of Daniel's life, past and present…"

"Concerning my knowledge of _Danny,_ I think time is enough to remedy that little detail but other than that I don't see point of being close to his _deceased_ family helps at all…"

Bruce could see clearly the flicker of emotions in the man's face, obvious anger and irritation was one of them…then the familiar gleam of resentment, swiftly shifting to a cool and calm look of I'm-planning-something-really-evil look. That was something he was very used to with.

_That's one point for Gotham and zero to cheesehead… _Bruce couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Well then, it's getting late, I'm afraid I have dragged you far too long already."

Vlad had returned to his cool and collected tone and was standing up.

"Oh, not at all Mr. Masters, it was a pleasure meeting you…"

"The feeling is mutual my boy…" with one final smirk, the vengeful halfa strode out his office.

Bruce had a feeling he'll be seeing that face again in the near future…the older man had something hidden up his sleeve, it would be best to keep an eye out for him.

_Now that that's over, time to get back to Wayne Manor and see how Danny is doing with Wally…_

Baby blue eyes were no where near getting tired as midnight had approached. The late night ghost fights were finally paying off as he found himself wide-awake up to now.

The _guests_ had decided to stay for the night and to his utter dismay, Alfred had provided a midnight snack for everybody including him…meaning he had to endure another round 'Make Danny Blush' game. No matter how many times they saw him turn into live fire hydrant, they still tried to embarrass him to point of insanity; well…at least two of the guys were doing it on purpose. He was pretty certain that two ladies where just concerned, and the quiet guy who talked funny was okay. As much as he wanted to say he was in Fenton torture chamber, he really couldn't say…considering he found himself enjoying their company.

He also found himself recalling all the funny memories he had with Sam and Tucker…and it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Come on Danny! Don't tell you were that clueless?" Flash was laughing so hard he was practically out of breath…which was an almost impossible feat to reach was.

"What are you talking about? Sam was just being a really protective and good friend, what else is there?"

"This boy is very unaware of his surroundings isn't he," The disguised alien added with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Not you guys too! I thought only Sam and Tucker were like that, I seriously don't get why I'm suppose to be so clueless!"

"Okay, let me run this step by step…she's your best friend."

"Yah…"

"She's always there whenever you're down and out and in trouble."

"Yah…"

"She was really moody when you started dating two other girls."

"Yah…"

"She risked to save you a lot of times, especially when you were acting all evil when you were overshadowed by an evil ghost."

"Yah…I still don't know where you're going with this…"

The justice league had seen all sorts of weird, freaky things in the world, heck even the universe! But this kid…he was…

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

It didn't take Danny a second thought to shout back out.

"Hey Bruce!" the boy smiled widely at the sight of the billionaire.

"Good morning to you Danny," well aware of how slow the boy was, "it's past midnight, you should be heading off to bed by now…"

He grinned at the boy's nervous chuckle.

"Hey don't sweat it man, we were keeping him pretty busy!" The carrot top coffee addict gave the teen a slap in the back. "Shouldn't you be calling him dad by now, kiddo?"

"Uhh…"

"He doesn't need to unless he wants too…"

All eyes were on Bruce and Danny, Danny especially who was now smiling.

"I want to…" before he excused himself to his room, "Night dad…"

When the teen was out of sight…

"What are you all doing here?"

"…"

Silence…

"Wally…"

"Hey! I was just as surprised as Danny was! Well, not exactly but I never thought they would actually come!"

"We were just concerned for Danny and really wanted to meet the kid in person…" Clark tried to explain to the still un-amused Batman.

"I suppose Alfred had prepared your rooms then?"

The boy sighed in irritation as he twisted and turned on the large bed. The blankets ruffled in the silence of the room. Finally giving up his attempts of sweet slumber, the raven-haired teen slid out from his covers and sat up on his bed leaning on head of the bed.

He just couldn't sleep…there were no nightmares…but no dreams either. He tried just closing eyes but his mind kept wandering to thoughts of the future…his life. What would happen if Bruce ever found out he was a half-ghost freak?

He just realized that it was the most hated thing that could ever happen…if he was rejected because of his ghost powers…that was why he turned evil…he'd been scared to go anywhere else…

Before the boy could continue his mental realizations…there was a scuttle.

There was huge window on the wall facing the outside. All the teen could see was darkness and shadows the branches of the trees and bushes provided. The eerily spooky movement of the said shadows lashed out unpredictably to the foot his bed. As if trying to drag him from his bed and stealing him away, the claw-like branches cast out it dark twin within reach of his legs.

Unconsciously in slight fear, he pulled up knees and hugged them tightly. He hadn't felt this nervous since he was five, when they first moved in Amity…

_Get a grip Fenton! You've fighting ghost for like how long and you're still afraid of shadows?_

Taking a gulp, he shakily climbs of his bed and walk towards the large windows to pull curtains close.

Despite being afraid of what he may see, he looks directly out into the view…branches…trees…bushes…the moon…nothing there…

He inwardly sighed in relief and closed eyes for a moment...

Only to see a beady looking eyes stare back, Danny practically shrieked in alarm and stumbled backwards, falling on his behind.

Slowly, a group of shadows started emerging from the shadows…but all Danny could see was those beady looking eyes and chilling wide pearly smile of the Joker.

As if doing a skit, he dramatically spins with his walking stick and clutches his hands together tightly as if shock.

"So did this the young lad ol' Brucie adopted, you know," another person came to view, a lady jester in black and red, "we always wanted a kid too you know…"

As if doing an evaluation on a piece of merchandise, the crazy clown commented.

"I suppose you'll do…a bit scrawny in my taste but I'm sure it's nothing my loving little pretty couldn't fix…okay boys pack it and go!"

He flashed out the same creepy smile before snapping his fingers. Soon four burly men in clown make-up began appeared from behind the couple and heading his direction. They began ganging up on the freaked out halfa who had managed to get enough sense in his head to stand up and back away.

"Look, I'm flattered and all but I'm taken." Carefully he inched himself neare to the door.

He almost went ghost awhile ago but stopped himself…this guy was human, he thinks so anyway or else his ghost sense might have gone off…and he didn't want to reveal his secret identity to some other crazed-up…clown…

Why does everyone want him to their son anyway?

His train of thought was rudely interrupted as one of the men lunged at him. Fortunately, Danny had time to react and duck quickly enough as he ran for the door.

Before he could reach the doorknob, he was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and was sent crashing down of the floor.

In panic, he screamed.

"HELP!! ANYBODY!! DAD!!!-" Danny's cries were cut short as his head was jerked down and hit hard on the floor, making him cry out in pain instead…

"Come now boy, don't be such a clingy schoolgirl," the purple-clad lunatic joked as he strode to the fallen teen that was slipping in and out of consciousness all the while being held down by two large men on his back and head, and two other holding down his legs.

Why isn't anybody there?

"Wonderin' why nobody comin' to get ya pumpkin? Well, I' m guilty! Nothing a little sleeping gas could fix!" the crazed up doctor followed her sweetheart to the boy,

"Here, take a whiff…" Her smile had turned into an evil grin she took a bottle to Danny's nose…

Caught off guard, the boy accidentally took a gulp of the sleep-inducing gas and was soon succumbing to his long-awaited slumber…

"Noo…."

All he could hear was the cackling of the maniac before completely blacking out.

At another part of the mansion,

The disguised green-skinned alien sniffed at his surroundings…there was a peculiar smell he had detected…after a few moments he heard a shout.

"HELP!ANYBODY!DAD!-"

_The boy! Superman! Batman! Everyone! The boy is in danger!_

He couldn't get a reply from any of his comrades. The gas…

The alien went intangible and zoomed out of his room, trying to sense the boy's mind.

He could hear the boy's mind faintly now….

_Noo…_

Finally, he made it only to see young Danny hanging limply on a man's shoulder.

"Let the boy go,"

He was now in his alien form and quickly made a grab for the boy as he flew forward and went intangible again as he caught hold of the boy safely in his arms.

"Well here's a party pooper! Come on men! We'll be back for the next slumber party!"

The female jester stuck her tongue at the hero before jumping out of the window to follow the others.

J'ohn would've gone after them, but he was reluctant to leave the boy alone…there could be more intruders around the area.

Holding the unconscious boy in bridal style, he flew into Batman's underground lair and gently laid the teen on one of the tables. The boy should be safe there.

Assured, he flew back up to find Bruce Wayne struggling to get up from the floor and trying to avoid the fumes seeping through the vents. Swiftly, the alien supported the father up and flew them down where Danny still lay unconscious.

"J'ohn, what happen?"

Bruce was worriedly glancing at Danny and trying to keep calm when he saw the teen lying unconscious and not waking up.

"I'll explain later, I have to get others before they exposed further to the gas…"

Bruce nodded and the Martian was off to the others' rooms.

Glancing at Danny, his ever observant eyes caught sight of a white and red smudge on the sleeve of the boy's pajamas. It was make-up…for clowns.

"Joker…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hawkgirl (green eyes and red hair) Shaira

Wonder woman (blue eyes and black hair)Diana

Flash (red-head) Wally West

Superman (black hair)Clark Kent

Green Lantern (African American, green eyes, black hair) John Stewart/ GL

J'hon/ the Martian (brown hair when in disguised) John

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the constructive comments, BTW the next couple of months will be pretty busy so sorry if the updates will be slower than usual…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7:

Luckily, Bruce had managed to identify the gas as chloroform, nothing toxic. J'ohn had taken the rest of their comrades down the cave as well, and when he came back the boy was stirring now but not yet awake.

The league was still out cold and so was rest of household as Alfred hadn't responded to his calls.

He honestly hadn't expected the news to spread so quickly in criminal world. Billionaire Bruce Wayne adopts kid who is heir to both Wayne and Manson fortunes as well as the Foleys. He was anticipating kidnap attempts and such but he didn't realize it would occur so soon…the boy hasn't even been in Gotham for more than twenty-fours and they're already after Danny!

He really should have been more prepared for this…

As his icy blue eyes looked over to his newly adopted son, he felt his guts twist and chest ache in guilt. It was Danny's first night in Gotham and here he was, almost kidnapped by one of the most insane criminals of Gotham. Not to mention, the child had just experienced one of the traumatic losses of his life in the accidents just a few days ago. He inwardly sighed. The Dark Knight thought himself lucky that the alien hero was unaffected by the gas.

He growled in frustration and slammed him clenched fist violently on one of the tables near him.

"Would you like me to take the boy back in his room…I doubt you'd want to let him know of this incident…"

"No…let him sleep in my room, I've cleared out the rooms with the ventilators, it'll be safer since I've already turned on more security alarms there…I'll tell about it tomorrow morning J'ohn, he'll need to know eventually but that's for another time…"

The Martian gave one last concerned look at the man before lifting the teen from the table.

"He will be fine Batman…"

"I know…"

He flew out through the ceiling once more.

_I'm waking up the others with a stimulant, come back after you put Danny back to bed…_

_Alright Batman…_

Taking out vial, the grim detective carefully placed it near Clark's nose. After a couple of seconds, the man of steel had jolted up and was coughing as he woke up.

"Bruce?"

"I'll explain later, help me wake up everyone else first…"

Soon after waking the last one ,namely Flash, up, J'ohn had returned and helped the Amazonian princess up her feet.

Moaning in pain, Wally rubbed his head as groggily tried to stand himself up…

"Ohh...man,what hit me?"

"It was knock-out gas Flash," the Lantern answered as he pulled up Shaira who added on.

"From who?"

"It was a group of costumed humans who had white paint of their faces," J'ohn recalled as he steadied Diana.

"Clowns?" the winged female was now standing on her own.

"The Joker…" everyone turned their attention to Gotham's guardian who was currently pacing the room.

"I thought he knew only Superman and Batman personally, how did he know the rest of the league was even here?" Clark was now putting a firm grip on his usually calm and collected dark friend…

"He didn't, it was coincidence, and his target wasn't us…it was Danny…"

"It is true, he was merely after boy…he did not even bother stealing anything else, and I doubt he even recognized me as a one of the justice league…"

"You can't just let him think it's all a dream! Danny may clueless but I doubt he's stupid…" Hawkgirl had to nod in agreement with Flash.

"Then I'm assuming the entire honorary league is willing to give their identities to a teenager they barely know?" the man of steel stood up as if to challenge the others.

"He was a secret himself…"

"What do you mean Bruce?"

Turning to his super computer, his hands swiftly flew over the buttons before an image of the Ghost Boy appeared on the wide screen. The ghost was in his very recognizable black and white jumpsuit and was charging up an ectoblast in his right hand.

"After the accident, the ghost called Inviso-bill or should I say Danny Phantom had been missing for a while…so far the ghostly activities in Amity have also decreased significantly since the accident…"

"You know, that ghost almost looks like Danny, if not for the hair and eyes…" Wally's eyes flashed in realization at what the detective was concluding…

"H-how? Great Hera…a child that is both alive…and dead?"

"It's not impossible…we've seen weirder stuff…" the experienced undercover reporter commented.

"It's not this that I'm concerned about…I doubt he would have been knocked-out if he had used his powers…"

"Then maybe he's not Phantom! Why would he just let himself get kidnapped!"

"Because he's like every else, he was afraid…afraid of what will happen if adults had found out…I'm guessing you remembered his parents where ghost hunters? What do think the boy felt at that moment when he found out he was the very thing that his own parents wanted to destroy and despised and hated the most…"

Through the electronic speakers, they heard Alfred…

"Master Bruce, young master has awakened."

They looked at each other carefully…watching one another's eyes in soundless understanding. The team had been through enough to know what they all agreed upon or not.

"We'll ask him what he remembers, as far as he knows he got a bad dream and slept in my room last night…"

The man decisively stood up and headed up to his room, soon followed by his fellow peers. Hopefully, his son would buy it…

Like the others, Danny woke up with a mind-splitting migraine and was tempted to go through the ghost catcher just to halve the pain. Moaning and yawning simultaneously, he dragged himself from the bed. Completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't in his room, he went on autopilot as he went straight out the door and downstairs for breakfast.

Still half asleep, part of him was wondering why it was taking so long to get to the stairs. _I thought my room was beside the stairs…_

But the other part of him just didn't care, he was too freaking tired and sleepy to think about it. When finally did reach the dining room, he was taken aback to see all the adults all awake and…staring at him with an intensity of ecto-bazooka.

_Uhh…am I in trouble cause I don't remember doing anything wrong…_

Visibly gulping, he slipped into his seat as he could their unnerving gazes drilling holes through him.

_Bruce, I don't think he remembers anything… (Superman)_

_And it looks like the kid is about melt the way you're looking at him… (Flash)_

_Fine, if you're so sure Clark, then ask him how his night was… (Batman)_

The room was still quiet as a dead cemetery…scratch that…a ghost-free dead cemetery…even after the food was served. All of them started eating but the unsettling silence remained. Danny was positive he did something wrong…maybe he had sleep-walked in the middle of the night and broke something expensive…

"So Danny…"

The former Fenton nearly jumped off his seat in shock but was prevented as the man of steel's hand kept him steady.

"Relax Danny, Clark here just wanted to ask you something…" to Danny's relief, his father had begun to look more normal and less stoic.

"Sorry, I was just still half asleep…" he chuckled, "I just had a really freaky dream last night and I think it kinda shook me up a little…"

"What kind of dream?"

"I'm not sure exactly…all I remember was seeing a freaky clown…the rest of it was a blur…" Danny once again lost himself as he tried recollecting.

The group of adults actually found it adorable to see the teen scrunched up his face in a sort of pout as the clueless one tried hard to remember.

"I almost forgot, Danny did you ever know a man named Vladimir Masters?"

The boy visibly went rigid on the spot.

"Err…yeah, I knew him…why do you ask…"

_Nice going Bruce! You scared the child! (Diana)_

"He met with me yesterday night, asking about your well being and all,"

The boy was now fidgeting…

_Why is he so nervous? (Bruce)_

_Maybe this Masters guy did something to him… (Green Lantern)_

_I'll hit him with mace if he even dares… (Hawkgirl) _

"Oh..yeah, he was my parents' college friend…what did he want?"

"He wanted you actually, adopt you, well at least he was implying anyway…however I rest that case in your hands, do you want to be adopted by Mr. Masters?"

"HELL NO!" The boy easily recalled images of his evil future…no way in hell were he turning into that monster! He shuddered at the thought of killing people… he promised them…and that monster in a thermos is safely in his room with a DNA lock newly installed by yours truly.

"I mean…I don't want to, he was creepy and a seriously crazed up fruitloop who kept hitting on my mom…" he muttered that last part about his mom.

"Well that settles that..."

"Did you guys argue? Over me?"

"Something like that, why do you ask?"

"You should know that Vlad isn't the type to give up so easily…he has ways…ghosts…somehow he can control ghosts and he can use that against you…I guarantee it…" Danny couldn't exactly blurt out Vlad was half-ghost…

At a certain halfa's castle in Wisconsin,

The pony-tailed man stared intently at the torn photograph of himself, his love and his former best friend. Maddie, his true love is gone forever…now only her son was left…

No playboy billionaire will stand in his way in getting his son...

"Amity's ghost activity may have gone down due to the Fenton portal's shut down…but there still my portal…maybe Gotham will be experiencing a spike in ecto-activity…"

"Skulker, make sure Daniel has a good time at his temporary home…while he's still there…"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

I'm thinking of merging my chapters so don't panic when you see the chapters reduce from 6 to 3 or something (if I have time). By the way, I am making my chapters longer which means that the time taken for updates are longer as well (sorry)…

And I also stated that this was post tue right?? I'm still gonna put in that he'll be having ice powers (its too cool to get rid off) and that he had already defeated vortex undergrowth frostbite etc…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8:

"What do you mean he can control ghosts?" the father seemed more grim now.

"I meant he can use ghosts, I'm not sure…what I know is he's been trying to use that against me…well at least my dad whom he wanted to kill so he could marry my mom, which is totally gross, and make me his son…and my dad and mom were blissfully unaware that their old college buddy has obsessed in killing dad by using ghosts…"

He could see their flabbergasted expressions as he went on explaining.

"I know, I know, he was a complete nut case who had a thing for my mom since college and because of the accident my dad accidentally caused, he was infected with ecto-acne and thus had to be hospitalized for a long time and claimed that he never had a chance at my mom…"

He shrugged. Danny found it unnecessary to add on that the other reason Vlad wanted him as a son was due to the fact that he was also half-ghost.

"It's freaky I know, all my friends and my sister had to agree that he was the most insane smart person we knew and since he kept sending all his ghostly minions at us we had to fight them with all the Fenton inventions my mom and dad made…not to mention all the other ghosts that were attacking Amity, day and night, I…err...I mean we had to stay up all night just to throw them back to the ghost zone…"

Danny took a big gulp of air as he ended his narration…there was also no need to mention of his late-night espionages to save the town in ghost-mode with or without the presence of the Team Phantom.

"Wow…" That was all Flash could say…well, at least they couldn't say the kid wasn't unique.

"So you think that we'll be in danger here, in Gotham?"

"Knowing Vlad, he'll probably send in his ghost vultures pretty soon, to evaluate how safe this place is…if you made him concerned enough to send Skulker, we should get ready…" Danny couldn't really use his powers in front of them, so he'll have to resort to the old fashion way…lots and lots of ecto-guns…

"Ghost vultures?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, ghost vultures that speak in fezz…sometimes Yiddish…"

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Flash shrugged in all the weirdness.

"Having weapons in the lab, that should be enough to keep them at bay…"

Bruce nodded.

"Your lab is in the basement at the left wing, it's been set up exactly as it was in your home, want to check it now?"

Danny nodded eagerly…

For a moment, John Stewart could see the kid excited and genuinely happy. He nudged Shaira and Flash to take notice and both of his comrades smiled.

_He almost looks like a normal kid just now… (Shaira)_

_Yah, you know…I still can't believe he didn't notice he wasn't in his room when he woke up… (Green Lantern)_

_The gas probably made him too dazed to even notice… (Bruce)_

Bruce was in front of them, walking along side Danny who almost looked like he was about to sprint.

_You should tell him to go ahead, he looks like a five-year with a sugar rush… (Clark)_

Diana had to chuckle at the very accurate description and Bruce smirked at it as he silently observed his son restraining himself from acting like the Flash that had coffee with two-hundred eighty seven spoons of sugar.

"Why don't you go ahead Danny, we'll catch up,"

"Okay!" without a second thought, the teen had literally sprinted off in front of them, leaving the grown-ups in the dust.

Danny never thought he would be so excited to see the lab…finally, something familiar he could relate to! Like a typical and ignorant teenager, he failed to see a large but lean black canine suddenly jump up in front of him.

"GAHH!!!"

"RUFFF! RUFFF!!"

The adults who were far behind rushed to where the scream was…only to find a teenager lying flat on his back with a large canine pinning him down and laughing hysterically as the dog relentlessly tickled him with no end with its sloppy tongue.

"I see you've met Ace…" Bruce grinned. The others really had smile at the scene.

"Cool! We have a dog! I've always wanted a puppy but my parents never let have one!"

"He's a Great Dane…had him since he was pup…you never had a pet?"

"I had gerbil once, but disappeared when I went out for summer camp, then I found out Tucker had accidentally killed it in the 6th grade…I had a ghost dog chase me for a while though, Cujo…"

After finally being able to stand up, Danny and others continued their way to lad with Ace following Danny beside him all the while.

_You know, I think Ace could be his guard dog… (Clark) _

_The boy will be safer now that he has a trained canine with him Batman… (J'ohn)_

_It's strange though, Ace isn't the type to like strangers… (Bruce)_

_The boy isn't exactly normal… (Green Lantern) _

"Come on Ace! Let's go ahead!" Danny had now sprinted again as they saw the last door ahead, and the Great Dane followed closely at the boy's heels ,barking excitedly as his new young master's.

Clark could only chuckle at the sight as the boy and his new best friend disappeared behind the door.

Danny jaw dropped in complete awe.

It looked exactly and perfectly the same… to very last scarp of detail even… the only thing missing was the ecto-stains and glob.

The Ghost portal was in place and was deactivated still. Knowing that he'll have to open it soon enough, to get updated on what's happening in the ghost zone at least and having a place to throw in captured ghosts. He made his way to a familiar panel of knobs and buttons, remembering clearly and exactly how to bring back the swirling eerie glow in the invention that gave his powers.

Right on the second the league stepped foot in the lab, a flash of green light greeted them. It was the Fenton portal, up and running.

Before anyone could utter a comment, a strangely familiar voice had suddenly cut in.

A firm but soft voice echoed through the lab.

"Young master Daniel, you may play along in your lab after you've bathe and changed from your sleeping attire…" The old butler swept into the room and literally dragged the open-mouthed teen up from the basement.

"Come on now," before the senior left he turned to Bruce, "Master Bruce, would you mind the absence of the young master?"

"No, we don't mind Alfred…" Bruce barely restrained a chuckle and resulted in a grin instead. Diana and Shaira were laughing along with Flash while the others just smiled.

Danny was just blushing really hard. He was totally unaware that he was still in his pajamas the entire time! Not to mention he was completely humiliated by the butler who he thought he liked…grumble…

"Now now young master, I was just looking after you, I apologize for any embarrassment you had to endure…" he noticed the teen was in between a sulk and a pout.

Danny sighed, he really couldn't dislike the nice old man, it's not like he did anything wrong…

"Yah, it's okay…I know…"

Reaching his room which had its own bathroom, Alfred stood at the door way, gesturing him to enter. Danny nodded and closed the door behind him as he heard the butler walk off. Opening his wardrobe, he took out a polka dotted red boxer, plain white shirt, a green polo shirt and blue jeans and laid it out on his bed, taking only a white fluffy towel as he entered the bathroom.

Danny had been in the bathroom once last night, and had seen how big it was. The bathtub enough was big as his bathroom! He really didn't mind of course but he felt a sense of nostalgia as he remembered his old room. Having sister meant it would a century before he can even get into bathroom in the early morning, fortunately enough, his parents gave him his very own.

The whole bathroom was covered with cream-colored tiles with golden trimmings at its edges. The toilet looked normal enough and practically looked brand new. The sink had a huge mirror and cabinet just below it where Danny found variety of soaps, shampoos, and other toiletries. Taking a whiff of each kind; he chose the one closest to what he used to have back home, doing the same with the shampoo.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he threw them in a basket near the toilet, assuming it was a laundry basket. Stepping into the tub, he pulled the shower curtains halfway. Deciding to a bath would take too long; he went for the removable shower head and adjusted the pressure and temperature before spraying himself wet with it. He shivered slightly at the wet sensations, but soon was relaxingly lathering his mop of raven hair with the shampoo.

Just as he sprayed himself clean of soap and bubble, he gasped as a familiar wisp of cold air escaped from his lips.

A ghost…

"Oh great! A ghost attacking while I'm naked! Maybe I'll be embarrassed to death!" Danny hissed out as he cautiously stepped out of the bathtub and made a grab for his towel. Luckily, nothing came out and he managed to wrap the only scrap of modesty around his waist securely.

Carefully, he cracked open the door and peeped into his room…empty…the ghost could have gone invisible though…Tired of waiting for it to come out, he goes ghost…transforming to his familiar black and white jumpsuit…he sighed in relief that he wasn't clad in a black towel that he feared he would be. He did not wonder how it feels like to fight in a skirt…with no under wear…he grimaced at the sickening thought.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Okay, I'm going to be extremely be busy with upcoming exams and stuff so don't expect the speedy updates like last time (it was holidays) but I will still be updating nonetheless at least every week or so….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9:

The Lantern stepped closer to void of green, being very comfortable with the color.

"It's definitely not from Green Lanterns' corps…" he muttered as he could clearly sense the distinctly aura of death in the portal.

"Well, this is interesting," Hawkgirl had taken the liberty of looking through the normal-looking computer. The presence of the icon "DOOM" computer game obviously pointed out it was Danny's. Another icon caught her attention, 'Ghost Files'.

"Bruce, I think you should take a look at this…" the others had grouped around the computer.

Clicking on the icon, they found a series of folders with names like 'Ember Mclain', 'Skulker', 'Clockwork', 'Vortex', 'Vlad Plasmius'…

"Wait a minute, 'Vlad Plasmius'?" Shaira glanced at the others, "Isn't that Masters' first name?"

"Click on it…" Bruce's expression was now visibly dark.

A picture came into view, a muscular Dracula-look alike came to view. His hair was black and his eyes eerily pure blood-red lacking the white of the eye. His hands were glowing with what looked like, bright pink energy, very similar to what Danny Phantom had. His suit most white as well as his cape, while his belt and boots were black.

"Does he look like Masters to you?" Diana looked at the billionaire, searching for a change of face from than grim look.

"Other than the facial structure, no, his hair is white and his body was less muscular…" Diana could tell there was more to it.

"What else?"

"The impression Masters gave me…it's the same I got from this picture…"

"Hey! Check out 'Lunch Lady'!" Wally West laughed at the ridiculous name.

Hawkgirl ignored him and went on to click 'Clockwork'. A ghost with the same red-eyes came to view, this time it was wearing a purple cloak and had a chest of that of a grandfather clock. He was a holding a staff with a clock.

"Hey, there's a description for every ghost in here," They had failed to notice the link at the bottom of each picture. She clicked on Clockwork's.

'Good Ghost; Master of all Time; Clockwork, ghost who can see the past, present, and future; can also control time and has time medallions for traveling through time; helped prevent evil future that brought about most powerful and evil ghost Dark Phantom.'

Before they could go on reading , they heard a crash from upstairs…then a familiar shout.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

They rushed up from the basement.

Danny groaned as he crashed against the wall with sickening crack. He winced feeling his head throb. Pulling himself up, the ghost boy powered up another glowing ecto-blast from his right hand and shot it at one of the ecto-puses. _One down… _Another dozen of ghost animals phased into his room, the boy sighed in annoyance... _two dozen to go…_

Deciding against a ghostly wail (it would bring the house down, well at least part of the mansion), he shot a continuous flow of an ice beam from his eyes. One by one, they fell to the ground with heavy thud in their frozen prisons. Unbeknownst to him, another pair of ghosts phased through the wall behind him and before his ghost sense could warn him, a surge of ecto-electricity coursed through his body. Danny screamed in agony as he felt his insides burn and twist in knots. A familiar butterfly-like feeling in his stomach came as blue ring parted, revealing a powerless Danny Fenton in a towel.

Quick to recover, he jumped out of the way as the ghost bear made a swipe at him. Rolling to the side of his bed, Danny grimaced to see a familiar piece of equipment, the Plasmius Maximus…designed to render him powerless for over the next few hours, in the clutches of a smirking ghost vulture. He made a grab for the Fenton thermos under his bed. At the exact moment he opened the soup container did Bruce and the others burst through his door. A blue beam sucked the ghostly beast and bird into the thermos, followed by a dozen more frozen ones.

He sighed in relief, not noticing the wide-eyed spectators behind him.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Before any of the adults could continue…

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Danny was bright red as he slammed the door at their faces. He felt the rush heat on his face as he quickly dressed himself.

The said adults stood outside relieved that he seemed okay.

"Well somebody's self-conscious…" Wally was met by several 'looks' and found himself laughing nervously.

A still blushing young Wayne stepped out of his room.

"Hi, and yes, those were ghosts, and yes, I'm fine, and yes again, those where Vlad's, and no, I'm not hurt…much anyway…" He took a breath before waiting for a reply.

Bruce took a step forward and gave a surprised Danny a huge bone-crushing hug. For the very first time, Bruce Wayne, the unfeeling cold Batman, was scared. He was beyond worried; he didn't care if looked ridiculous, he just needed to know his son was okay. He couldn't afford to lose another...

Danny felt guilty…for a long time now; he was sorry, with a quivering but audible voice.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…"

Several eyes softened at the sight. Unknown to them, another set was watching from a far. A red-eyed ghost smiled at the touching scene between father and son.

Floating to another screen, he could see the troubles…the challenges…the hardships this pair shall face. The ghost was confidently smiling as he knew their future was assured.

Bruce was embarrassed but didn't show it as he let go. Smiling again, he replied.

"Its okay, come on, let's get back down to the lab…"

Danny smiled and nodded as they walked back down stairs.

Wally West, for the first time, kept his mouth shut at the right time. He had to admit, looking at them like that reminded him of his old man. They were all worried. He could see it from everyone's faces. Even Hawkgirl, who probably found herself more attached to the boy, knowing how it felt to loose everyone you loved and trusted. She had restrained herself from hugging Danny herself, not wanting to barge in between them. All of them had something to contribute to Danny's life.

Going up to Danny, who was still holding the thermos, Wally slung his arm over small shoulders.

"So, what're you gonna do with that?"

"Throw them back to the Ghost zone," Danny replied. He was a taken a back with hug. It almost reminded him of his own dad, the bone-crushing part of it anyway. He stopped himself from looking like he was about to cry…he missed his family…he missed dad, mom, Jazz, Sam, Tucker… he took a big gulp of air and sucked it up. Now wasn't the time to cry. Fortunately, Wally was distracted with thermos and didn't notice him blink back the tears. Bruce and others were behind him and couldn't see his face.

Ace had sneaked in along the way and found itself nuzzling his younger master's hand. It whined, sensing something wrong. Danny tried to shush its whining as he petted its nose.

Icy blue eyes averted to the raven-haired youth and Great Dane at his side, but he kept silent.

_Bruce? Are you alright? (Superman)_

_Yeah, I'm fine…I just thought… (Batman)_

_The whine? (Superman)_

_Yeah, Ace only does that when something's wrong… (Batman)_

_Time will tell if he's going to open up Bruce-… (Superman)_

_I know… (Batman) _

Back in the basement, Danny had released back the ghosts into zone, emptying the Fenton thermos. Swerving too quickly than he wanted to, he winced.

"Danny!" Sharp as ever, Shaira was on his side along with Bruce rivaling her concern. (note: no pairing of Batman and Hawkgirl in this story)

"Are you alright?" Danny eyed them both for asking the same question.

Before he could even reply, he was being carried in bridal style to bed in the lab that he didn't notice.

"Dad!" he was now clearly embarrassed to say the least, "I'm f-fine! Put me down!"

Moving too much, he audibly hissed in pain.

"Stop moving Danny," Diana was now carrying a first aid kit at hand, "you're hurt and I suggest you cooperate…"

Clark and others had left before hand and had headed back to the tower, leaving only Diana and Shaira around.

Soon Danny found himself lying on Shaira's lap as Bruce and Diana bandaged his chest and shoulder. _They're even worse than Jazz…why did she have to remind me so much of Jazz? Same hair and over-protective nature too… _not that he was complaining of the really comfortable pillow his head was on. _Not to mention Diana having black hair too, well at least she's not Goth…_

"Danny, I have something to ask you…" Bruce had wrapped up the last piece of gauze on his shoulder when he continued.

"Yeah?"

"Is this Vlad's doing?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"To let me know that he's coming for me…"

"Why did he come after you in the first place?" This time it was Diana asking instead of Bruce.

"Why not your sister?" Hawkgirl had cut in.

Danny bit his lip, he shook his head.

"I don't know…"

Bruce looked at him in the eye…

"Danny…why did a ghost named Plasmius had the same first name as Masters?"

"How'd yo-"

"We saw your files in the computer, but that's not important right now… why did he have the same name?"

Danny hated the fact that he couldn't lie.

"C-cause…he is that ghost, Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are one and the same…he's after me, because…I'm like him…I'm half-ghost too…"

"I know…" Blue eyes widened.

"H-how?"

"When Danny Fenton was adopted by Bruce Wayne, Danny Phantom disappeared…the name was also strikingly similar…"

Shaira placed a reassuring hand on his forehead. "We know Danny, and we accept you for who you are…all of us…"

Diana had gentle squeezed his hand while Bruce was at the other.

Danny blinked. They were so much like his family and friends…accepting him…protecting him…so much reminded him of…

He sobbed as he held on to his dad's shirt. He wanted to let it all out…the pain… everything… Strong arms pulled him deeper in to the embrace. Tears fell, soaking his shirt and the one he held on to tightly as if he'd loose it if he let go.

Shaira and Diana had stepped back to give them some space. Bruce nodded as they reluctantly left.

Carrying the frail teen in his arms, he gently coaxed the boy to sleep as the sobbing quieted down.

"Master Bruce…" the old butler that lowered his voice into a whisper.

"Prepare dinner Alfred, and set it here, we'll be missing lunch…"

"As you wish Master Bruce…" the old man left with a contented smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10:

As gently as he could, he shook the slumbering boy awake. Groggily, crystal blue eyes cracked open and closed again. The teen ignored the ministrations and continued on sleeping. He snuggled back to the warmth of his living bed. The older man shrugged.

"You know, you're getting heavy…"

Danny blinked for a few seconds, wondering why his bed was so annoying and talking. He slowly pulled himself up before realizing he was still hugging Bruce. He bolted up so quickly he almost hit Bruce's jaw, being Batman gave him enough reflexes to avoid it. As Bruce expected, the ghost boy fell off the bed muttering, stammering, and blushing. Bruce chuckled before getting off the bed himself and pulling the boy up to his feet.

Danny accepted the help gladly and barely noticed his tear-stained face. Being very unlike himself, Bruce took out a handkerchief, spit on it, and wiped Danny's cheek.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"That's creepy…"

"I know, it creeped me out even more that I did that without thinking…"

They both laughed as they walked over to the table where Alfred had set up dinner. Pulling up a chair, Bruce watched silently as Danny sat down across him. Wayne had seen Danny's grades, and he wasn't surprise the least. Seeing how often Danny Phantom was spotted, he could see the cause of frequent absences in his record. He smiled as he saw the boy clumsily drop something on the floor and bent down under table only to hit his head under it. Bruce just chuckled; no one could ever suspect a clumsy uncoordinated teen to pose as heroic Inviso-bill.

He grinned at the glare Danny gave him as the said hero grumbled as he rubbed his sore head painfully.

"Didn't you learn **any** coordination in the battle field?"

"Most of the time, I was avoiding getting my butt whooped…"

Without a word, Bruce walked over to his side and began unwrapping the recent bandages. He was met by very faint scars, barely visibly to the naked eye.

"Accelerated healing, no wonder you're parents never caught you injured too badly…"

Bruce almost regretted mentioning the Fentons as saw fresh tears being forced back, but… there will come a time when Danny will have to remember them without the tears.

The boy had been keeping it back inside him, not wanting to remember, not wanting to remind himself who was the cause of it all. The whole adoption thing had distracted him for awhile, from the memories… He knew he did everything he could…but somehow, the guilt and burden was still there…a small voice telling him it was his fault…his doing…his future…

"I-I know what you mean…Dad and Mom were always so caught up in ghosts, they never noticed me, don't get me wrong, they were good parents, but…yah, I didn't have the guts to tell them…even after…"

He couldn't continue.

"You want some time alone?"

Danny nodded silently…

"Can I go out? To fly around I mean…" he really needed some air, and flying had always made him feel better.

"Just promise me you'll be back by nine…"

"Promise."

Bruce watched in interest as he saw two blue rings splitting from the teen's middle and heading opposite directions, revealing the Phantom-side of his son behind. He tossed the ghost hybrid a cell phone before gesturing him to go.

He continued his gaze as Danny floated up to the ceiling with a small bat-like device attached to a part of his black hazmat suit. Of course, the teen had no idea. Phasing through the ceiling, Bruce sighed. He'll have to eventually tell his son his very own secret. Being the dark knight around Danny was proving to be a bigger obstacle than he had expected. The parent-like way he acted towards Danny unconsciously, his rash and over-protective actions recently…yup…he was turning into a full-fledged father…

Bruce stood from his seat and started to browse around the files he found on the Fenton's notes about ghosts. He's going to have to criminal-proof and ghost-proof mansion if he wanted this to be Danny's permanent and safe haven...and possible prison if he was grounded. He'll have to get more tips from Clark on how he takes care of his cousin back home. Then again, his cousin isn't exactly a target for crazed Gotham criminal masterminds bent on causing as much havoc to the public while cashing in.

At an abandoned factory in the west Gotham,

A short, plump man in a black and white suit swirled the dark red liquid in his wine glass. He sat leisurely across his occasional fellow business partners, a clown and a Popsicle. The frozen scientist was the only one standing; he did not a liking for liquor. The smiley one, on the other hand, was cackling like a maniac as he gulped down his twelfth glass.

"Now, Joker, the deal was you take the kid, and I arrange the distraction for Batman," The Penguin adjusted his looking glass.

"And, I, provide the perfect hiding place and keep the boy safe and secure…" the scientist looked distastefully as the clown, normally he wouldn't have gone with such imbeciles but as long as the job is done, he won't complain. The Penguin wasn't as bad, being more well-mannered and intelligent.

"Relax Birdy and Frosty, just a minor set back, me and my bunch didn't expect a freaky green bodyguard."

"A green bodyguard?" Both looked skeptically at white-faced so-called kidnapper.

"Hey! I was shocked as you!"

"Sweetie pie! I think I have an idea on who the green meanie was!" Joker's female counterpart came to view as she sat on the purple-suited thief. She slipped out an old edition of the newspaper that had the front page showing the Justice League. Behold! The Martian Hunter…thus the green 'meanie'.

"The League!? We have enough trouble from Batman! That's it! The deals off!" Both the villains stood up to leave.

"Wait! Wait! Let's not be so hasty! We're giving up a billionaire kid here!" The Joker intervene their exits and waving his hand in front of them.

"Not to mention, we have three of us to kidnap the kid, and eventually, the brat will need to get school at some point…" there was disturbing gleam in his eyes, "and then we strike…"

The penguin nodded in agreement. "Losing this will cost us a bundle…a little extra help wouldn't hurt either…"

"I suppose a little effort would not hurt," the literally cold criminal had to admit, they've already prepared too much to back out of this…but he inward wondered.

_What was a Justice Leaguer doing in the Wayne Mansion…_

Somewhere at the outskirts of Gotham,

Danny Phantom enjoyed the cool air of the night. He said he wouldn't be caught dead in the streets of Gotham after dusk, but the aerial part was okay. Anyway, he was flying too high above the clouds for the city dwellers to even see him. He winced remembering how people back home used too react…screaming 'GHOST!!' and their creative names for him 'Inviso-bill'. With the ghost portal opened, he'd probably have some ghost troubles lurking around. The DNA Fenton lock should at least keep most of the ghosts at bay…well maybe except Wulf, and Cujo, the ghost dog…and even the Box Ghost… but right now, he'd just relax and clear his thoughts, fears and memories.

He remembered the time with Ember, he and Sam had flown together in each others arms…God, did he miss her…she was the closest none-family girl he had ever have…not to mention she's smart, pretty… He stopped himself, _she's my best friend! Of course he thought she was great!_

Meeting with Wally, the red-head acted kind of like Tucker…in a way ,and Danny missed his techno-geek best friend as well. Both of them even kept labeling him clueless and teasing him of Sam too…must be lame-jokers kind of thing.

Jazz, his oh-so-protective sister, who almost convinced him he was going nuts during the time with Young Blood. He had to admit, it was very enjoyable mutilating Bear-Bert… He grinned the memory where Jazz actually acted her age and not her usual 50 year old self. She was probably more mature than Wally. Speaking of Jazz, Shaira reminded him of her a lot…they were both red-heads and over-protective, but it was nice to know there are still people out there who cared for him like that…maybe it was an adult thing… I mean, they just met and she almost acting sisterly to him.

The crescent moon glowed dimly at the black sky. It eerily reminded him of his dream last night that he still could vividly remember. Almost like it was the real deal, the creepy white smile of the clown was almost identical to the moon hovering above the gloomy-looking city. Wasn't it weird that he felt so groggy when he woke up? And why did it feel like his room had been farther away from the staircase? It was like he moved to another room when he woke up, but the problem was that he didn't. He recalled the room being similar to his own but… he shrugged, he really didn't notice anything different.

Something cold and wet flicked on his forehead…reaching to wipe it off…it was water. Within seconds, the drizzle turned to heavy rain as he flew back to the mansion in top speed. He was soaked to the skin and freezing to the bone before he realized something and stupidly cursed at himself. He could go intangible. As he arrived at the mansion, he phased through and glanced at his digital clock as he landed in his room. It was almost nine o'clock. The huge mansion was practically empty with only a handful of people around. It was almost creepy. The Fenton Works although relatively small and compact was comforting at the same time as one could easily tell, at least hear, the presence of the household which is usual explosions down at the basements, screams of 'Ghosts' from his parents and the deafening snoring of Jack Fenton.

He nearly jumped when a voice suddenly intruded on the silence.

"Young master Daniel, I trust you enjoyed your little night escapade?"

"How'd you?"

"Master Bruce informed of absence as well as arrival, I took the liberty of making a small snack, in case you were hungry," The old butler smiled at the perplexed looking child.

"Yes, I know about all this hybrid business, and personally I don't mind as long as you keep yourself well-groomed everyday." With that, he left the tray of chocolate milk and a plate of double-decker sandwiches for his 'grandson'.

At the basement, the protector of Gotham was sitting in front of his large screened computer. Alfred could tell he was doing his 'real' work already.

"I am assuming you have figured out who tried to kidnap the young master?"

"The Joker…"

"If you already know that, why are still researching through the criminal database?"

"That's the thing, I doubt Joker was in this alone, Joker's not the quiet kidnapper type…there was a deal set…there wasn't any signature laughing gas either…"

"And you are?"

"Checking out which criminals have been neutral or have been unnecessarily making trouble…"

"Why?"

"I'm assuming there are at least one more mastermind in this, maybe even two…"

Setting down the tray at the side, Alfred glanced at him for a moment…and then turned to the other side…just to glance back at him again…

"What…"

"Don't you find it best to try to understand the boy's situation…about his abilities I mean…"

"What do you mean?"

"Butlers and maids now everything you know, I heard about this Vlad person, controlling ghosts correct?"

"According to Danny, yes."

"Do you suppose that he's after the boy for that very reason?"

"…he mentioned knowing the boy very well…"

"He knows then, and I assume he is the same…"

"…Danny already said so, yes…"

"Because of the accident the boy mentioned…" Alfred was completely ignoring the detective.

"You knew about that?"

"We do hear everything you know…"the butler continued, "He has an advantage over you if he is like Danny, Mr. Masters will be able to incorporate himself as the only person who can understand him…that sort of nonsense…"

"Are you proposing I turn myself into a half-ghost?"

"…"

"Alfred…"

"At least tell him of your own work…"

"I planned to…"

"But?"

"But later…"

"…"

"Don't give me that look Alfred…"

"What look?" The old man innocently looked at him directly in the eye, the 'look' he gave when he was the phone with Mansons about the adoption.

"Fine, I'll tell him within the year…" the old man blinked, "A month?" still another blink, "Fine! Within the week!" the old man was still looking at him.

"Don't push it…"

The butler shrugged and although content with the outcome, left with his shoulders slumped for awhile…just to make the father guiltier. As the old one left, Bruce glanced at the boomerang he found in Danny's lab. According to the files he found, it could trace any ghosts he wanted and then his thoughts wandered to the ghost files in his son's computer. This may hold the solution for a fair playing field with Vlad...if he was really half-ghost too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11:

"A private school in where?!"

Bruce winced in pain, for a boy, Danny doesn't seem to have any problems reaching those high notes when he screamed.

"In Gotham University, there is a portion of it especially built for talented high school students; I'm sending you there since it's safer than the public schools and have very hi-tech facilities…_I'd know, I funded it…" _Bruce could see those big blue eyes, looking pitiful as if he was throwing Danny into the pit of death.

"B-but! I'll be near guys way older and bigger and not to mention meaner that will probably tear me to shreds!" Danny wasn't really scared…just cautious…having the blonde jock off his back just to be replaced by an even bigger 'Dash' times the population of college guys was even worse.

"Relax Danny, the compounds although located in the same place are separated…"

"Is it a single-fenced separated or a moat full of man-eating piranhas separated?"

Bruce gave him a look.

"What? I'm just trying to make sure if I can even survive through this school!"

"Bullies are not tolerated in the school I'm talking about Danny; I can at least guarantee you that…" He could see the boy visibly relax a bit.

"Can't I be home-schooled or something?" Danny didn't mind a new school…he just minded the new people he'll see in the school. He didn't want to replace Tucker or Sam…they were his best friends…he couldn't just replace them.

"You don't mind being home-schooled? What about meeting new friends?" Bruce sighed as he realized it.

"Fine…you'll be home-schooled for the first couple of weeks by a private tutor, but if I get negative feedback, you're heading straight to G.U."

Danny nodded eagerly in agreement, not even knowing the terms of the contract…like who'll his private tutor will even be…

"MRS. MANSON?!"

Danny just stood there, mouth wide open as the two adults laughed at his current state of shock.

"Mrs. Manson is actually a very intelligent woman and a respectable former professor in Gotham University, she has experience and not to mention trustworthy…"

"Uhh…." Danny was still speechless.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll turn you into a sparkling scholar in no time!" the cheery foster mother gave the stunned teen a back-breaking hug. Danny had a feeling this was how Sam was getting back at him for reading her diary. The old-fashioned lady dragged the teen to the study room with amazingly brute force for such dainty arms. Bruce can't help but laugh at his son's grimace as he saw a truck-load of books piled up at the side. How the woman fit all fifty encyclopedias in her purse was a mystery. Danny glared at him as he chuckled; all the while, Mrs. Manson was happily laying out his two-week long schedule that lasted from seven in the morning up to seven in the night everyday of the week.

Bruce Wayne made his leave to his office, knowing Danny was in good hands. He wasn't busy of course; he just went to the office to check up on things and occasionally go through the entire building. If important deals were made, he would present to sign them and check them himself as well, but those where scheduled ahead and often, he came only once a week while Alfred did most of the monitoring through cameras.

Vladimir Masters was supposedly attending another meeting with, he hadn't told Danny yet though. He knew for a fact that ghost could overshadow, he had the unfortunate experienced before and had been forced to use the weapon he disliked the most. Dipping his hand into his pocket, he took out a small silver ring with an small emerald tipped at the top. He designed it last night while he was looking through the blueprints of the Specter Deflector. He had compact it to a little ring that fit snuggly in his middle finger. The flaw in the Specter Deflector was it lacked of an off switch, thus every time the user touches a ghost, it'll hurt…even for half-ghosts. He had the emerald to correct this 'flaw', giving him power to prevent Danny from getting hurt at all. The Boo-merang was another interesting invention, the fact that it could key in on a specific ghost that is. He'll have to put in that detail later. He nimbly turned the small gem clockwise, causing the said emerald to glow for a moment. For now, he has to deal with the half-ghost slime ball too full of himself.

"Mrs. Manson? Do I really have to memorize the periodic table?" Danny looked positively dead white…more pale than his ghost from even.

"Of course! It'll be as easy as pie!" Mrs. Manson added on, "Oh! Don't forget to memorize it by atomic and proton number!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, wishing Pariah could just miraculously break free again…hopefully the ghost king will be enough to face his new teacher's wrath. The teen hated to admit it, but he was sort of enjoying this actually…in some sick, twisted way, learning all this new stuff was fun…despite the torturous drilling sessions Mrs. Manson had introduced. Proudly, he had effectively labeled all of the Asian countries by noon clocked by Mrs. Manson, in fifteen minutes, and had the pleasure of receiving a proud, beaming smile from his foster parent dash teacher dash torturer. Aside form that, the ex-professor had even managed to teach him algebra and, God forbid how, made him interested in it even.

After eating lunch and memorizing all the elements, she gave him half an hour to read a biology book, stating that it was like reading a story about your body. Giving him some of her own insights and views on it helped inspire him to delve into the book deeper. Oblivious to time, he hadn't noticed two hours had passed by and a smiling teacher was sitting across him knowing her strategy had worked effectively. She hadn't this much fun for ages, and she had a little inkling in her heart that her daughter would be smiling at her right now. _Oh Sam…how I could be so blind to see how sweet and adorable this boy is, I don't know…_ her observant daughter was a wise youth and the lady wished she could have admitted that to her gothic child sooner.

She glanced at her watch, almost five o'clock. She smiled seeing her student forcibly keeping his eyes close which were tired from all the reading. Soon enough, the boy dozed off and was softly snoring with a book lying across his lap. The second this happened did she whip out a camera and snapped a photo for her wallet. She grinned at the butler who had entered the room to do the same. Many of the maids and other butlers sneaked a peek and gave 'oohh's and 'aww's as they saw the teen slumber blissfully.

There was a cough.

Ms. Shaira had squeezed her way through the bunch of employees before setting sights on the butler and a weirdly dressed woman taking pictures of Danny asleep.

"Am I missing something here?" she was sure she was.

"Oh! A guest! I'm Mrs. Manson, one of Danny's foster parents and his home-school teacher," she cordially shook hands with Hawkgirl who glanced at Danny.

"He does look cute sleeping…" she had been acting motherly ever since she met Danny. It was weird but it did made sense. She had known from quite some time now that she'll be a mother in the future and somehow, her outlook on children had changed dramatically.

"I suppose I need to leave, I'll be back tomorrow though, take care of Danny while I'm gone okay?" the pink-colored lady didn't give her time to reply as she quickly left the room to a helicopter outside that Shaira heard…but not before she gave the teen a single peck on the cheek and tucking a few strands of his hair from his closed eyes.

Alfred had politely escorted her out the door and left her with the boy. Suddenly, she saw a wisp of blue cold air escape the child's lips.

_Was he cold?_

There were screams from the doorway, she swerved to the direction of the shouts and saw a robot with an eerie green glow about him floating in the doorway. His right arm had a gun sticking out from its side, letting out smoke as it had been recently used.

"Hand me the ghost child human, and you won't get hurt by the greatest hunter in ghostzone…" Skulker smirked seeing the woman freeze on the spot. _Must be from fear…_

"I don't think so," from out of no where, he saw the woman take out a medium-sized mace. "Nobody's getting Danny…"

"Foolish human! You are no match for me!" he zoomed up to the ceiling and blasted her head on. Expecting a toasted mortal from the clearing of smoke, he screamed in agony as a heavy, electrifying mace smacked right at the back of his head.

Skulker went spiraling down to the floor, crashing down painfully as he forgot to go intangible as he hit the ground. He groaned as he was lying face down on the wooden floor.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! No human could've escaped that!"

"Well, I'm not exactly human…" Hawkgirl flew down with her wings finally outstretched.

Danny had jolted up as he heard the crash shook him awake. He gasped as he saw Shaira, flying…with wings! He was even more surprised to see Skulker totally beaten up and broken and lying on the floor. Out of habit, he took out the thermos and sucked up the mechanical hunter before staring at Shaira…

"Danny, I can explain…"

"You have wings…"

"I know, I'm an alien-"

"Does-"

"Yes, Bruce knows as well as the others…"

Danny blinked and then sat down. He didn't seem mad or disgusted as Hawkgirl saw it, he seemed more confused.

"Let's make a deal…"

Danny just nodded dumbly.

"I'll explain everything once Bruce gets back and I'll the rest of the group too, is that okay?"

"I'm not mad you know…"

"…"

"Just confused…and shocked…"

"I could tell that much…"

"Are you Hawkgirl?"

"I thought you didn't know anything about Justice League…"

"Mrs. Manson made me look up the current news today, I got an idea…"

"So?"

"…………………………………………………"

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU WERE SO COOL ON THE NEWS! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO USE THE MACE!? YOU WERE SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

Shaira winced at how high his voice got when he was excited. She was relieved that he wasn't negative as she thought he would be.

"I am Thanagarian, and have been here on Earth for a while…" 

"Well, are the others, I mean Clark and others I mean, part of the League?"

Before she could reply, a certain billionaire got back home.

"Shaira…" it was Bruce. From the way he looked at them, he had obviously heard of everything.

"Hi Dad…" Danny was slightly hurt that Bruce never trusted him enough to tell him about this… but he understood the reasons for such secrets. Heck, they've only been together for a couple of days. Bruce noticed him looking down on the floor rather than his face.

"Danny, I was going to tell you know."

Blue eyes blinked, was he really?

"You'll have to take my word for it though…"

The teen was looked at his father straight in the eye. There were no lies…no guilt…and his instincts already told him Bruce was trustworthy.

"I trust you dad," Bruce had been there when he needed him the most…even if he barely knew him. He gave his dad a hug and Bruce hugged him back.

"I'm betting you know who the honorary Leaguers are now?"

Danny nodded reluctantly. He had an idea.

"Their identities?"

"Since Shaira is Hawkgirl, the others then…Superman is Clark Kent (only the glasses where different), Wonder Woman is Diana (could see that very clearly), and Green Lantern is John Stewart (the only difference is the eye color)…I think Flash is Wally West (attitude…and duh? Who else is there)," the last part was something Danny wasn't sure about, "is J'ohn Batman then?"

Hawkgirl chuckled along Bruce who patted the teen's messy black hair.

"Good boy, I knew you had it in you, you're almost right, except for the Batman part though…"

"Then who?"

Danny eyes widened in realization, "It's Alfred?!"

Shaira just burst out laughing.

"No," Bruce shrugged and pointed his direction…the boy was as observant and logical as he was clueless and confused.

"No way!"

Danny was shocked about that last part. His dad is a leaguer?! A hero!

"Now you know, would you like Shaira and others to see your own secret?"

Danny was a bit taken back. It was Vlad thing all over again. Adults knowing his secret…asking him to join them…but, wasn't this different? Vlad Masters was an evil guy who didn't care for him till he found out he was a halfa. How was Bruce any different? He saw all those good they did in the news…maybe this was different.

Bruce was worried about this, the boy's face was like an open book. He had confirmed that Vlad had been indeed half-ghost. He had winced when he had shook hands with Bruce. There was the proof. And now his fears had been confirmed, Vlad had made Danny lose his trust over adults. His parents, teachers…everyone…because of Vlad, he probably did something, but Bruce wasn't going to make the same mistake on Danny.

"You don't have to son, I meant it as an invitation…not a threat or command… I won't force you if you don't want to show them," he took Danny by the shoulders and looked at those innocent eyes, so trusting but so cautious.

It was about time Danny told someone his secret…especially his family…he had made that mistake once…he wasn't going to make the same mistake with his adoptive dad. Bruce already knew of course, and he told Danny the rest already knew as well…but it felt weird to reveal all that to so many.

Slowly he nodded and that was all Bruce needed. Before Danny knew it, he was facing a Batman, his dad, from behind in a sleek black jet with Shaira beside him. They were heading off…to the Watch Tower.

Vlad Masters could clearly see that he was going to need more help in getting his son back. The 'adoptive' father had been armed in his meeting. The white-haired halfa had suspected so as he felt the jolt of pain shooting through as he shook arms. He merely winced… but the fact that Mr. Wayne was armed meant he was going to need human minions for this. A ghost shield will be up in no time after his recent attack with the ecto-beasts and Skulker, and knowing Daniel as a very poor liar, probably let the secret out by now... both of their secrets. But he had no intention of spreading the boy's though, he doubt Mr. Wayne wanted his son to be revealed to the harsh, cold world either. The advantage he had was like a double-edged sword, revealing Daniel will inevitably reveal himself…and as he was planning Daniel to be his son, he rather not reveal the secret at all.

"In time, little badger, you will be a Masters…very soon…" he thought darkly as he signed the papers his lawyers had made under his command… a legal document making former Daniel Fenton, present Daniel Wayne, and future Daniel Masters…heir to the Masters fortune.

"The bait is garnished…and all I have to do…is set and wait…" his eyes flashed red as he maniacally laughed in his reclusive study.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12:

Danny had to hold his jaw to keep it from hitting the floor. The adults had to smile as they saw him act like an excited child visiting the theme park for the first time. To them, his light sapphire eyes were shining and his smile breathtakingly adorable. The teen was too distracted by the huge satellite of heroes to notice a camera snapping away. It was Bruce's…it was bought and brought by Alfred's request. Shaira was the one doing the clicking though. She could only imagine the chaos when they get there.

"Superman, Batman and Shaira are heading back here," the Martian had just gotten their transmissions via telepathy, he grinned as he heard the end of the message, "and they brought a special guest with them…"

_News travels fast…_ the Kryptonian raised an eyebrow as he saw the hangar suddenly becoming a hotspot to 'hang out' in. He could see the faceless hero Question leaning in the shadows with the violet and violent beauty the Huntress, and Supergirl with Stargirl giggling excitedly in midair. Not to mention, Green Arrow and the Siren were a couple of steps away from him. Other than them, there were assortments of other heroes walking at the sidelines and chatting away. A familiar red streak zoomed to his side.

"He's bringing the kid here?"

"I think so."

"Cool…" taking notice of the crowd, "never knew the kid was so popular…"

"You can thank my cousin and Stargirl for that, they've been commercializing Danny since we left."

"What, it's not like they have shirts with his face on it…"

"No, but they have a club…"

"…you're kidding right?"

"Not really, they've even recruited members from the Teen Titans…"

Flash laughed. It was hilarious, how could he even hold it in. Even the man of steel agreed as he laughed along with him. Green Lantern was with Diana when they flew down to meet them.

"Check it out, have you seen the news?" the African-American hero had a newspaper with him. "Mr. Masters had just announced Danny as his heir, as if he was expecting him to be with him soon."

"I doubt Danny is even aware he's anybody's heir, Bruce didn't mention it, but I'm pretty certain Danny's his heir too." The kid is a highly interesting topic. In accordance to how weird his life was before, Clark's gut told him that it'll be getting weirder.

The hanger door opened. A jet was landing. All eyes were on the aircraft as it descended from the sky.

Danny could see the huge number of people costumed and/or uniformed. He never realized there were so many heroes till that moment. There even was a robin-hood guy out there…and a guy…without a face? The teen couldn't help but blush seeing all the beautiful, 'totally-out-of-his-league' and definitely older women. One of them was strangely similar in outfit and style to his dark best friend. She was in violet and black suit, that Danny thought lacked a lot of fabric, with a long cape trailing behind her. Overall, he looked gothic to him and she had black hair too. It beginning to creep him out on how many people were so similar to his deceased loved ones…or how he kept comparing living people to dead ones.

"Dad?"

"I know…"

"How?"

"Can you fly us out invisible?"

"Yup!" Danny was more than happy to… he wanted as less attention as he can get.

"I'll pass," Hawkgirl turned for the door, waiting for them to disappear before she opened it. Holding hand by hand, Danny Phantom turned them invisible before phasing out through the jet and out of the hanger.

Ignoring the puzzled looks from spectators, she calmly set herself down to the ground. Flash had zoomed in to meet her.

"Hey Shaira! Where's Danny and Batman?" almost everyone had failed to notice the disappearance of the father-son team.

"Somewhere in the watchtower, they flew off since Danny wasn't very comfortable with crowds…" her voice was loud and clear, and most of the people got the message as the group began to dissipate.

Swooping down, Danny gently let his dad land safely in the Batman's quarters. Bruce set his door on lock-mode. Reverting back to his human side, the fourteen-year old had let out a breath of relief as he plopped down on the leather chair.

"Tired already?" the Dark Knight let his mask fall, knowing he had just locked the door.

Smiling warily, the teen shrugged in return.

"Just experiencing some shock-lag…" finding himself a remote, he switched on the plasma television in front of him, "Nice room..."

The billionaire chuckled. His room was plainly but fully furnished. It had a computer at the side and had several compartments that kept emergency equipment. He watched his son lazily flip through the channels till he stopped…blue eyes wide and openly staring at the screen in shock with his mouth gaping.

The look on Bruce's face darkened at the sight. A pony-tailed man clad in a pricey-looking black suit flashing a great big fake smile to the sea of reporters. His eyes were shining with hidden agenda to Wayne's observant eyes. Taking the remote from the stunned teenager, he increased the volume.

"Yes, I, Vladimir Masters, am making a significantly important announcement… I have dedicated in my will that the sole inheritor of my massive fortune is none other than the former Daniel Fenton of Amity Park, the son of my dearest and closest friends Jack and Maddie Fenton…" there was an audible gasp in the background. "Since I have no other close relatives, I've decided to choose the closest thing to what I have as a son…" Dramatically, he took a paper and showed it to the world. There were flashes of cameras.

A blonde reporter came to view.

"There you have it, former Daniel Fenton, Daniel F. Wayne, is possible the richest and wealthiest teenager in the world! According to reports, Daniel Wayne is not only the heir to the Wayne fortune, but to Mansons and Masters as well!"

The screen turned pitch black. Silence dominated the room.

"Why would he do that?" Honestly, Danny thought Vlad was going to reveal he was half-ghost…not make him a Masters heir.

"I don't know, but I have an idea…" Bruce kept a reassuring hand of his son's head. "Don't worry, if he tries anything, I'll be there to stop him."

The boy nodded, slowly but surely he did. Somehow, a gut feeling told him this was just the beginning of his not-going-to-be-ever-normal life. A knock interrupted them…then girlish squeals followed…

"I can see HIM!"

"Seriously?! Quick! Punch the door down!"

"Eh? No way! You do it!"

"I thought you were the president of the club!"

"Errr…let's try knocking first…I don't think Clark will like it too much when he finds out I've been barging into rooms and breaking doors…"

"No fair! I don't have x-ray vision! This is totally unfair!"

"Relax! We can just wait for an answer you know…"

"What about 'accidentally' knocking too hard?"

"Stargirl!?"

"What? It's an idea!"

Danny had looked completely confused. Who was "him"? Did they mean his dad or something? He gulped hearing them talk about breaking-the-door-down part. Batman, his dad, had groaned when the voices arrived. He pulled his mask back up again. Supergirl probably saw them in the ship with her powers. He was debating on whether they'll really break his door or wait till he opens it. Seeing the expression on his son's face, he was guessing that he was completely clueless on how he was directly related to the current situation. Better safe than sorry, feeling very evil at the moment and hoping that this will distract his son from the fruitloop crisis.

He opened the door.

To Danny, all hell or rather Pariah and his evil self times ten broke loose as in 0.005 milliseconds. He was literally grabbed and flown out the room before he could blink…at all. It was all a blur to him except for the high-pitched screams and squeals he could hear in the background. Somewhere, he was definitely sure he heard a despicable low chuckle from his dad.

Batman almost regretted his recent action as his son almost teleported out of the room courtesy of Supergirl's and Stargirl's super speed combined. But the Batman was approximately 85 sure that he'll get his son back…hopefully in one piece. The 15 percent is when he'll need the older and wiser Kryptonian for help.

No sooner did they left, a familiar couple came to view. It was Green Arrow and Siren. They looked concerned and worried. They've obviously encountered the clueless and confused looking teen being carried off by super-powered and dangerously hyperactive teenagers.

"He'll be fine…"

"…"

"Check up on him for me?"

They nodded.

Reluctantly, they went off and didn't want to even bother asking for anymore details. Sometimes it was better to know as little as possible.

It didn't take long to find the two girls with their poor, innocent victim. They were at the canteen.

"Hi! I'm Stargirl!" the masked blonde extended a friendly hand towards Danny who shook it hesitantly. Turning towards the other girl, "I'm Supergirl!"

"I'm Danny…" He smiled shyly. They were really pretty.

His blue eyes seem to unknowingly sparkle at them when he smiled back. The duo was melting in delight at the sight and dreamily stared at him.

"Soo, do you have a girlfriend?" Supergirl suddenly asked as Stargirl took out a video camera. Danny didn't notice.

"No…not really…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and Black."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What band do you like?"

"The Humpty Dumpty."

"When's you're birthday?"

"July 31." (not true in real Danny phantom show, only in my story)

"What are you're hobbies?"

"Err… sketching in my spare time, usually play videogames, and…" he wasn't sure whether ghost-hunting counted as a hobby…it was more like a part-time job without pay.

"You draw?"

He did draw and had a whole sketchpad full of drawings of ghosts, family, and friends. Lately, he wasn't feeling as inspired as he did, ever since the accident. He wasn't sure if he was even good, only Sam, Tucker, and soon after Jazz had ever seen the inside of his pad. They said it was good…but they were his loved ones, so they had to say that.

"Yah…but I'm not really that good…"

"Can you give us a sample?"

In a flash, they had a pencil and paper in front of him.

"What do you want me to draw?"

"Anything ,of course! It's up to you!"

He took the piece of wood and graphite, and skillfully stroked the tool against the clean white paper. Visualizing what he thought he'd treasure forever, from now on and ever. He was unaware of the crowd growing around him as he was engrossed only on the pencil at his finger tips and the paper on the table. In a matter of minutes, an image emerged. It was a rough sketch, but the picture was crystal clear. The dark shadow of Batman protectively hovering over the sleeping figure of himself…peacefully slumbering in the safety of his father's embrace.

"Woah…" Flash was too amazed on how many times this kid had awed him, through past and current times, and hidden talents.

The speedster wasn't the only one. The Green Arrow and Siren had been a few of the audience. Another couple was faceless Question and Huntress. They had all seen the creation of the life-like image that had formed in a matter of minutes. Danny thoroughly impressed by himself as he finished. He hadn't drawn like that for a long time. It felt relaxing as he let out all his pent up emotions into the now dulled pencil. He was still clueless to the audience of seven that had gathered around him as he continuously stared at the piece of work.

Stargirl was still recording and Supergirl gaping. They were beginning to think they've just found the perfect and ideal dream guy…

"Have you ever taken lessons?" surprisingly, it was Huntress who asked.

Unaware to whom he was even talking to, "No, I've just been drawing since I was a kid, but I never let anybody see my drawings except my friends…it's not good anyway.."

"You're too modest for your own good…" it was Green Arrow this time.

"And very talented…" the Siren added as she picked the paper off the teen's hands to get a closer look. It was made in few measly minutes but the details were apparent. The slight creases that was barely visible where shown between the teens eyebrows…almost making him look…scared? Worried? The shadow seemed slightly doubled, like there was another looming figure behind the Batman. The pointed tips almost formed a crescent lying on its convex side…different from Batman's that were sharp and straight up.

The blonde duo of youthful leaguers was dismissed by their superiors and had grudgingly left.

"…" Danny looked up for the first time, and finally noticed the others' presence.

"Hi." It was the faceless man who had extended a sign of welcome, "You can call me Question."

Danny took it without hesitation; not at all feeling threatened by the man's lack of facial anything. He had seen him when they were in the jet. He turned to the Sam-like lady beside Question. She wasn't smiling but not glaring either.

"This lovely lady is Huntress," the faceless hero had noticed Danny's stares. "Look familiar?"

"She reminds of a friend of mine…" realizing he was staring; he suddenly looked down and found the table a very interesting piece of specimen. Unknown to him, there was familiar red streak across his cheeks.

Her stoic expression softened seeing the boy turn red. He was bashful. The red speedster laughed and heartily ruffled the teen's already messy raven hair. Introductions were made and Danny found out the other couple was Green Arrow and the Siren. They were nice.

A/N: Someone mentioned the Fenton's having a fortune too and yes, there is. I honestly completely forgot about it. So I decided it would be under his Foster parents care since he's still under-aged. So it would be under the Mansons and Foleys fortune category. Oh yeah, there a DISCLAIMER thing too, _I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it characters…_

There we go…so…I was really reluctant to actually post stories because I thought they were so…I really thought my stories were lame. (Talk about lack of self-confidence) but I do think my sketches are pretty good (at http://holmeskudo. )… okay going out of topic, the story is going to have an ending despite a possible (update gap) in the next couple months due to upcoming major exams that feels like forever. Gomen (sorry) for that and I hope readers of Gotham Phantom will still read my first fanfic ever typed out…(it's always been in my head)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 13:

The Dark Knight glided out of his room only to be met by the red-caped wonder.

"Superman, we need to talk."

"We'll talk in my room, Batman."

They walked in silence as they made their way to the room.

"Danny…is he staying at the Watch Tower?"

"…"

"Okay…so what did you want to talk about then?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, you mean the one when Mr. Masters placed Danny as his heir?"

"That one."

"Why is it so important? I doubt placing Danny as his heir could make the boy his son anytime soon, and I find it highly unlikely for Danny to want to be his son either, even after this." The Kryptonian could clearly tell that his trusted friend knew more than he did.

"I know… but this action wasn't random…there's something up. Remember the night Danny was almost kidnapped? He was already wanted by the most dangerous criminals and kidnappers in Gotham before I could even make it official in public…"

"Where are you getting at Bruce? That Masters could kidnap Danny? I thought the kid had ghost powers, he can defend himself with ghosts can't he? And what can making the kid his heir help I the kidnapping?"

"That's the point…Danny can only defend himself against ectoplasmic entities…not humans…Joker was human, and he didn't even bother to use his powers at all… to the point of getting himself into a very dangerous situation, Vlad Masters knows this. Danny's weakness to fight the so called 'powerless' but dangerous… he's too scared to reveal himself…Clark… he's turning him into bait…"

"W-wait a second Bruce! This seems a bit far-fetched! You mean he's making Danny more susceptible to kidnappers to get to the boy? How will he even know who kidnaps Danny?"

"Nothing a little tracking device can fix, not that I've found any, but still, Vlad has ghost powers, that alone is enough to overcome mere human beings…to get to his prize…" his voice was grim now. "This is all just speculation…but it makes so much sense to his recent moves…he didn't need to announce that to the international news, or to even arrange his will so early and shout it out to the public…"

"So now every criminal out there is after him… it's unbelievable…"

"Clark…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't breathe of this to Danny, promise me that."

The man of steel knew his friend better than to argue with the father, and usually, the outcomes were to their advantage. Somehow, he didn't feel the same way in this situation. He nodded at the dark hero.

Meanwhile, Danny was deftly evading the blunt but weird arrows coming his way, and by weird, he meant they froze stuff, exploded, shot out nets, and threw fire. When Green Arrow asked what other talents he had, he hadn't expected he meant this. Question and Huntress had left in between the shooting. He barely missed an exploding arrow when Huntress smiled at him and made him redder than Flash's costume.

His movements were precise and swift as he jumped out of the way. Being shot at a daily basis was paying off as so far he hasn't been hit. Jumping over twin arrows with a net in between, he smoothly landed back on the ground just to slide to the left to avoid another freezing arrow. He was strangely calm… very calm. _Okay, I officially am a weird kid, who does not panic or feel unnatural as he deftly avoids deadly arrows being shot by a guy in tights…not to mention, refers to himself as a third person as he talks to himself, yeah, I'm definitely not weird…_

"Okay kid, you're fast and agile…" Green Arrow had stopped. "Maybe we should try hand-to-hand combat…"

Danny looked a bit pale…this was going to hurt… He gulped as Siren stepped forward.

"Relax kid! I told her to go easy on you!"

Somehow, that didn't reassure the raven-haired teen who was about to come face to face with a very pretty and scary heroine.

The teen gasped as the blonde took only a split second to drive at him and throw him a punch. He barely missed it as he threw himself back only to raise his forearms to block out a series of kicks. Tired of defense, he ducks slides his right leg at her feet, hoping to knock her down. No chance, the beautiful fighter shot up and flipped behind him. He rolled out of the way in time to avoid a crushing fist heading straight at him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Danny recognized Wally's voice and he was relieved as he was getting tired already.

"Not bad Danny," the Siren had to comment, the teen was a natural, and he just needs the proper training. She saw the teen smile sheepishly as she helped him up to his feet, but somehow, someone this cute and adorable didn't seem threatening at all. Those baby blue eyes were way too innocent for words.

"Go rest over there kiddo, I'll go get ya some junk food," the Flash zoomed to the counter.

Danny obediently and tiredly walked to the far-end table…right beside the window. The two other adult followed from behind.

"He's getting to you isn't he?" the Robin-hood look-alike whispered to the Siren.

"He seems too child-like for a teenager, not to mention, did you notice his moves?"

"Those weren't random, he's done it before, and I'm guessing a lot."

"His eyes…smile… he's too cute for this stuff…"

"I'm starting to worry that he's too cute…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe, he's a potential competition…"

The couple laughed and drew the teen's attention who looked at them, confused. They smiled back, holding in their fits of snickers. Clueless Danny just smiled back innocently and went on ahead. Luckily, he still had his backpack on when he was abducted and had left it on the table. He was starting to feel sweaty and knowingly, he delved his hand into his bag to retrieve a shirt. It was black and white t-shirt he got from Sam a while back, he never got around wearing it since he was worried it could get either burnt, torn, ripped, obliterated, disintegrated…get damaged.

Surprisingly, I didn't look as gothic as he expected it to be. It was almost like his favorite red and white shirt except it lacked the red logo in the middle and instead of red edges, it had black instead.

Rummaging deeper into his backpack, he found his mom's red goggles. Flash said there were restrooms a few steps away from their table. By the time he got back, the three adults were already seated and chatting animatedly, well, at least Flash was. He had the goggles hung around his neck, the seemingly harmless accessory was one of the few things he found cool in his mom's outfit. It shoots out ecto-lasers doubled as night vision goggles too. Seating himself with his elders, he gladly accepted a burger and dug in. As strange as it seemed to have a burger in a floating satellite full of super-powered heroes, he was perfectly calm. The fact that he was not even the slightest freaked out…further made him conclude that he was 100 a weird fourteen-year old.

The intercom interrupted his thoughts.

"All leaguers report to the main station, I repeat, all leaguers report to the main station…" it was J'ohn's voice, and then suddenly, another person was talking through the speakers.

"Black-haired teens with blue-eyes are to stay behind in the canteen where 'he' can stay out of trouble…" Danny scowled at the familiar voice that was owned by a certain billionaire who let him get 'abducted' by the two super-powered fanatics a short time ago.

The people around him chuckled at the puckering of his lips.

"Too bad kiddo, looks like you're stuck here," Wally flashed the pouting teen a grin before waving a bye and zooming off.

Green Arrow and the Siren had followed and left Danny a pat on the head before leaving him all alone. The boy groaned. He was getting treated like a baby… He was a ghost hybrid who has faced more than enough near-death situations than he'd like. He can handle a bunch of human lunatics and aliens…maybe… He bit his lip, thinking hard before coming to a conclusion. Making up his mind, he puts on his goggles and goes ghost.

"Dad never mentioned a 'white-haired teen with green-eyes' didn't he?" he smirked at the loophole in his adopted father's statement.

Lugging along his back pack, he goes invisible and heads towards the gathering. He figured no one else should be able to sense him anyway. It's about time he saw how his dad really 'worked'. He was completely oblivious to the tracking device still attached on his hazmat suit as he phased through the walls and landed behind a pillar.

Cautiously, he stayed invisible as he listened within earshot.


	11. AN author's note not on hiatus

A/N: Gotham Phantom is still on, I just need more time to update than usual since I barely have time now to type. Thank you for all who read my story, and for the record, I'm still an amateur who appreciates all the criticisms and corrections I can get.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 14:

He could almost feel the steel-eyed gaze from his costumed father, but he shook the feeling away as paranoia. How would Bruce even know he was there anyway? As stealthy as a cat, at least an invisible one, he crept behind a… cowboy? Never mind, he went through the Wild West hero and several other heroes he didn't recognize, blushing as he phased through a burning green lady.

He was already within earshot before, but now he could take a closer look at what was going on. Regretfully, he discovered he was probably the shortest person…hero…okay, organism there. Being right at the front of the crowd, he felt jitterier as he felt those ever-observant orbs seemingly penetrating his very being.

_Relax Danny, he can't see you remember? For all he knows, I'm gorging myself ten-pounds of junk food per minute in the canteen. _

Batman's eyes narrowed.

Danny winced… his confidence was quickly ebbing away from him. He was sure wasn't he? Silently gulping, he decides to move back a little, hoping to avoid those cold eyes. Hard to believe this was the same father who cared for him as if he was an infant with tender loving care and soft gentle eyes.

Gentle his foot! Those looks being bulldozed at him were giving him chills colder than his ghost sense. Fortunately he had hid himself behind another hero, Question, who surprisingly didn't have Huntress at his side. The former black-haired teen sighed in relief as his dad looked away from his direction.

Looks like he was getting away with this small act of defiance…

Batman continued to glare at the invisible spy; he had a knack for sensing if something wasn't right. He also had a sneaking suspicion that his teenage son was most likely going to and will be disobeying his words. Having ghost powers was just a plus on how much trouble the kid could get into… probably triples the amount of a normal teen.

Unsure but trusting his instincts, he pulled his gaze away from the front of crowd. The league had more important matters to attend to. According to Superman, there were a series of natural disasters and catastrophes all over the world. Aside from the fact that all fifteen disasters happened all within the last hour, they were all unrelated. One was a typhoon in Manila, Philippines. Another was an earthquake that reached 8.9 on the Richter scale in Tokyo, Japan. Many others were volcanic eruptions and tsunamis… all of which were directly hitting on capitals.

Something was obviously up.

There'd been absences of several villains in the underground, several of which that included Lex Luthor. There've also been reports on some missing hi-tech machinery.

But now, the real emergency is the disasters. Superman had divided the league into groups. Of course, J'ohn and some other heroes were left in the watch tower to monitor and look over the entire situation, while the other honorary leaguers were divided among the groups to take charge.

Batman and Flash's team was heading off to Philippines. Shaira was heading off to Japan while the Green Lantern was all the way in Cairo, Egypt. Superman was left with Washington. The rest of the teams had their own leaders.

Bruce was almost tempted to ask Superman to drop off Danny on the way to the USA, but he restrained himself knowing how much danger it was to leave Danny alone in the mansion, whether or not the whole estate was under intense ghost and human security. Not to mention, the Joker incident was non-existent to Danny's eyes who thought it was all a creepy nightmare. Overall, his son wasn't even aware he was an ideal target for ransom. So for now, he'll have to settle with Watch Tower as the baby sitter.

He'll have set-up an online connection for Mrs. Manson lessons for next week if his son was staying here for awhile.

As he stepped into the jet, he failed to notice the sudden drop of temperature as significant when Flash shivered behind him.

"Jeez, what's with the cold?" Flash complained as he rubbed his hands together. It was only for a second.

In a matter in minutes, the jet was landing in the crowded city. The roads were flooded by murky waters. Almost everyway, people were stranded on top of big cars vans.

The team parted. The main aim was to keep all civilians on high ground. The winds were strong and so was the rain. Batman was busy with organizing the rescued masses into a large basket court located on a hill. Flash was zooming in and out of the area, bringing in more soaking wet but grateful civilians.

Too busy bandaging a man's fractured leg; Bruce took no notice of black-haired American teenager helping out in the rescue.

Danny Fenton couldn't help it. He couldn't just hide out there and do nothing, even if it meant he could get in mountains of trouble. Grimacing at the muddy ends of the cuff of his pants, he ran into the pouring rain and towards a squatter house down the hill. He'd heard a scream, or so he thought, as the heavy rains made it even harder to hear anything else.

The water level had risen up to his chest and had made it even more difficult for him to get to the house faster. Looking around cautiously, he made his lower body intangible to make things easier for him. Finally reaching the rickety house, he shouted.

"ANYBODY HERE! HELLO!"

He could only hear the rain splashing outside. No reply.

"H-help!"

It was a little girl's voice.

"HANG ON!"

Hoping his ears where right, he slipped through the back door at the end of the room where he found…

A smirking bald guy who suspiciously looked like Lancer?

Danny frowned. He swore he heard a little girl. Maybe the guy's a falsetto?

"Uhh, dude, do you need help?" he sure didn't look like it. What was with the weird looking armor? Almost like the Fenton Peeler in green.

"I was hoping for a bigger catch, but I suppose you'll do…"

It took a full ten seconds for Danny Phantom/ Fenton/ Wayne could fully comprehend that this theorized falsetto male was a bad guy.

"G-gah!?" was all Danny could say as huge pair of hairy arms came up from behind him and pulled him into steel tight hug.

"What is a child doing with the Justice League? He does not even look fit enough to fight." Danny just gawked at the talking white gorilla, with a huge brain to match, who had just grabbed him.

"L-let go! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" cursing of monkeys and crazy bald people followed, "HELL! LET GO!"

In all the craziness, he failed to remember he had ghost powers to begin with.

Before he could even think 'Duh! He had ghost powers', he felt a sharp jab on his right shoulder. His baby blue eyes behind his goggles widened in terror as he saw the syringe had plunged through his skin. Frightened, he tried to struggle against the large ape but within seconds, his head was feeling heavier and his eyes were struggling to keep open. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the muddy waters beneath them.

Batman frowned seeing the small house down the hill collapse. Hopefully, Flash and the others have cleared the vicinity. His communicator beeped.

"J'ohn? What is it?"

"Bruce, I cannot locate the boy nor can I sense him in the Watch Tower…"

"What?! I thought they left him in the cafeteria!"

The Martian winced. He rarely ever experiences his non-super powered human friend to panic like this.

"Is it possible he had snuck into one of the ships?"

"I… damn, I knew I should have ghost-proofed my jet… maybe, I left a tracking device on him, I'm sending you the frequency, track him down." Danny was going to be in so much trouble…

"I've got him, he seems to be moving…"

"Where is he?"

"In the Philippines for now, heading towards Japan according to the direction…"

"… Danny…"

"Bruce, the speed he's going isn't normal, it's too fast, even for Superman…"

"He's on a jet then?"

"The satellite isn't showing anything…"

"… J'ohn, the tracking device has another feature, it monitors Danny's heart rate and vitalities, what's it showing?"

"Slow but steady, like he's… "

"Unconscious, Danny's likely been knocked out, whoever set up this whole parade of disasters is probably kidnapping Leaguers, J'ohn, start sending warning to all the teams and inform them all to keep a sharp look-out and that the kidnappers have a hostage." Bruce was trying with all his might to keep calm. He had to…for Danny's sake…for his son's safety.

"…Bruce, he'll be alright…" the Martian cut off the line and proceeded to send out the distress message.

Flash had just zoomed into the crowded shelter where he easily spotted his fellow black-cloaked hero.

"Hey Bats! The others are setting up barriers to keep the water level down, I've checked thrice, all civilians accounted for," the red speedster paused, noticing his friend's deeper than usual frown, "Hey Batman, you okay?"

"Danny's…"

"What happen to the kiddo? Ate too much junk food up there huh?"

"He's possibly been kidnapped…"

Blink.

"WHAT?!"

"He snuck in the jet, with his powers, and probably tried to help out in the rescue, this whole thing was a set-up to kidnap Leaguers…we got him on the tracking device."

"Let go then! The others can handle things here!" the speedy hero rushed to the jet where Batman soon followed. If they hurt a single hair on his son's head, they're going to pray that Superman was there to save them. Batman was not a very nice person.

Flash had shuddered just thinking of the poor fools who had the bravery/ stupidity to ever cross the Dark Knight's path.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 15:

The ex-millionaire and present criminal had to smile. The JL had been too concerned for the people's safety to keep a look-out for them. The boy they'd captured was fast asleep under the depressant. The black-haired teen looked no older than fourteen. The red goggles he wore covered his eyes, and they couldn't get it off either, a security measure. Seeing him stir, he had just placed him in the device similar to what they've put on Batman in the past. The Martian wouldn't be able to detect him and any tracking devices on him would be hidden. The boys neck arms and legs were restrained and a nearly unbreakable glass encased the whole teenager. He heard the boy groan.

Odd, the dose should have kept the little one unconscious for at least twenty-four hours.

Batman cursed loudly as he saw the blinking green dot disappear. They've cancelled out his frequency. He feared for the worst.

The large gorilla was quietly reading a book while the plane was on autopilot. They didn't worry much on getting caught, they doubt the League have even notice-

CRASH!

Damn.

Turning one of side windows, Lex smiled.

"Relax, it's just visitor."

A red-skinned man let himself in through the back of the jet smirking. The evil Lantern had heard about their catch and wanted to see for himself.

The prisoner was starting to wake up.

Danny was starting to really hate himself for stupidly forgetting about his powers. It was almost ridiculous. His mind was still in a haze and he couldn't focus his powers even if he tried. In his head, he was hitting himself repeatedly with Fenton bat.

He didn't even notice the three pairs of eyes on him.

"Well, well, a scrawny youth, aren't I impressed…"

"At least we have a prisoner; I'm betting Green Lantern beat you again."

"Shut it, the bastard had back-up…"

Danny could hear them but not understand them… his head hurt to much to even register what the adult were blabbering about. _Probably on some evil and diabolical literature homework the Lancer-look alike wanted to make Danny do…_ He could only see their lips moving. What the hell do they want with him anyway? They didn't look like ghosts or any Vlad's minions…

"Luthor, the boy is awake," the gorilla had taken the liberty of removing the glass casing around the boy.

"Well hello there sunshine, tell me, do you know who we are?"

Danny tried his best to glare at the Lancer-look alike. Hell, he didn't care who the guy was. He just wants to kick the guy's butt for kidnapping him.

"No, and I don't really care, so could you just let me go?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that boy," it was the red-skinned man who was peering into his goggles. For a second, he wondered why most his enemies had blue, red, or green skin.

As the said villain's face was only inches from his own, Danny tried to back away, not that he could, from those searching eyes.

"Uhh…Dude? Personal space!"

As the man backed away, Danny grimaced as he saw the white ape taking out another injection. He never did like the hospital since that second incident with Spectra. His arm still ached from that last injection, which he bitterly remembered was not gently done. The 'bald' one as the teen called, was smirking at him.

"We're giving you a bigger dosage this time, don't worry,"

Danny glared at him fiercely.

_I don't care if you're Lancer's evil freakin' twin! I'm not letting you stick anything at me again!_

Praying hard, he concentrated on transforming as he tried to push away the distracting pounding in his head.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Suddenly, blue rings appeared around the boy's waist with one sliding up from his waist and the other down to his feet. Similar to what had happened to the Ecto-suit, the Fenton goggles remained in place. A white-haired halfa was revealed.

"So you do have powers…" Lancer wasn't too shock to see the teen having special abilities…the boy had to have powers to get involved with the League.

The teen just glared. Danny, remembering he was still trapped, made himself intangible and effectively made the constraints on him obsolete. Before he could even take a step further from the device, he was suddenly incased in a blood-red orb. He looked up to see the red-skinned man pointing a ring at him. He tried going intangible once more. He couldn't do it._ What?_

Somehow, the red thingy was cancelling out his powers. _Damn! He's not even a ghost! _Trying harder, he put more energy into it. He had almost phased out when suddenly the 'red thingy' began coiling around his arms and legs. _What the hell! _

Longer vines of crimson began coiling itself around his neck and chest, he was gasping for air now.

For a second, his eyes flickered. Suddenly he was glowing icy blue, he cried out as he released the pent up cold energy and froze the entire innards of the orb. Danny Phantom shattered the dome and sent shards of ice at the ring master.

"He can pass through objects, has ice powers…some super strength as well." Lex noted as he picked up a piece of frozen water.

Danny didn't even take the time to listen to him as he phased himself through the ground. Seeing himself in the free open air, the first thought that came to his mind…

_Cool! He escaped!_

Deciding to stay invisible, he flew as far away from the jet as possible.

"Heh, looks like your hostage escaped Luthor," the ape was chuckling at the lost.

Danny sighed in relief as the Jet of Freaks wasn't tailing him. Hopefully, his dad will never find out that he was kidnapped by crazed lunatics with talking apes and ringmasters.

The unobservant and impossibly dense teen failed to immediately notice a hovering black jet behind him ( he was too deep in his thoughts of finding a feasible means of getting back to outer space without getting caught… and thinking of more insult for his new line of 'enemies')… and a very scary and heart-stopping shadow of darkness looming behind him.

"…wonder how I can get back to the tower, maybe I can sneak into a space ship or something…"

Silence and cold realization followed.

"My dad is behind me isn't he?" he wasn't directing the question to anyone in particular.

"Yes, and Daniel Fenton/Wayne/Phantom is officially in deeper trouble than you'll ever imagine," Flash's try at the comic relief wasn't helping Danny feel any safer as a large dark hand grabbed him by the neck of his jumpsuit into the jet.

For a brief moment, Danny wondered if escaping the Jet of Freaks was such a good idea.

Wally West had zoomed back into the pilot's seat…abandoning Danny in his demise. _Coward…_ The teen hesitantly transformed back to scrawny human Danny, who chuckled nervously at his father's death glare. Somehow, he felt safer when Pariah Dark tried taking over Amity Park.

"…sorry?" Danny squirmed under his gaze.

"…" Glare intensity steadily increasing.

"Really sorry?"

"…" Glare intensity rising steeply.

"…will adding another 'really' work?" He twitched as the glare intensity meter shot through the roof.

"…"

The guilt-ridden teenager looked up to his father then down to the floor.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you and made you worry…" This time Danny added a pout to it and glassy big blue eyes as he looked up guiltily.

The Dark Knight sighed. He knew he should be furious by now. His head was screaming 'I want to rip you limb from limb for making me worry like that' mode…but one look at those blue eyes almost tearing up… he couldn't do it. Ruffling his messy black hair, he wrapped his arms around the small frame.

Pulling his son to tight hug, he let a breath of complete relief escape him. He really…really was getting soft… but the cold-hearted hero didn't have the will power to punish his adopted son, not with that look. What could he do, Danny was very easy thing to get overprotective with …and to get really attached with. Hard to believe that Batman would go all 'emo' in matter of seconds when his son was in danger.

"Come on! That's all!? He says sorry and you hug him!" to be completely honest, Flash was relieved to see Bruce didn't punish the kid. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Bruce!"

The father and son ignored the speedster's rants.

"Are you alright?" he could see the teen pulling away, only slightly, from the hug to meet his gaze. He could also see the blush spreading across his cheeks. Too much hugging…

"Yeah, just a little worn out that's all," Danny let himself get carried in bridal style, as he just realized how tired he had been. Batman placed him on one of the seats gently, as the teenager easily fell asleep. Taking out a spare cape, he draped it over the slumbering angel.

Wally West smiled softly. It was astounding how Batman had changed so fast… Still… Bruce went back to 'stoic and serious' mode after he tucked his son in. Flash did an anime style sweat-dropped at the sudden mood swing and change of aura.

Flash was now certain of one unmistakable fact.

_Those kidnappers are doom._

Batman had lifted up the boy's shirt only to discover some slight bruises around his chest as well as his neck. Not mention, the very slight swelling of one of the teen's shoulders.

_Yep, they're doom… and this time, without the remains…_


	14. AN author's note

A/N: Exams are very super duper near so, the updates will take time for now on (till end of the Exams at least, gomen (sorry)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 16:

They've arrived in the tower hours ago, and had met up with the team. Fortunately, Danny seemed to be the only almost-successful kidnapping. Most of them were attacked when another was nearby, so there was no problem for them to beat the living daylights on one or two of the attackers. Danny was healed before they even arrived on the medical sector, so they had left the boy in Batman's room. It was only hours later when they walked back to find Danny in that state.

"MOM! N-no! Dad! Jazz! I-I b-beat him! I…" tears rolled down his cheeks, staining his face with salty liquid. "S-sam! Tucker! NOO!!"

The black-haired teen whimpered in his sleep. Twisting in the black sheets occasionally, he gasped and more tears poured form his eyes. He was only whispering… but he was screaming inside. He felt the familiar searing pain in his chest and the contrasting emptiness that went along with it. He hissed as if in pain and struggled in his slumber…fighting and losing against his nightmare of the reality. He could see their eyes, all in shock, but most of all, they looked sad… in the ghost boy's view, disappointment. He failed them. It was his fault in the first place. Drowning in the darkness of his guilt, the feeling of the air being sucked out of his lungs came, burning his insides…

Then something different came…

A cool warmth…

The man let out a breathe of relief as the boy in his arms stopped crying… the speedy hero walked in with a piece of damp cloth, gently wiping the hot sweaty-covered forehead of the youth. His comrade had his hands full… he glanced at his said comrade. The man had failed to notice his son's condition, not until he had returned to the Danny's current quarters. Almost immediately, he had called Flash to get a wet towel as he rushed to his son's side. Regrettably, it didn't look as if Danny's grieving had been over to begin with. All the excitement of the adoption and such must've kept him busy enough to ignore the pain.

"Come on Batman, he's alright now, get some rest, I'll take over,"

The Dark Knight shook his head, unwillingly he remain seated at the teen's bedside, refusing to budge his hand that was protectively holding the smaller ones.

"This is my room anyway,"

"You've been up here for five hours Bruce! What if something happens and you'll be too worn out to fight!" Flash knew his point would win him over… logic was one of the many qualities his dark friend had. He knew Batman had the endurance of a horse, but for the first time, he noticed the weariness and fatigue he never thought he'd see in his friend till a decade later.

"No…"

And apparently stubbornness too…he forgot about that.

Before Flash could argue anymore, a group of figures emerged from the doorway. It was J'ohn and Shaira. Wordlessly, the alien being moved forward, acknowledging the silent consent of Batman as he probed through the boy's mind.

A minute of silence passed.

"Lex Luthor."

Gently placing his son into Flash's arms, Batman strode out the room with look of death (or worse) on his face. The Martian followed. Wally relaxed, knowing at least, his friend would be a little distracted from his worries.

Hawkgirl took the liberty of carrying Danny back to his bed as Flash came in with two cups of steaming coffee, one of which had more than a hundred tea spoons of sugar. He smiled seeing Danny slumbering calmly now despite the stained cheeks. Another figure came to view, a glowing green African American.

"Is the kid okay?"

"Yeah, GL, he's okay now," Flash replied to the Lantern.

"I got some of his stuff from the manor, his back pack too, it was in the jet," he pulled himself a chair as the speedster went to take another cup of caffeine.

"Clark's with Bruce isn't he," Shaira absent-mindedly stroke the mess of raven hair, the owner of which was fast asleep.

"Yah, hope Superman can protect Luthor from Batman…" he winced just thinking of what could happen to the poor master-criminal.

"… somehow I doubt even he can stop Bruce,"

It was Danny's third day of adoption, and a Saturday. According to the American education system, school was over and summer vacation was up. School won't start till after a couple of weeks or so. Batman had sent out a message to Alfred, telling him to cover-up for both their absences. Mrs. Manson's home schooling was just a test run, and he'll probably be allowing Danny home schooling now when the school starts. Danny will be taking the CAT exams after the summer; his son mentioned that he wanted to take the test again…despite the fact that he seemed to have gotten a really good grade for it. But that story was set aside for later.

The man groaned in weariness. To be perfectly honest, he had never been so exhausted and drained in his life. In the first place, he could stay three days straight and still stay alert as ever. Worrying and fretting like parent (which he is) really did tire him out. For now, he can put that aside temporarily and concentrate on tracking down Lex Luthor. The man had no idea how much danger he just put himself in for just 'touching' his son. Keeping his temper in check, he goes through the database.

In the room, the Green Lantern produced a black sketchpad he brought along from the manor. It was thick, and obviously well-used. Pieces of paper were jutting out from the sides, some of which were from notebooks and other some random kind of sheet from old test papers or notes. With Shaira and Wally at his side, they opened the book. It packed-full of sketches, the work was random at first. A sketch of a space shuttle, then a couple of people, probably his family and friends, and even the mechanical ghost Shaira beat up... there was even a small puppy too that had a ferocious-looking and huge canine behind it. There were a lot of 'ghostly' sketches as well, as each ghost had label somewhere in the paper. The sketches were surprisingly detailed and some were even colored with water color.

Despite the fact that the book seemed to have reached its full capacity, a single sheet of paper was left incomplete. It was a quick handiwork of a pencil, drawn out of the blue…a muscular man with hair that seemed to be flames and had a similar DP emblem, of the ghost boy, on his chest.

"Almost looks like Danny you now…" Shaira said absentmindedly as she took a closer look at the face.

"Trying to draw what he would be like in the future?" GL was skeptical but nonetheless agreed it looked a little like Danny.

"The 'D's a dead give-away…" Flash went to ransack what else the Lantern brought, hoping to find something more interesting.

In Wisconsin, Vladimir Masters was sulking in his rooms once more…still depressed from the lost of his only beloved, while his only hope for happiness, still out of reach. Not even buying th Packers would cheer him up. He fingered his latest creation. A small chip, glowing bright red at the center, it was a mind-control device. Once he had Daniel, he did not expect cooperation…or acceptance. It was so cliché , the bad guy (him) trying to control the so-called hero (Daniel). He had to think… will this make him happy? Having Daniel under his power, having at least artificial love from his soon-to-be son? He groaned. It used to be so simple, so black and white… now he realized how Maddie would feel if certain fruitloop were to take manipulate her only living son to his will. Will it make her smile as she looked down upon him from the heavens…or will she curse at him so badly, even Satan in hell would have the decency to blush…

Unknown to him, a woman in blue came into his office, giving the door a gentle knock to show her presence. The man jolted awake from his daydreaming.

"Ah, Dr. Ryder, I apologize for my lack of attentiveness, please, take a seat Doctor,"

The fairly pretty lady smiled as she took a seat. She tucked a strand of black-hair behind her ear.

"Vlad, you know we're in a first name basis, call me Lucy," her green eyes soften in concern for the man. Yes he was titled cheese head, but she had weakness for stupid smart forty-year old men obsessed with dairy products.

"Have you been feeling well? You've been more down lately, is it because of that recent accident, I know you and the Fenton household were very close."

A flicker of emotions ran, and Lucy managed to catch every one of them. That was what Vlad had hired and kept her for, she didn't need to ask too many unnecessary questions.

"You have to get over this Vlad, it doesn't take a genius to see your sinking deeper, far too deep actually, into depression over this family's death… I know you were very close with them, especially with Jack and Maddie…or rather just Maddie," she ignored his look of surprise and went on. "I know, and yes, it's pretty damn obvious, I repeatedly hear you say 'Ah Maddie' and 'Oh Maddie' whenever you think you're alone in study…not very hard to tell which Maddie…"

"She was the love of my life… before the accident on whole ecto-acne, Jack was my best friend, and now both are gone…and their children…"

"One survived, I know, you did announce to the news he was going to your heir, but Vlad, Daniel has a family now, he was adopted by someone else, try as you might, he is not going to your son be it by bribery or force, it just won't be the same…" emerald eyes wandered to blue… hoping to have some effect.

For a second, the eye-to-eye contact made him feel so…changed. He forgot about all his grievances, the college accident…the deaths…Daniel…revenge… All of it gone to the wind. It felt like he was a normal forty-year man…who was titled the Dairy King.

He smiled at the doctor, "I know that doctor, and thank you, I feel much better now…" before she could stand, "I just need to ask you… would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?"

Lucy Ryder nodded… stunned he finally asked her out for a 'date'. To her, no matter how much the cheese head described Daniel to be clueless, Vlad was even worse…

A/N: my next update will probably somewhere next next week, sorry, that's in my exam week. Danny under babysitting supervision, Batman on a case, Vlad on a date… not to bad I guess…


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 17:

Darkness…

A familiar setting, quite comforting actually, in his case… His crimson eyes surveyed the tight apartment, how his younger clueless self was able to beat him was beyond the twenty-four year old specter's comprehension. Even with the Danny-boy's toys, he should have won hands down. Come on, if weapons ten years in advance were ineffective against him, how could out-dated Fenton inventions possibly have decided the winner of the battle. Admittedly, he had regrettably under-estimated and over-estimated both 'himselves'.

Did having a human-half meant the boy had an advantage over him? To be perfectly honest, not really...Dark Phantom could penetrate shields and need not his human form to do just that. The only favor Danny-boy had was he couldn't get sucked into the thermos in human mode.

He sighed in resignation.

He'll have to figure out a way to escape this surprisingly sturdy containment unit. The caped demon let his mind wander to the past ten years he had spent being 'evil'. He was in Wisconsin at the time. Blowing up Vlad's lab and castle was the first area he had ever obliterated. His first murder…the man smirked the thought, was killing his other self, the human Danny Fenton. The surge of power and evil over-flowing his systems, it was delicious to have literally made a bloody mess of the teen. His attack was brutal and gruesome. At the time, he hazy with the lust to murder, to feel another's warm blood trickle down his hands as he rips their bowels out. It took about a hundred more of the Wisconsin to quench his thirst.

Sometimes he wondered why he never became evil in the first place. It was like his human half had neutralized his dark ghost aura. It was obvious Danny Phantom was truly an evil ghost in the first place, just as Vlad Plasmius was. As soon as he split from Danny, he had immediately identified himself as a malevolent spirit. But why didn't the gullible teen Danny never turned out like Vlad Masters? The older ghost had enough memories to remember how much Danny suffered in the hands of the people he had saved countless times. He could, no, should have turned over to the dark side. What was so special about the boy that he managed to take control and disable such demonic-like and powerful ghost like Phantom?

The future should have been inevitable.

If it weren't for that irritating ghost Clockwork… he was the interfering specter who had allowed his younger self to get involved in time in the first place. Why would a time-controlling ghost have any interest as to how Danny Fenton should live, why not kill the halfa instead. It seemed more logical. What was so important that a fourteen year old boy's life is worth saving enough so that the time stream was unnecessarily disrupted?

How many countless miracles did the boy experience in such a short span of time?

Speaking of miracles, the specter suddenly recalled something. When he invaded the Vatican City, he had come across a so-called 'prophecy'. The pope himself was protecting it with his life. The old man was taking gibberish that the scroll shouldn't be opened till the end of time, where the world was at its lowest point of desperation. As the sadistic bastard, he took it upon himself to be the first to open the scroll by bringing about the darkest time of the world.

He had always kept it with him. He took out the rolled up piece of Holy Scripture. His pupils dilated as it ran through the scroll's words. Then those same eyes narrowed in glee. This was his answer to the end of the world.

He laughed and cackled maniacally in the Fenton thermos that was hidden in the Fenton Vault located at the basement of Wayne Manor.

It was only a matter of time.

In the meanwhile, Danny sneezed suddenly as he woke up from his slumber. The three adults watching over him were suspiciously huddled in the corner, too engrossed in something to even notice their ward was now awake. The teen shrugged, the lack of attention was actually quite comforting in his case. Barefooted, he made his way to the teem of older heroes, trying to get a peek of what they were looking at.

A laptop.

A black and green laptop.

His black and green laptop.

His black and green laptop with tons of picture of Sam… and his friends and family…but mostly Sam.

The fourteen year old turned beet-red as he realized the possible implications this could arouse.

"H-hey! What are doing to my laptop?!" the teen was now flailing his arms in panic and embarrassment. In a way, he looked adorable… but more comical.

"Oh, Danny you're awake, come on kiddo, you must be starved, let's get you something to eat," the Flash dragged the teen out the room, leaving the two other adults to do the snooping whilst he distracted the clueless one.

"Sooo… GL over there picked a couple of your stuff back at Wayne Manor," casually, Wally slipped the black sketchpad onto the table as they stuffed themselves with pizza.

"My sketchpad…" Danny only touched it once since that incident.

"Well, I was just curious on your last drawing, it wasn't finish," he flipped it opened to the last page. "and it looks kind of familiar…"

Danny fell silent for a moment. He supposed it didn't hurt to tell Wally about it, he is his dad's friend.

"That was… me… in the future."

"Your imagination of you?"

"I wish…"

"…"

"No, that drawing, it was me, in the future; I turned evil… ten years from now..." he went on, "I got involved with this ghost called Clockwork, he helped me…sorta, in preventing that future, I managed to defeat Dark Phantom, my evil self…"

Flash would have laughed if Danny wasn't the one telling the story. The look in the kid's eyes was genuine.

"Have you told Batman about this?"

"No…" the teen shook his head, laughing nervously as he forced a smile, "Dark's beaten, and the danger's over… Dad doesn't need to know…"

The kid was leaving something important out.

"I think you should let him know about this Danny, but that's up to you to decide and not me…"

Big shiny blue eyes shimmered at him. Flash groaned as the teen puckered his lips in a stubborn pout.

"Fine, not this time then, but eventually…"

Danny slumped in his seat in defeat, knowing very well he will have tell his dad… His dad had something very similar to what Sam had. The ability to tell if Danny is lying or hiding something important…why was he subsequently surrounded by observant, gothic individuals who both like black. It was almost annoying…almost. Strangely enough, those were the type of people he gets along with most. He wasn't even into that kinda stuff…

"Where's dad anyway?"

"Probably in the computer station, he'll be kicking those kidnappers to the next galaxy if they're lucky..."

"…sounds like what my mom and sister would do…"

"Scary…" shudder, "Oh yeah, are you staying here or back in Earth?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to get back to Gotham… but I don't have school yet, maybe dad will let me stay here for the summer." He mused over the fact, maybe he could hang out with Supergirl and Stargirl, and they were nice. He didn't mind staying at Wayne Manor either…it's not like he'll get kidnap anytime soon as Danny Fenton Wayne.

"Come on, let's go find you're dad, maybe if we beg he'll let us within the earth's orbit, and if we're lucky within the Earth's atmosphere," the red speedster grinned broadly as the boy laughed.

The dark hero was engrossed in front of the large computer screen when they found him. Gesturing the red-head to keep quiet, the teen slowly crouched behind the seemingly unaware parent. Hysterically, Flash was waving his arms and crossing them together looking very worried and some what fearful. Ignoring the warning signs, the mischievous teenager went on and right until he was only half a feet away from behind his dad…

"Don't even think about it young man."

In a flash, very terrifying and very I-think-peed-my-pants-but-didn't stare locked Danny on the spot with a squeak.

"Uh…"

"Do you actually think you can sneak up on me?"

"I tried?"

"…"

"…"

"Uhh… Flash and I were wondering if I was staying here or heading back to Gotham…" this was true but he was more likely trying to get a change of atmosphere.

"…I suppose if Flash is willing to…accompany you" he thought about the word 'baby-sit' and didn't want to know how teen would react to that word, "then you can go…"

"Cool!" Before he could escape, he was stopped on his tracks as 'The Batman' lifted him from the scruff of his shirt and calmly, strangely calmly, moved him from the solid ground to the midair and to the formerly occupied seat.

"We have to talk about your punishment as well Daniel Fenton Wayne," the already intimidating figure crossed his arms. "From your recent disobedience of leaving the Watch Tower and sneaking into a jet, and might I add, getting kidnapped and potentially hurt or killed when you escaped…"

Danny was twiddling his thumbs, looking down. Whenever his dad, Jack Fenton, got mad at him, he would just stay quiet; he didn't see how this situation was any different. He sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he looked up to his adopted father, who had accepted him as his own unconditionally… his baby blue eyes almost tearing up unintentionally, or so the Batman thought, and lips pouting once more.

"You'll… we'll figure this out later…go find Flash, when you do, page me before you head back to Earth alright?" the parent groaned as the teen gave him a quick hug and ran off.

He'll eventually have to try… at least try to punish his son…try…

He could scheme one of the most brilliant strategies, solve the most mind-boggling mysteries, stop an entire alien invasion, and be successful businessman… but he could carry out discipline to his own teenage son. Was there something wrong in his logic?

A/N: Next update will be in three weeks... exams take like weeks in this coutry…grumble…sorry for the delay.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 18:

He couldn't breathe… too tight, it was really too damn tight… if he didn't get out of this he could literally die of suffocation…again! The ghost heaved in the unnecessary gasp of air into his dead lungs as he forced the out-of-control contraption away from him. Giving a single ecto-blast as he manages to pry himself away from it, the mechanical ghost sighed in relief as he saw the now pieces of scrap metal in front of him.

"Skulker!" the voice was familiar. It was his employer.

"Yes sir, the first prototype has gone into frenzy, the computer chips I designed weren't stable enough I suppose…"

"Enough Skulker…"

The hunter looked up in surprise to see his employer in his human form.

"Vlad? What is it, you sound…unusually not mad…" it was a very strange occurrence, at this situation, Vlad would usually be screaming at him…demanding him to get whatever he was doing right.

The man looked too calmed. He gestured the hunter to take a seat as he sat down as well. Skulker was perplexed at this point. Wasn't he supposed to urgently build an ecto-robot for the ghost child? Vlad had proposed the idea. He clearly recalled the reasons being robots can't get sucked into soup containers.

"Skulker…I've had a change of… goals…I'm paying for this last service to me, don't worry, but I'm afraid my need for you is no longer necessary as I shall be retiring of this charade…"

Blink.

"Vlad, are you firing me?"

"In a sense, but I still need you for another reason…"

"What happen…Why this sudden change?"

"…I…"

"A woman…"

"How?"

"To be brutally honest, most of you're actions were caused by women, the ghost child's mother was the reason you turned your life's goal to make her your spouse…and currently make her child, the ghost child, as your son…it doesn't take a genius to figure out what caused this abrupt change in you…"

"…I have truly under-estimated Skulker…" Vlad's eyes widened… not by his words, but how incredibly right those statements were.

"It is human doctor isn't it?"

"…"

"It's painfully obvious, unfortunately, and anyway, just how did you manage to figure this out? The part that the doctor likes you thing, I doubt you've realized this not to recently…"

"Yesterday… that was when I realized it, she sounded so…caring, and I've never felt so loved before…"

"I honestly respect you Vlad and I am happy for you, however, back to the matter at hand, what exactly do you want me to do for? You mentioned a last request?"

"Ah yes, it is crucial to me solely… and Daniel…I mean Danny is no longer an interest of mine to take but I will still look after him as a godfather…we'll have to some arrangements to ensure that my godson will protected at all cost, that boy will not suffer the consequence of my actions."

Danny nearly jumped from his seat in unwanted surprise. Flash was coming with him to Gotham City, and had planned out that they would go around tour the said city. Now he was jumping and flinching every five minutes as they walking along the street. He didn't know why he was so suddenly jumpy, he felt like something really bad was going to happen soon. Maybe it was another ghost lurking about, but he never had this sort of feeling for ghosts before.

Wally was trying his best get the teenager relaxed and let loose, and Danny was doing his best to actually keep calm. The red-head had stopped by an ice-cream parlor and had instructed Danny to stay put while he did.

Fortunately for them, the boy wasn't all that recognizable despite being one of possibly wealthiest kid in the planet. He had grown out his hair which was shockingly growing at a very fast rate.

It had been a week since he left with Wally to stay at Gotham for a while. His dad would come by everyday, but only for short visits which the teenager didn't really mind as his experience had already taught him the how extremely busy a hero's life schedule could be…but now and then, his dad would stay for about a day or two, spending every second with his adoptive son.

His hair was long enough to reach below the base of his neck. He'd considered cutting it but decided against it, wanting to try out the new 'look', but he was reconsidering as the speedster strolled out the parlor had handed him a chocolate ice cream cone.

"I think you'd better start wearing some make-up kiddo, the guy in the shop was asking whether you were my girlfriend!" the older man laughed as he saw the blue-eyed teen glare at him.

"I mean really! He even asked for your number!"

Danny groaned in despair as the blonde parlor employee winked at him from the distance…confirming Wally's stories…

"I'm not cutting my hair…nor am I trying on any form of action that will result in a change of my gender…" Danny licked at the sweet frozen delight. "And did you really give him my number?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in the man's eyes that Danny decidedly did not like at all.

"Wally…"

"He said he'll pick you up at seven tonight, watching a movie."

"What!?" at this point, the teenager was visibly paling and the teen at the counter was starting to look at him rather worriedly.

"Don't worry! I told him your curfew was midnight and I promise I won't tell Bruce about the date."

"WALLY!" He was visibly panicking now and his big blue eyes widening further at what his friend was saying.

"Consider this as you're indirect punishment for worrying us for that kidnapping incident, this maybe cruel and unusual, but at least I can do what Bats had wanted… despite the circumstances, besides it's only one date…"

The teen looked like his soul had seeped out and left the half-dead youth even more…dead. His mouth was gaping and his eyes blinded by disbelief and shock.

"I'm not GAY! I am perfectly straight!"

"I know that, he knows that…sort of, he thinks you're a girl remember? So technically, you're the fake girl whose dating a real guy, indirectly pointing out you are straight."

"Oh god…"

Danny was now cursing his oh-so-lacking of manly facial hair and small feminine like shoulders. This was horrifyingly ridiculous! He could feel the insanity alarm ringing in his ears. Wally will pay for this! How he was going to initiate revenge, he had no idea, but he assure the red-costumed hero that it'll rival anything his father was planning to do on those kidnappers.

"This isn't even a homo-date cause you are acting as the girl and he as the boy."

"Please tell me this is nightmare and I'm about to wake with Ace slobbering me with dog breath…"

"…Gross…but no, this isn't a dream."

"Gross?! Are you nuts! THIS IS GROSS! GROSS is setting me up with a GUY! A GUY! And I'm a straight guy!"

"I did mention it was cruel and unusual right?"

"I think my other half just died…"

"Come on! We have some shopping to do! Don't think Bruce has any girl clothes at the manor… with exception of the maid outfits…"

"Don't even think it!?"

"…"

The eerie and very unusual silence Danny was getting from the 'deep in thought' Wally was freaking the poor boy out. It was too weird! Too weird! Even for the ghost boy this was too weird!

The older hero flashed a toothy smile before flipping his phone open. He had an idea… Danny suspected it was a very evil and vile idea…

"Yeah! Yup! We'll meet you there in a flash!"

Danny gulped, his situation was in the extremely high risk alert… when Pariah Dark escaped, it was in a better condition.

"Come on Danny! We have a date to go to!"

The poor teenager could only gasp and squeak in protest for a quarter of a second before he was grabbed into hyper speed, too fast for bystanders to see the duo.

The already white-faced Wayne was even paler as he was thrust into a scarily hot pink-colored shop. He smiled nervously at the woman who squealed in delight at the sight of him. He was in a barber shop…and a dress shop? How on earth did Wally make his social circle?

"She's so cute!" was the first thing that came out of the woman's mouth.

Danny slapped his head on his face as he was now seriously regretting for ever considering letting his hair long.

"Actually, it's a 'he' but we do need him to turn into a 'her'." The speedster blissfully ignored the death glares he was getting from the so called 'he'…or 'she'.

The only warning the Wayne received was a shout of 'Who cares!" from the scary woman. Before Danny knew it, he was grabbed, shackled, and tied down to the chair in a matter of ten seconds. It almost made him wonder if the woman had super powers too.

And for next hour, he couldn't properly breathe, see, nor smell anything except perfume for that matter, in the next thirty minutes as a army of female accessories bombarded him as well as pile of 'outfits' he was forced to try on and wear. By the end of the hour, the high-stamina teen was just about ready to pass on to the next life…in other words collapse right on the spot. Throughout it all, the said teen failed to notice the hidden camera in his temporary guardian's jacket pocket.

"Perfect!"

Danny grimaced as if it were a sound from the death knell, which wouldn't be so far off course in his case. Finally getting the guts to look up at the mirror, he stood totally shock and amazed.

He was…pretty.

Did the woman use plastic surgery or something cause that reflection does not look like him…at all.

He blinked at the 'girl' in front of him. Her hair tied up loosely, letting strands of black locks frame around her porcelain face. She had light make-up on, with a bit of very light blue eye shadow that seemed to have brought out her bright sapphire orbs even more. She was in a pair of loose dark green slacks and her top was a matching neon green sleeveless shirt with a sparkly silver belt around her waist to finish of the effect.

The Flash was stunned for a moment, with disbelief in the transformation. The first though in his mind was 'Oh God, what the hell did I do to Bruce's dau- I mean son!?'

"It's almost a quarter to seven! I thought you said her date was on seven! Run along now before she's late!" the woman had been so engrossed that she had forgotten it was originally a 'he'.

Wordlessly, Danny was dragged by Wally who was stunned as 'she' was as they zoomed to the movie theatres.

"Enjoy!" Wally was left the dazed and very confused teenager at the front of the theater, but staying nearby at the sides to keep watch on his nephew. The 'girl' was completely unaware that she was turning heads as she waited patiently and nervously for her 'date', Wally had to laugh as he saw a couple of guys drool even.

Her 'date' was Fred, who was also slightly drooling at the sight of 'Denise'. After the movie, 'Denise' was sighing in relief in her head as her 'guardian' Wally arrived at the nick of time to pick her before…just before Fred had chance to give 'her' a good bye kiss. Fortunately, the guy forgot to ask Denise's cell phone number.

A/N: this isn't an attempt at yaoi just to note (no offense) , Danny won't be having more dates like these in the future either  if there are a lot of requests on 'what happen in the movie theater' I'll consider typing that out.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 19:

_Phase one: Look at the ups and downs of his 'punishment'_

_Ups: I'm actually a pretty guy, and now I have complete confidence that I am perfectly straight. _

_Downs: I have experienced things that I'd rather not remember. Next, I have now a severe phobia of certain woman accessories and dark theaters with very little light. Another, I was completely embarrassed in public despite being unrecognizable (hopefully) and laughed at all day and possible throughout his entire life by the super hero Flash A.K.A Wally West. Lastly, there is a very high probability of Flash, intentionally or not, of revealing this entire incident to everyone…everyone._

_Phase two: Use 'downs' to inspire very evil and Sam-like forms of even more cruel and unusual revenge schemes_

_Phase three: Attack un-expecting prey upon finalization of 'planned' evil plan_

By this time, Danny was just about finish with mind-monologue but still not done in successfully ignoring Wally's teasing and laughter. The teen had grudgingly restrained himself from using his ghost powers against the man. He was already in deep waters with his dad, and he feared the 'puppy pout' might become ineffective in over-use. The good thing about that day was his dad was coming over tonight. He suddenly stiffened.

"Wally…"

"Eh? Why are you so pale? Isn't the worse over already?"

"Where are my 'clothes'?"

Wally didn't have the time nor speed to stop the door from opening as the limo came to a screeching halt at the front of Wayne Manor. They had completely forgotten Danny's state of dressing and gender. A looming figure at the door came to greet the black-haired teenager. There was silence. Complete and utter silence.

Danny gulped nervously. He recognized that voice and cursed whoever controlled fate that he ended in these ridiculously embarrassing and awkward situations.

"Uh…I can explain this Alfred…" Wally was the first to speak, seeing that his victim was tortured enough as it is.

"Young…master. Wait here if you please."

A few minute later, the butler came back and with a camera at hand. All it took was a quick flash and then it was all over.

"This is for the family album, strictly for family and very close friends only…"

"…"

"…"

"Would you like to step into the manor now young master?"

Only a nod was replied as the duo wordlessly entered the manor. Too many weird things were happening that day. Regrettably, Wally had to return back to his duties the Watch Tower tomorrow and despite the fact that his dad was coming, he knew it would only be for a day or two at most. He wasn't being 'pouty' in other words sulking over the fact his dad wasn't always there. It sort of made Danny treasure his father all the more knowing he was trying his best to visit Danny as much as possible.

He just wished… he had other teenagers with him. He missed Sam and Tucker's company. He missed having friends his own age, but somehow, something was tugging at his heart that making new friends would be like betraying his deceased ones. It didn't feel right to him in a way.

As he silently mused over his thoughts, it was already almost midnight. He and Wally had went their separate ways, deciding that he would wait for his dad to get home first heading back to bed. Wally had offered to wait with him but the teen had argued that the Flash was going to need to get a full night's rest since he'll back on JL duties tomorrow. Reluctantly, the red head had gone to bed in the end.

He could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock now. It was so quiet. He could see the bright moon shining through the window glass, beckoning him to bathe in its reflected light. He had changed back to his regular red & white shirt, blue denim jeans and ever-ready goggles. His situation was now a complete contrast to what he used to be in the past. Danny was usually the one out in the middle of the night, while his parents stayed and waited for him to get home past curfew. Now he was playing the role of waiting while his dad was doing hero work outside. He sort of missed the ghosts and playing hero himself, not that he didn't appreciate the peacefulness. Shutting down the ghost portal wasn't really an option; he did care for the alternate dimension and wanted to be updated on what was happening and all. There were a hand few of ghost friends he'd like to keep in touch with as well, Frostbite and his people, Princess Dora, Wulf, Cujo, even Clockwork. That didn't mean he didn't have a ghost shield directly blocking the Fenton Portal's entrance to keep ghosts at bay. He wondered why his parents' never thought of that solution.

He did have a few ecto-encounters in Gotham. A skinny looking man, who looked to be around his twenties, and like most ghosts had an obsession and glowing colored skin. This one was obsessed with pick-pocketing. The ghost had tried to steal an old woman's hand bag which was ultimately a failure to begin with. The frail elder had retaliated since he had been so obvious (he didn't even bother going invisible) and didn't even think to turn himself intangible as the grandmother smack his head with an umbrella. Danny almost didn't have the heart to even bother sucking the poor ghost into the thermos. It was both hilarious and pitiful.

He did anyway and put him back in the ghost zone. Eerily like the specter of boxes, the pick-pocketing always manages to escape the portal and reign annoyance to the Gotham citizens. Danny was always there to put him to place, but now he invisibly did it. He'd had enough publicity as a Wayne already.

Thinking about ghosts reminded him of a certain thermos, he had kept in a ghost-proof and supposedly human-proof safe he had in his lab. Hopefully, that'll be enough to last an eternity. He had spoken with Clockwork about the whole thing and wanted the Time Keeper to keep the trapped specter at his place. Unfortunately, the ghost had declined stating that he could not afford to get involve again, and just to add the drama, he said Dark Phantom now exists outside of time and that even the master of all time doubted if he could stop him.

"Great…" the teen groaned out loud.

"Ruff!"

Ace had heard his little master's sad sound and had gone to comfort him as he nuzzled the teen's hand.

"Hey there boy, not to worry, I'm just thinking…of stuff," to reassure his best friend, he heartily patted the Great Dane's head, laughing as the huge dog used its tongue to tickle him.

"Good to see Ace doing his job…"

"Huh? Dad, you're home…You're late tonight."

"We've been tracking Luthor and his men but nothing came up, I had to resort to going in the streets for a while but we've got nothing there either."

"Maybe I can help, I am a half-ghost teen hero you know," the teen frowned at his disapproving expression. "I've been able to keep up as Danny Phantom secretly with two ghost-hunting parents you know, I'd rather you'd let me than me doing it behind your back…"

"…I suppose so, but you'll have to do some training before I have you going off to the field, we have a simulation room at the Watch Tower, Supergirl uses it but not as much now, we can conduct training there and we'll see from there." The older man took stretched out his in invitation.

"Come on, it's late, let's go to bed…"

"Yeah, yeah, come on Ace! Wanna sleep in my room boy?"

The Dane replied with an affirmative bark as it followed his young master to the teen's room, with his older master bidding them both a good night's rest. A two months of summer vacation was ahead.

"Should I poke it with a stick or are you going to take it?" the hairy deliveryman said sarcastically at the skeptical-looking teen.

"…Are you sure you guys check your packages? No explosives? Bombs?" mentally the halfa thought 'ghost' but knew it would've been impossible with the new non-glowing-in-neon-green ghost shield.

"Yeah already! We had it checked through security twice at the office and thrice through your own gates! Satisfied?" the man sighed in relief as Danny took the rather large package and signed the papers.

"Mail?" Bruce strolled towards his son who looked slightly nervous as he held the brown box.

"From Vlad in Wisconsin, I don't think it's dangerous, but I'm kind of nervous what could be in this thing…stupid fruitloop…" they walked to the living room where Wally was taking another huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Cool, a present! Whose it from?" he glanced at the sender, "Oh, the rich cheese guy…"

Danny carefully opened the box, hoping against hope that the insides would be harmless. His eyes widened at the sight. A green and black hover board with a manual? A folded note caught his eye.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I suppose you already know what this is then? It's the latest version of the hover board Ms. Gray had. Of course, this has a new set of weapons and equipment in it, and there's a manual I had Skulker put in. Before you start thinking 'this is a trap', I have a confession to make…I no longer want to force you as my son, I have moved on and taken on another course in life. I don't blame if you don't believe me, but I'll eventually prove to you that I'll be giving up on my ghost façade. This is a sincere gesture, a peace offering; I will be having Skulker and my other ghost minions to monitor Amity Park now. Take care my godson and if you ever need anything, you know where you can find me._

_Your godfather,_

_Vlad Masters _

_P.S. these weapons are not solely ghost-proof, these are weapons Daniel, to defend you from adversaries not made of ectoplasm. Take care. _

_P.S. just incase you don't believe me, I'm dating a woman now, there's a picture in the box as proof, and no, I did not bribe/blackmail/threaten anyone and I do not have a cat._

"You think he means it?" the two taller adults had been reading the letter as well, over the boy's small shoulders. Danny rummaged though the box, shocked to see the 'proof'. The lady in the picture looked nice though.

"Somehow, I have a feeling its real…even if he was a lying fruitloop" Danny took a peek of the really cool-looking piece of equipment, "just my gut saying that though…"

"Was?"

"Okay, the letter convinced me enough that he's okay now."

"If you weren't so clueless I would have called you gullible…" Bruce admittedly liked how trusting his son was but no entirely

"I'll check it first, the equipment I mean, Danny, I trust you but I'd rather be safe than sorry," the father took up the sleek board, almost admiring it like a piece of artwork. "Doesn't seem booby-trapped; check the manual first though…"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny had been into books more than ever since his first trial class with Mrs. Manson, she should have applied as a teacher in Casper High. He absent-minded flipped through the not surprisingly green-colored manual.

"Wally, you should get going, I just got a page from Superman, some trouble at Italy from what I've heard."

Flash nodded and said his goodbyes before sprinting off to the other side of the world. Leaving the father and son to spend some quality time together by testing equipment from a former evil villain, this is possibly dangerous and definitely unique form of bonding activity. Somehow, the famous speedster was certain it fit the bill.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 20:

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

BOOM! CRASH! KABOOM!

"Danny! Are you alright!?" the man coughed in the smoke, luckily his foresight told him to take the experimentation to the outdoors. Soon the thick smog had cleared, revealing a shrugging teenage who had soot on his left cheek and blackened hands.

"I'm fine…" the said teen choked a bit on the clearing smoke as he held in his hands the black and green hover board. "I just accidentally triggered the wrong button; it was supposed to break down the board into a cell phone or something like that…"

The older man groaned, taking the book from under his son's arm, he flipped through the pages before he closed it and touch something on the board. Immediately, the nanotechnology in the device was seen as it began folding itself, shrinking to the size of his hand. What was left was something very similar to what an iPod would look like, aside from lack of earphones.

"Cool…"

"I'm actually impressed, your godfather isn't a bad inventor, and this is even more advanced than some Justice League technology…" Truth be told, the Batman was even considering on applying some of the technology on the board to his own weapons. "Hopefully, Mrs. Manson will be able to improve your vocabulary especially on adjectives…"

Danny pouted taking the insult rather well. He took the shrunken device and activated it to reverse the process. Dropping it to the ground, he mounts over the board. He lets out a surprised squeak as the he was caught off guard by the suddenly levitating hover board. Despite his lack of balance in walking, he managed to stay on board, bending his knees occasionally to get his bearing. As he soon picks up speed and altitude, he began crouching more and more as he lowered his center of gravity and increased his stability as he zoomed through the sky without his powers aiding him. With the wind in his face, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling.

"Having fun?"

That caught him off guard… a very pretty lady with long red hair and angel's wings, and did he mention the floating green African American with her?

"Gah!"

Luckily, the board like Valerie's was automated to catch him from falling several meters to the ground. The ghost boy glared at the duo floating above him, he had almost transformed out of instinct. Suddenly a very familiar wisp of blue escaped his lips, and at the same time, the board started to glow bright green. He looked around, noting the lack of anything violent or at least the sounds screams. Nothing… that was odd.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Hi, Box Ghost…" Somehow, he was the only being who couldn't surprise Danny, no matter how well the ghost popped out of nowhere. Danny noticed a small bundle of cloth in the Box Ghost's arms, was the annoying specter changing his obsession from cardboard to laundry now?

"FEAR MY DESCENDENT! ISN'T SHE THE MOST TERRYFYINGLY CUTEST GHOST EVER! BEHOLD THE RESULT OF I AND MY BELOVED LUNCH LADY!"

"Oh…OHHH…oh man! That is so gross! Eww!" Danny grimaced in disgust on what the new father was implying. Nevertheless, he peeked at the ghost toddler who was sound asleep, despite her father's never-ending shouts of conversing.

At the sidelines, the tree adult simply looked at the scene unfolding in front of them, not at all surprised by the teen's reaction.

"FEAR HER!" in a flash, the father and daughter team was gone. _Probably spreading the news on how the future Box Lunch came about…_ the poor teen shuddered at the thought. _He's also probably one of the few ghosts who can somehow escape the ghostzone…must be dumb luck…now that I think about it, even that Pickpocket Ghost is like that…_ Luckily both ghosts were almost harmless up to now, despite the Box Ghost's short moment of evil glory with Pandora's Box.

"Danny!" Shaira was calling him; they've obviously seen him finish talking with the Box Ghost.

Getting back on solid ground, he turns the board to an iPod again before running off to the trio.

"What are you guys doing here?" He was curious; normally his dad would got to them, and not the other way around. Not to mention, they seemed to be whispering from Danny's perception as he was supposedly already within earshot and still couldn't hear the adults conversing. To his dismay, the said adults had stopped whispering and started talking normally as if nothing was up.

Bruce and the others had quickly switched their voices from barely audible normal now. He had spied a suspicious look from Danny but he ignored as he continued to act natural. Shaira and Green Lantern had informed of a recent attempt on the Gotham University being infiltrated by goons. Most likely a team of Gotham criminals, Bruce had suggested knowingly as the law-breakers probably expected Danny to start studying there. Luckily for them, he had surveillance set up just incase when he had sent out a rumor in the underground crime world that the Wayne heir was visiting the educational institution. The team had comprised of Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and obviously Joker. An additional member was said to be added, a Miss Poison Ivy had agreed to provide them the right organic chemicals capable of knocking out, in theory, both humans and aliens. He had suspected it was al due to the previous kidnapping attempt where J'ohn was there to protect Danny.

At least, this was what they were talking about. Other than that, there were growing concerns from all three that it was getting more and more dangerous for Danny to even go to school. Luckily, Flash had managed to distract the teen most of time, enough at least for half-a-second to beat up nearby will-be kidnappers. Bruce had given the speedster a map of the safest places in Gotham and the high risk areas. Of course, this sounded a wee bit paranoid if Danny heard about this and if he told Danny he had found out he was being targeted for kidnapping. The boy would even be more worried for the people around him.

He had figured this out while watching one Danny's old fights in the recorded by the news, luckily there was a fan club he discovered online that was being funded by a Paulina Sanchez. In one video, he practically did a suicide mission going off ALONE to fight an all-powerful ghost king called Pariah. No back-up, not even Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. There was even a more recent video where Danny was battling a weather-controlling ghost that threw him across the city and crash into a building while being engulf by a ball of lightning. He had to admit, it was impressive enough Danny lose any limbs or sanity trying to cope with school and his 'part-time' job. He even saw videos of the Fentons trying to shot down their own son. It was disturbing how Danny was willing to hide his secret to that extent but then again he did effectively avoid a majority of their shooting, especially Jack Fenton's.

"Soooo… Are you going back up there?" he was sincerely hoping his dad would stay a bit longer, despite Flash's presence, he still felt a slight tugging of maternal need that every child has. Not to mention, the said Flash was already gone and if Bruce were to leave he'd be alone.

_Okay. I know I'm beginning to sound like mama's boy, or in this case a daddy's boy ,which sounds a bit wrong but the point is I am getting attached to him real fast. Dad did help me a lot, more than anybody had ever had, with the exception of my own family and friends. _

"No," a sighed of relief, "We're going together…"

"What? Really? You mean I can go back up again?" his eyes lighted up in excitement. He seriously did want to go back up there; his fascination with space hadn't died just yet.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, I suggest you start packing about a four or five day's worth of clothing," Shaira walked over to the teen, "Let's see how fast you can fly with that contraption."

In a split second, the winged woman was racing against the halfa on his newly acquired form of transport. It took only less than ten minutes for the duo to fly back, ready than ever to be teleported back according to the Green Lantern.

In the shadow of the hedges of the gardens, a strange bulge was forming beneath the earth. A dirty but dainty hand shot up from dirt viciously, from it, a body emerged coated with filth. She was completely unaware of the sudden leave of the four persons, but nonetheless, she was almost certain the master of the house was not home. According to her sources, the famous Bruce Wayne was rarely seen home nowadays, but his adopted son was another matter. He should be within the mansion grounds, seeing as she had spied the boy getting home last night and hadn't stepped foot out of the house since. A perfect time to do as what her sweetheart had planned in the first place. Security was slacker at daylight, not expecting anything to happen in the safety of morning. It was the perfect opportunity.

Skillfully, she made her past several surveillance cameras before finally reaching the east wing. According to her sources, the boy had a lab in the basement and a room on the second floor. Choosing the nearest one, she made her way to the basement. It was empty, to her disappointment. However, a medium-sized safe caught her eye.

"Might as well gain something out of all this trouble…" she told herself out loud as she expertly breaks the codes of the lock. To her dismay, all she found was a weird looking container. She tries to pry it open. No good. Observing the soup container, she presses on the glowing red button immediately allowing the cap to loosen for her pull off. She growled in anger seeing the black empty hole staring back at her. Nothing. A complete waste of energy on her part…

Not wanting to leave evidence, she tucks it back to safe, all the while thinking how ridiculous it was, to keep a thermos in a safe, she means… and people say she's mentally insane. About to head back up and to the boy's room, she hears a growl.

"EEP!?"

The canine growled viciously at the intruder. The human, he thinks at least, smelled dangerous. His older master had taught how sniff out these sorts of things.

She hesitated with the smoke grenade; instead she threw a knock-out gas. She didn't want the whole security coming after her. The Great Dane whimpered and howled as it collapses into deep slumber. Hearing footsteps, she runs back out to her escape route in panic, planning to break out her 'sweety' before going in for the kill again.

The mystery of why a teenager would hide an empty thermos in a safe was tucked far behind her mind. She'd had to ask the kid after they've illegally adopted him.

"Where is everybody?"

The whole place was like ghost town…plus high-tech, but, all the same, empty. Danny was expecting hordes of heroes like his last visit, which was a completely contrast to what he was seeing now.

"They've left for missions; there's been an increase activity since just now when left the manor." Batman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl were at each separate control panel.

"What sort of activity?"

"Not sure yet, we're still looking into reports…Oh no…"

"What is it?" Danny peered at the screen, seeing Shaira looking grimly at the image.

"Bruce, John, you'd better take a look at this…"

The three tall adults were blocking the teen's view what they were gawking at.

Irritated by both his height and theirs, he went intangible and phased right through them, putting him face to face with screen. He paled.

It was pictures… from all over the world. Each one different and having only one similarity…they all had mass of swirling neon green floating in midair. Ghost portals…hundreds of them…everywhere, ghosts were pouring out in staggering numbers. So many people screaming…

What in clockwork's name was happening?!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 21:

Stepping out of portal, he smiled in accomplishment. "That should be enough to keep 'myself' busy for the time being…"

"Nice to see my former arch cheese-head enemy still has the works…" the black-haired man said out loud as he browsed through lab. Eyeing a silver and red computer, he immediately set to work.

He smirked gleefully at the sight. Almost everything was there, if not, the complete schematics at least. His blue eyes flashed red for a moment. Taking out a worn-out looking piece of paper, he let his eyes swim through those fateful words of destiny. Inevitable… and this time, Danny will fulfill it.

"Vladimir Masters, you have been an incredibly useful pawn, tis a shame you had to permanently destroy my and of course, your other half to become a pitiful human again…" the sludge of ectoplasm in a jar was proof enough. "I was hoping you'd put up a fight, especially now that you've gotten a new sweetheart…"

The said cheese-head was off having dinner with his girlfriend, completely unaware of a certain sadist taking full advantage of his personal lab. Especially his latest creation…

"Oh the good old days… I knew keeping up on academics would pay off…" He was absolutely against the whole big huge comeback gig revenging villains always end up doing, but in his case, he wanted to build it up, the fear, the intensity. A little planning here and there, in the first place, he hadn't expected to be freed by clown woman. He kept his outburst of 'FREEDOM!' in check. His plan would not work out as he had planned if Danny knew he was free. A surprise 'hi, your evil handsome future self is back' sort of present…

He wants young Danny to give him the same look of pure fear, just like when he, Dark Phantom, finally murders 'himself'. However, his present goal is worlds-apart different from what he previously had in mind. Dear little Danny will live under his care in the very near future…

"Let's just see how my younger self can handle life now…"

At the Watch Tower, the said teen was screaming his head off.

"DAD! GET THEM OUT OF THERE! THEY DON'T HAVE THE ANYTHING ANTI-GHOST! GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Danny was literally hyperventilating, and this time with reason. It was bad enough ghosts could overshadow ordinary human beings and still have their ghost powers, now there's a very big chance they could get both their ghost powers and superheroes'!?

"Danny! Breathe! We're already calling them back to base!" true enough, jets were flying in as well as hordes of superheroes. "I've called Alfred, we're transporting everything from your lab to here," Batman wasn't even looking at the teen who was still staring at the screen, seemingly observing every single ghost in each area.

"I'm going ghost!" without a word, he phased right through the walls of the tower, dragging in several jets with ease to the hanger as he made them intangible.

"Dad! I need everyone to gather!" the ghost child had flown back to main console where three of the honorary league members stood. "The Ghost Portal! Is it here?"

This was not a very new thing for Danny. On the contrary, he had experienced something similar to leading an army, at least a platoon anyhow. Once, when he was imprisoned by Walker and his goons, he had to lead a whole prison for a break-out plan. Another was when Ember and Young Blood decided to kidnap Amity's adult population, at the time; and he had to control a whole school, literally, of teenagers to act as an anti-ghost army. There was a tad of detail different in this situation though.

One, not leading army of teens and ghosts but super-powered super heroes; and two, not saving the town's adult or a ghost prison's population but instead an entire planet. The halfa was surprised he wasn't panicking yet.

"Everything's in the main station and we need you to activate the Portal again, and also Danny, everyone's going to gather there."

The young halfa nodded and was gone in a flash. All three stood in silence for a moment, it seemed that their clueless little one wasn't as child-like as they thought he was. For the very first time, they are seeing the true Danny Phantom hero…A fourteen year old child risking his life for millions of others.

In the rush of the situation, soon everyone was looking up at the white-haired teen, save the seven honorary leaguers who stood behind him. It took a little choking and sputtering before Danny found his voice.

'Hi, I'm Danny Phantom' didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

"We're looking at a massive ghost invasion right now, and the reason why you were all called back was not only your own good but for world's safety as well,"

Superman looked at teen in front him questioningly and then to the said teen's father who simply motioned for the red-caped wonder to listen.

"Ghosts have many powers, normally, they have power of intangibility, invisibility, flight, ecto-rays, and overshadowing…they could easily have taken over your body and used it in other words."

There was murmuring, but they were soon silent.

"Unless you have any form of anti-ghost weapons, it's almost impossible to stop the invasion… not to mention many of the ghosts each have special and unique abilities…take for example this ghost…"

A screen was behind him, showing the different parts of the world being attacked by these undead specters… an image was singled out and enlarged to show a blue-skinned teen with a guitar.

"Ember Mclain, she can control minds by masses with her music and the more she possesses, the stronger she gets…"

Another image was shown, a white-caped man with sunglasses…

"This is Technus, he can control any form of technology including ghost weapons, the more tech he gets, again, the more powerful he grows…"

"These are all different enemies here all with specialized abilities that are needed to be dealt accordingly, all the same everyone will need at least specter deflector, and a Fenton thermos, the belt is for protection form being over shadowed and the thermos is to capture and trap ghosts."

"What about these 'special' ghosts you were talking about?" Green Arrow was the first to speak up, "how do know how to stop them?"

"Ember can't control people of all age groups, she can only either take control of teens or adults one at a time, and also, her mind-control doesn't work when you're wearing a specter deflector."

Silence overwhelmed the crowd of adults; it was rare for them to actually listen to teenager as their leader. This situation was hard for them to understand and Superman had soon realized and finally stepped forward.

"Everyone, this a whole new danger we're facing and we'll need as much cooperation as possible, get into teams of three or four and we'll start distributing the equipment, all of the teams will be assigned to each location by Danny Phantom," the man turned to face the teen who was visibly nervous by the whole ordeal, but nevertheless putting up a brave and strong stance.

The teen nodded sharply.

"The main objective is to close those portals up! Reverse polarity of the thermos and shooting at it will do the job. Next is containing all dangerous ghosts!"

The teenager stopped midway as a forgotten portal behind them started to reveal a whole new set of visitors. Batman had his anti-ghost weapons at hand, expecting the worse.

"Sir Phantom…" a blond medieval-dressed ghost appeared, followed by a hairy white yeti-like creature. Not far behind was a were-wolf in a hood.

"Princess Dora? Frostbite? And Wulf?" in response, the well-mannered female ghost deeply bowed in respect before replying.

"Sir Phantom! There has been an increase in the number of gateways to and fro the ghost and human realm, I'm afraid that there are dark forces at work…"

The princess turned to the tribe leader of Far Frozen. The yeti intervened, knowing that the princess had little grasp of how truly serious the situation was. He too kneeled before the halfa before speaking.

"Oh Great One, this a very serious problem, our worlds are connected through these portals, however a balance must be maintained, if these new gateways are not closed soon, our two world will merge and the realms shall clash and cancel out one another, ultimately destroying both our worlds…on behalf of the Land of the Far Frozen, I ask for your help and offer ours in return…" Frostbite looked at the youth's face. He was worried for the boy's unstable situation, as he had just recently found out the great lost this young one has experience. At the same time, he was feeling incredibly guilty for pushing such responsibility to the youth; he had not meant for the Great One's burden to increase, but the all-powerful Clockwork had spoken of so many wondrously amazing things of him that it seemed only Danny Phantom could prevent such a catastrophe. 

The poor halfa's head was spinning. Too much information, too many things were happening at the same time. For a moment, he took in everything and slowly digested it.

Ghosts were invading the human world through hundreds of portals, first problem. Second, these gateways are causing the reality's balance to tip over the edge and literally bringing about the end of the world. And finally, he really needed an aspirin.

He could see the youth's face scrunch up in a frown and confusion. Bruce Wayne was very concerned on how the fourteen year old was taking this all in. It seemed too much for a lone teenager to handle, and why do all these ghosts seem to depend so much on a single young hybrid for their survival? The Dark Knight was about to step in, despite his lack of expertise, however, his adopted son surprised them once more.

"(In Esperanto) Wulf, I'm guessing very few ghost can rip a whole through the ghost zone and open portals like you do?"

"Si, amigo," the werewolf was as perplexed as they all were, as far he knew, he was the only ghost who had that power.

"(In Esperanto) Can you close those gates then?" Danny was pointing at the screen showing the hundreds of gateways.

"Friend, (in Esperanto) I can't unless it is my own portal, this is not my work, and unless I am stronger than the ghost who created these, I cannot undo his work; the great numbers of portals are also too many for even me to create…"

Everyone, including his father, was bewildered by the alien tongue. Aware of the confusion around him, Danny took a breather before spilling out what was happening to the rest of them. He took one last look at the screen.

"All right then, New York City is being attacked by Undergrowth, his weakness is ice, freeze him to stop him, Frostbite can help…"

It only took a measly thirty minutes in getting teams up and about all over the world, sucking up ghosts and sealing off portals. While the rest were scattered all over earth, a hand few, namely J'ohn and Hawkgirl, were monitoring the whole situation. While they took in people getting trouble, Danny was sending out specific and effective instructions on how deal with each and every one of the crisis. Even Princess Dora was assisting as she went along with Batman's team, at Danny's request, fighting in her fierce dragon form. Sniffing out whoever made all those portals was Wulf, who was getting nothing as he did not recognize the smell.

It had been a long six hours later, when finally, the crisis seemed to be over. Only a dozen or so portals were left, the halfa had left his advising post to go straight into the ghost zone an hour later. He had so far closed at least thirty gateways when he was there; he had Wulf to back him up.

All the while, at the lab of Vladimir Masters were two fully human hostages, unconscious but very alive… The ghost snickered on how easy it all seemed to be. He let two dark rings pass his body, changing his shape to that of Vladimir Masters.

Dark Phantom was just beginning.

"Dear Danny… ready or not…here I come…"


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 22:

"Yo Frosty! You're open!" the speedster cried out as he spun around the giant bundle of vines. Several arrows froze vines trying to take control of their bodies with ecto-chlorophyll were frozen on the spot.

The hairy giant sent one last beam of cryokinesis before the overgrown ghost weed was finally subdued. Frostbite, Flash, and Green Arrow were enough to finish off Undergrowth. The archer took out a silver thermos and promptly sucked the now tiny plant ghost into the contraption.

Many of the people were back to normal; several slightly off their rocker as a majority of them were still unaware of what had exactly happened.

It was Frostbite who had a communicator and had radioed in a mission accomplish as Green Arrow closed the portal.

"Great One, we have succeeded in defeating Undergrowth, yes, the portal has been closed, alright then…"

With a small goodbye, Frostbite returned the device to Flash.

"Why did you call him Great One, Frostbite?"

Flash had been curious all this while since the whole incident, and had decided to blurt out the burning question when things were starting too cool down literally. He had always wondered what the kid was like before the whole accident. Sure, Danny was still Danny, but there's still the factor of the Danny Phantom side of the teen. He'd never though in a million years that Danny Fenton Wayne could act so… like Bruce. A calm and collected leader. He never expected those two to hit off so well in the very beginning either, they were so different yet so alike that it overall contradicting.

When Wally West finally got to know the halfa, he had realized how gentle and shy the boy was. Danny was type who would shy away from attention and would hyperventilate when he ever did get an audience. He blushed in littlest of things, unused to the many eyes that seem to penetrate through those big blue eyes. Not to mention he was really easy to read and was as open as access to the internet. The boy's small frame; almost making people think he was as fragile as a Ming dynasty china vase

Bruce Wayne was the confident sort, the kind of guy who could act completely cool in the face of a crowd, never wavering. He was a completely different story from the teenager. He could be one of greatest actors if he wanted to, masterfully hiding all emotions and intentions, even from mind-readers. Not to mention, he was the harshest of all leaguers, able to bring one of the most cold-hearted criminals whimpering. The dark hero was also as solid as a mountain; it was hard to believe that he didn't have any form of super powers like most of leaguers.

Those two were an amazingly clashing pair.

Strangely enough, they were both immensely kind-hearted, despite Batman's lack of visible evidence. It was easy to see that the duo also had 'born-to-be-a-leader' thing in them. Then there's their past, both lose their loved ones at such a young and delicate age. It was almost cruel how fate would make them lose their family like that at the time where they're old enough to understand and remember everything.

It was strange for Flash to be so overly analytic. It wasn't his nature at all actually, but he had his moments of brains over speed despite his constant rashness. In this case, he was just being too concerned over the adopted orphan whom of which many of his closest friends, including him, have fallen in love with like parent to a child. It was very difficult not to.

He wasn't alone in his investigation out of concern. He had heard Shaira and GL talk about it all the time, sometimes with Diana even. Superman wasn't too worried but still joined in the conversations anyway.

"He is the one who has saved the Ghost zone, my home world, from destruction, how could I not call him Great?" the yeti replied, perplexed on how little the humans around the halfa seem to know of the teen's history.

"Eh?" it was Green Arrow who had cut in the conversation, wanting to listen in.

"I meant that he had defeated the all-power king of ghosts, Pariah, and even the almost unbeatable plant ghost Undergrowth," it was the ghost that they had just recently defeated, "while it took all of us to just subdue him, I have been using my powers for a much longer time than the Great One… he had just recently discovered his cryokinetic powers at the time he defeated Undergrowth, and by himself, he took it into his hands to protect Amity Park as well as the ghost zone."

"Couldn't you have beaten him, the plant ghost, I mean…" the green archer asked, who all the while was still mentally grumbling that that ghost had left a fine amount of thorns in his costume; it would take days to get them all out.

"Never, I could not have possibly materialized so much ice at such a short time, this is why I knew how powerful Great One could be… imagine, he is only a measly fourteen revolutions old and he is this strong…"

The listeners silently nodded in agreement. Who knew that gangly teenager was such a being?

The leaguers had a strong gut feeling that they'll need to tell all this to the father. After all, who better to keep the boy in check and safe from evil's clutches? Such an innocent will easily be taken advantaged of.

"Let's head out people, we still need to check for any ghosts hiding out in the area," Flash directed the others.

Fortunately, it was almost over. Danny and Wulf had closed the last of the portals and were heading back to the Fenton Portal.

Ember had been taken care of by Superman, and it didn't take very long. Somehow the red-caped wonder had had some experience in dealing with blue-skinned and blue-haired musicians. Batman had easily managed with Technus with a little wire-crossing and a nasty little computer virus. Many other ghosts like Nocturn and Spectra were relatively easy to put to stop. Hawkgirl and Diana had fought off most rogue specters that were more violent but nonetheless were less potent than beings like the Vortex and Hotep-Ra.

Somehow, even Fright Night managed to get free and frolic around sending people to dimensions terrorizing them with their deepest fears. J'ohn was the safest bet, being able to go intangible and funnily enough, took very effort in sealing the knight's sword into a pumpkin.

Young Blood and his goons were another story, lacking the ingenuity and maturity for that matter; they were basically acting like Vikings this time and tried robbing the museum for costumes. Green Lantern had no problem dealing with him as he competed with a modern battleship of his own out from his ring power.

Danny wasn't too surprised to find how enemies were so easily beaten. He had, after all, given away all their weaknesses and that ultimately prevented things from getting too out of hand.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a single ghost lurked in the shadows of the Vatican City. He was in disguise of a rich billionaire, able to move freely. It was one of the few places deserted of any league activity due to the lack of ghost portals.

Last time, he was in his ghost form, but a red-costumed imbecile had intercepted him when he had accidentally caused some alarm. Fortunately he had vanished before he was ever seen. He didn't to take any chances that might cause a hint of suspicion that he had escaped. He also found that the hero had ghost weapons with him. It would be risky even if he was invisible.

He calmly made his way to the tourist area, seeking a dark spot where he phased himself through the thick ancient walls and invisibly entire a secret chamber. A sword glimmered before him. It shimmered in holy light as it lay beneath the glass casing. No traps, the chamber was too old and secretive to have it being ransacked by hi-tech strangers.

In one fluid motion, he had the artifact out the casing and literally strolled out with out a worry. The clock was ticking and death knell will soon follow.

Unaware of the theft, celebration was at hand in the Watch Tower of the Justice League as the ghost crisis was finally over with minimal damage. It was feat to behold. The world was grateful once more, wanted the league to receive earth's gratitude. Superman, of course, will be representing them as the leader, but all still will be and are welcomed to come. However, everyone in the station was wondering one thing. Where was the boy who had made this all possible?

Danny Phantom had sent off his ghostly allies to other dimension, dismissing all forms gratitude and praises. But where was he now? A small teenager sneaked away from the crowd, having recently reverted back to his human self. He was dead tired, despite his werewolf buddy helping him out. Taking out ghost portals in the ghost zone was like dumping yourself in a hive of bees. Ghosts were everywhere, and it didn't help that the 'halfa' reputation has gone far and wide to many ears. A lot of them were eager for the kill and had Danny fighting nonstop for the past twelve hours. Only time he was taking a breather was when he was sealing up a portal while another mutated ghost animal tried to bite his head off from behind.

He groaned as his legs finally gave away. He hadn't realized how long his stamina had lasted and as far as anyone knew, he and Wulf were just sealing up portals. He managed to convince his hairy friend not to tell Princess Dora and Frostbite about the ordeal. He didn't want to worry them. It's the same with the rest of the people in the Watch Tower; no one ever saw his ripped and tattered jumpsuit as he morphed back to Danny F. Wayne. No one needed to know; the teen argued to himself, it wasn't a big of deal.

His left rib begged to differ as it painfully began to remind not to move so much. Good for him, he found a nice little spot, hidden and empty for him to hide for awhile till he got back to his feet.

He heard that all the teams were heading back by now; it'll take about thirty minutes by then. For the time being, he'll just rest. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

The Dark Knight was more than eager than ever to get back to the station. The mission had been a completely success and he is as proud as a peacock as his son managed to pull-off bossing around the entire league of adult superheroes, including the Man of Steel. He smirked secretly when he heard Danny shouting off orders at the powerful Kryptonian.

He heard from Clark about the awarding ceremony… as Batman, those weren't his sort of thing and rarely went to those sorts of occasions. He's almost certain the Smallville hero will be inviting Danny Phantom to come along. The Wayne just wondered if ghost-hybrid will agree to it. Knowing the boy's very shy nature, he doubted it, but the way he acted when teen single-handedly coordinated the league… it made him wonder how much did he really about his son?

Was Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom two different beings? It didn't seem likely as Danny always acted like Danny, ghost or human. Still, there was that factor of how much will power and confidence suddenly wells up when he goes from teen to hero. Maybe a split personality? If it were the case, it was obvious the human side is the dominant one.

The Gotham crusader pondered as he silently steered his ship to land in the hanger. He shouldn't do this. His son, he couldn't just investigate his son like some sort of criminal or victim. He was a father now. He should be more worried of his health, and how he's faring right now. Still, his detective side argued, it might prove to be useful in the future knowing exactly how Danny F. Wayne/ Phantom ticked. If his son were to be in any danger or in need of medical attention, information on halfas would be a great help.

A bad habit. He had a bad habit of being overly analytical to everyone around him. Friends, loved ones, and strangers… never once did he just simply trust someone. Unlike Danny… the boy could trust practically anyone who smiles at him, fake or not. Both father and son, each having their own faults, one being too trusting and the other the opposite.

The man sighed and shook away his thoughts and focused on what was happening. Everyone was busy but not really hectic. They were littered all over the place, but there was somewhat a form of order as people were trying to move others to the medical wing. Some were injured and were being bandaged up but like many heroes, most prefer to do it their own. He made his way to the main station, knowing everyone was there to gather. He expected Danny to be there.

"Batman!" he recognized her, Diana.

"Diana, what it is?" he looked up to face the flying princess who floated down to the ground as she spoke.

"Have you seen Danny? I just came back a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen him…" the Amazonian was slightly worried that the boy had gotten lost in the huge station.

"What? He isn't here? I thought he was in the main station this whole time, even the ghost portal is here…" he paused for a moment… "He probably wandered around; I'll go look for him…"

"I'll come with you; we'll cover more ground if there are the two of us."

"I actually have a tracker on him…"

"What? You put a tracker on Danny? Bruce…"

"Forced habit…" 

"…You're constantly worried for the boy aren't you?"

"…"

"He can take care of himself Bruce, you've seen him do it… not to mention, I don't think a teenager from your planet could appreciate the fact their privacy has been invaded… despite your concern for his safety…"

"… that's a good point… but he's so clueless…"

"He hasn't even notice hasn't he?"

"Never…"

"As long as he doesn't know, it won't hurt I suppose…" 

Secretly, she was relieved to know the over-protective father had had the teen's back this whole time. She knew everyone would be.

"There he is…"

Diana raised an eyebrow, why was Batman whispering?

"Oh…"

A little curled-up figure hid in the corner, she could even hear the soft breathing. His face was serene and calm like a child's. There was the small hero who saved the world from a massive ghost invasion.

"He must have gotten tired, I'll carry him Bruce, your arm still needs bandaging…"

Wordlessly, the man nodded. The small but rare smile that cracked on his stony face flashed for a split second but was not missed by Wonder Woman. They moved him, carefully, but he did not miss that slight wince.

"Wait…"

"He's injured…"

"Why am I not surprise but I think I should be…"

"He never mentioned having to fight while he sealed up portals in the Ghostzone…"

"But he never said he won't have to, didn't he…"

"Somehow, this sort of reminds me of what you usually do…"

Ignoring her comment, he checked his miniature computer.

"… he seems fine, the tracker shows his vitals are normal, he must have healed up when he slept… he still aches though… we'll take him to the infirmary…"


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 23:

It was too bright to see anything. He eyes were shut but the light still blinded him. Where was he? Was he running? No, he was flying… where did these feathers come from? He looked down, expecting to see ground but only saw more light. It was like he was in surrounded by it.

He gasps seeing his chest. He had sword right through him!? How could he not notice that!?

_I really am clueless…_

Hesitantly he grabbed the hilt of the sword, hoping against hope it won't hurt when he tried pulling it out. Shockingly enough, it didn't. The sword didn't even have a drop of blood on it. Even his chest lacked the expected gaping hole.

_Ahh!_

He screamed as his insides suddenly burned. It felt similar to when he discovered his ice powers, but it was heat this time… and it was a lot more painful.

_It hurts!_

The halfa tried with all his might to scream, letting the tears flow out freely down his cheeks. His mouth was open but nothing came out, but nonetheless the voice in him was shouting like hell. It hurt too much! He couldn't take it anymore.

It was like when his ice powers had over taken him and frozen him solid, but different. It was like a fire it consuming his organs, growing and never stopping in emitting the large amount of heat.

Then it was gone.

_Huh? What?_

He looked at himself. No missing limbs, burnt skin, or bloody wounds… he seems… okay? What just happened? A sudden sense of drowsiness over took him. Time to go to bed…

"Huh?" the teen blinked open his eyes in confusion. "Dad?"

"I'm here Danny…"

The boy recognized the voice almost immediately and fell to ease. He was safe now. Surprisingly enough, he felt almost recharged if not a bit out of it. He pulled himself up the bed, noting that his aches were gone.

"You should be alright, the X-rays show there's no internal bleeding and any bone fractures, scans also show there's no brain trauma…" he paused as looked hard at the teen. "… however I predict a week long study session with Mrs. Manson after this and getting grounded for the rest of your teenage life…"

The teen winced at that one.

"…I had a little run in with a couple of ghosts, it was unavoidable! But I had Wulf with me!" the boy quickly added. "… Come on! I'm okay aren't I?"

"True, but you're still going to have that week long study session and I'll have Mr. Lancer, you're former English teacher, be there to supervise you in exams…" he could tell from the expression on the little guy's face that his punishment was severe. "This will also include weekends… this is for skipping out all my punishments for the last couple of times you got yourself in trouble."

"Not Mr. Lancer! Ah, man!" he could take on Mrs. Manson's torturous but fun lessons ,but the over-weight Casper teacher was way too much! "Come on! I helped save the world! Can't I at least have some compensation for that?"

"I'll think about it…" the Batman was highly amused by the teenager's reaction. He expected the weekend thing to bother him but instead it was the bald teacher.

Noticing the lack of people… not that he wanted the attention but there usually was little happy bunch always willing to fret over him and make him turn into a bright red fire hydrant of embarrassment.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"They're at the main station, are you strong enough to stand?"

"Yeah, I think so…" the hybrid was a bit shaky but he managed.

The father had dug into his pockets to take out a pack of red-tinted goggles. Wordlessly, he put it on his son who muttered something about being able to do it himself. As they walked down the halls with Bruce guiding the way, the dark caped wonder suddenly spoke.

"…You'll be in front of a lot of people, I think it's best you keep a secret identity, Danny Fenton Wayne is a public face now …"

"What do you me-?"

The poor boy wasn't even a chance to finish his sentence as he was suddenly hoisted up to someone's shoulders. He almost went ghost out of habit. He gave a split second glare towards his smirking father before he squeaked in surprise.

_I swear! If I don't die of a ghost attack, I'll probably die of a cardiac arrest!_

It took him a second to realize there was cheering everywhere. The entire league was congratulating him. He turned tomato red once more as he took in all the compliments and attention. Dang it! They were dragging him to the top of the station! He had been there for the past twelve hours straight; he had enough of the place!

Against his will, he stood in front a familiar crowd of faces. He felt like a mouse surrounded by a gang of street cats. Maybe he should just go ghost and fly away… he paused, realizing he couldn't… what?

Finally, he realized he had belt around him. He never used belts, hence the constant falling of pants incidents. Mr. Lancer was really annoyed by that, maybe because the man had something against polka-dotted boxers. He scowled in the discovery of a shiny silver and green belt around his waist. Stupid dad, made sure he couldn't escape this!

He didn't miss the smirk his father gave him who had just joined him onto the stage with the rest of the honorary leaguers.

"I despise you…" hissed the teen at a certain Gotham hero.

"I'm your father; I'm supposed to embarrass you, its part of the job requirements."

"That's really lame…"

"…"

"At least you fit the bill for parent now, 'Lame'…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Err… sort of…"

Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by the Man of Steel who had had the pleasure of having super hearing abilities to listen in on the father-son conversations.

"Once again, we all have dutifully kept our planet safe and protected from danger, however this time, we had a little help…"

Everyone who knew the teen well enough smirked as a spotlight from out of nowhere sudden flashed at the goggled short figure. They could almost see the said teenager panicking. Against his will, he was pushed forward and almost stumbled beside the red-caped hero to be seen by all. He paled at the sight of camera sitting across the area.

He gulped seeing the hundred of eyes peering back at him and about a million more from behind the lens of the camera. A strong hand was placed on his right shoulder.

"This is the young man who possibly may have prevented the world's end by warning us beforehand on how these ghosts could be defeated and restrained with the least amount of damage and people getting hurt."

Everyone cheered. Danny F. Wayne visibly flushed, both proud and embarrassed. In his mind, there was no need for thanks, this was what he was suppose to do, ghost hunt like his parents and stop others from getting hurt. It was the legacy of Danny Phantom, the legacy created by him, his family, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. They were the names he would uphold, this was how he could honor them and remember them without the tears and pain.

He felt the hand slip form his shoulder but another was placed on his left. He didn't even need to turn to know whose it was.

"They're proud, I know they would be if I am…"

Danny was a little shocked on how his father read his mind. Did he have powers too or was he really that easy to read? Nonetheless he agreed whole-heartedly as he gave an innocently warm smile.

"I know too…"

The youth smiled wider as he heard his parents' names being honored. They were the reason why anti-ghost weapons even existed.

It was a nice little gathering they attended at the end of the live-cast congratulations ceremony. Only hand few were there, at the Wayne Mansion, where everyone was out of costume for a change.

Taking a sip of the chocolate milk, since Alfred refused in buying soda stating his dad never had them back then, Danny sat comfortably at the corner liking to just sit back watch the world around him. He had mentally grumbled that his dad's timeline hadn't probably invented it yet.

Bruce Wayne was never into going to social gatherings despite his façade, but he had consented to this one time. Back then, he didn't have any reason to celebrate. Saved the world again, no big deal, it's going to get in danger again anyway. Birthdays, sure, just a name for the day we become a year closer to death. Christmas and other holidays, a reason to act all nice or rather hypocritical temporarily for a few days and spend ridiculous sums of money on over-priced trinkets… his parents' death anniversary and birthdays, the days of his depression or nostalgia.

But now it was different. He had a son to be proud of and show off to the world and the time to act like any other overly enthusiastic proud parent. It was very unlike his nature, true, but parenthood seemed to have changed all that. His time with Robin and Batgirl were different, they were like partners and allies.

Shaira sneaked behind the clueless one and laughed heartily as the teen gave a squeak of surprise as she wrapped her arms around him. She was beginning to feel the motherly instincts kicking in. Ever since she found out she had a son in the future, she had always wondered what she would be like. Danny was like her little chick. He made her want, more than ever, to have children of her own. She was looking forward to the future.

"Danny, I'm so proud of you…"

"Thanks Shaira, I really didn't do much you know, all I did was send out instructions…"

"Nonsense, don't you think I've heard that you had to fight ghosts by yourself in the portal! Really! You shouldn't be so rash!"

The winged alien continued to lecture the poor halfa and was soon joined by the Green Lantern in casual followed along in the scolding. He was even given a chance to protest that he had been fighting ghosts alone for a long time. Wally West came along, laughing as he said something about old couple ranting. The 'turn-Danny-into-a-girl' incident was still fresh in the halfa's memory. He sent his intangibility through the floor to the feet of the unaware red-head.

There was a sudden shriek as everyone turned to the source of the scream. It revealed Wally West, who was missing his pants, in a very bright yellow pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers with the famous sea creature's face plastered right at the front of the undergarment. The hybrid grinned evilly as everyone's eyes were on the prankster speedster and slipped out a camera he had prepared before hand. This was one of his more simple and easily achievable plans. Revenge was sweet.

There was laughing and snickering the red-head zoomed off to a probably more private area. The father was a little surprise; he never realized his son had a mischievous side as well. A small flash confirmed his suspicions.

"Master Bruce, I have taken the liberty of preparing a new family album."

It was Alfred, who held a large velvet-covered book in his arms. The billionaire had realized that he had observed his butler had been carrying around a camera lately. A new habit of Alfred's he had assumed.

Curiously, he flipped through the first couple of pages that we're full of pictures with names and dates. Most of the photographs were Danny, unsurprisingly, but time to time, there were pictures of him with his son. Occasionally he spotted a few of his fellow leaguers who were also with Danny.

"You've developed a new habit of carrying around a camera Alfred?"

"Well-observed Master Bruce, I had picked it up recently, to make sure this family album won't be bare…"

"…"

"I am to deduct you have seen the more private photographs?"

"Alfred, why is Danny… dressed up like a girl?"

"I'm afraid the explanation is best taken from the young master himself or perhaps Mr. West." The Dark Knight almost swore he saw his butler smirked.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 24:

"Finally, I thought this day would never end…" the tired teen yawned. He had officially concluded that that day was the most tiring day he had ever had. Save the world the whole morning and afternoon, get the world's congratulation at the end of the day, and finally a party at the Wayne Mansion till midnight.

Admittedly, he did have a good time at the party…

He gazed at the large window. The same sky he set his eyes on when he went stargazing at the Fenton OP-center with Sam and Tucker. He still missed them, but at least now he could remember the better memories. It was time make new memories. A whole new life to start, but he was still the same old clueless Danny. He looked at the poor reflection of the boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. Nope, nothing's changed.

The same old teenager,

The weird kid,

The one who totally lacks in composure, confidence, and namely body coordination and balance,

The one and only Danny Fenton Wayne.

_At least the name changed… _the teen sighed as he sat down on the carpet floor, right in front of the glass window. He didn't know why he was turning all teenage angst at the moment. He did felt a bit out of place with whole bunch of adults surrounding him, but it was weird that he could get a sense of belonging somehow. He wanted to ask if he had could go to school again, and interact with kids his own age… but, he was scared. He was afraid to forget and remember Sam and Tucker. He was afraid of getting friends that were only into him because of his status now. He groaned in realization that this was probably his gothic female friend never revealed her real financial situation. Being rich and wealthy was hard! He internally wondered if he could ever find friends like Sam and Tucker ever again.

Not to mention, the weird dream he had had been bugging him all day. It felt… so painful… okay, that wasn't so strange since he practically feels pain every time a ghost attacks him which was on a daily basis. _Still… what was with the sword? And the feathers? Was I in ghost mode in my dream? It could explain why I didn't bleed… then again… Argh… I hate thinking… I think this is Jazz's legacy to me…_

Grumbling, he let himself fall, lying flat on the ground and staring uselessly at the ceiling. He let his heavy eyelids fall shut as slumbered. Instead of darkness, he saw light.

The black bangs of his hair obstructed his view as pulled himself up. This time, he was on solid ground. The ground felt sticky and wet against his bare feet, but for the moment his attention was somewhere are else. It was the bodies… bloody corpses floating over the earth, surrounding him. They were motionless and crimson liquid dripped from the tip of there toes. The stench of their decay reached his senses, he grimaced and glanced at his feet in fear. It was blood. The sticky, wet sensation his toes were feeling was blood.

He screamed.

"DANNY!" Alfred raised his voice in slight alarm, trying to shake his master's adopted son awake.

Luckily, the butler had been doing his daily rounds. He rarely went to bed at night, seeing as he has to attend to the Batman at night. He had heard the whimpering sounds from ajar door way.

"Huh? Alfred? What happen?" a bleary-eyed youth unconsciously wiped his tear-stained cheeks.

"I think you were having nightmare my boy," the boy was still shivering. He pulled the comforters and wrapped it around the small figure. The boy cracked a small smile and mumbled a thank you.

Pulling out a silk white handkerchief, he dried the boy's cheeks.

"You want to talk about it young master?"

"… It was just some freaky weird dream, creepy but nothing really…"

The experienced old man looked the halfa skeptically. Too much experience with young Bruce Wayne to not be able to tell when a child is troubled or not.

"As long as you're fine, I'll whip you up some nice warm hot chocolate, it should put you right back to sleep…" he gently ruffled the messy mop of raven hair as he stood up from the bed.

In a matter of minutes, he was back with a tray of steaming hot cocoa and a sandwich on a plate.

Gratefully, the boy accepted the midnight snack.

"No trouble at all, I'm rather used to it having endured the elusive Batman's nightly routines… why I remember a time, when your father was chasing this crocodile fellow, he had been…"

In about approximately thirty-two minutes, the mug and plate were left bare as the old man carried them in his tray. With a smile, he left the halfa who slept soundly that night, gently closing the door behind him.

At the outskirts of the mansion, there was spark of neon green for a moment as specter penetrated through the shielded compound with ease. The shield crackled and a gap was left as a small black metallic device was place at the edge of the shield. The ghostly being smirked at the sight, as if pleased with results, there was a click sound and the ghost shield turned normal again, not leaving a trace of the gap that was once there a moment ago. He floated himself through the mansion, knowing exactly where he was going and who he wanted to see.

The dark phantom eyes blazed insane red as he took the sight in.

"My younger self, you seem fine, nice to see you haven't fallen prey to depression over your human family, then again, you always seem in the optimistic side despite all odds, you truly are one holy child…you were meant for greater things… believe me, you will be even greater than me in power… but not necessarily in control…"

The boy did not reply in his slumber.

The man turned away and exited the same way he entered, the entire time, staying invisible. He will not make the same mistakes of carelessness. The signs were beginning to appear as he had expected. He could definitely sense 'it'. He had developed his 'abilities' and had far been limiting his so called 'ghost sense' to just ghosts. There are many other paranormal beings, other than ghosts he had crossed with since his creation. He had begun training himself to differentiate the sorts of beings he'd had the pleasure to encounter and eventually wipe out in the face of the earth.

He's had encounters with the famous Justice League. He had the advantage of destroying every existing anti-ghost weaponry before they had the chance to even scream 'ghost!'. The only threat he had trouble with was the GIW, the government agency specializing in ghost defense. A reenactment of the Wisconsin tragedy was enough of a solution.

The rest was almost too disappointingly easy.

Imagine, it only took overshadowing every single criminal and villain under his power .and sending them kamikaze over to the league. Taking out the rivals and enemies with the least amount of trouble… getting them to kill each other and ultimately is getting a front row seat to the pillage of heroes of the world… including the death of criminals.

The highest peak of his success was seeing every single one of those humans crying their eyes out at the 'tragic death of the world's heroes'.

The heart-chilling screams of the terrified as they see the rising of the demonic hybrid ghost. The destruction and complete hopelessness of the time… the sadist was in glee. However, all good things must come to an end.

That interfering Clockwork had to let his younger self travel through time and space. Thus, resulting in the most powerful being who ever existed, get his ghostly butt sucked into the thermos.

The former halfa disappeared into the night, last seen headed to direction of Wisconsin.

The teenager groaned as he half-dragged and half-crawled off his bed and into the showers. If memory served him right, his dad and the other leaguers should be out for the day. He wondered absent-mindedly, what he'd do all day. Maybe he should check some of the old files he found in the Fenton archive. It was dusty and definitely ancient by his terms, but his natural curiosity wouldn't let him abandon the interesting box that was probably sealed before he was born.

Fishing out a familiar red and white shirt and pair of baggy jeans, he quickly dressed himself. It was almost eight in the morning; Alfred always wanted him punctual for meals. Running down the stairs, he screeched to a halt.

"Gahh!!" the teen shrieked as he fell forward, losing his balance.

A perky and brightly colored Mrs. Manson and amiable Mrs. Foley met his sight. Beside the two godmothers was Alfred.

"Ah, Master Danny, as you can see you have guest today," the butler motioned the embarrassed teen to get up on his feet.

"Hi! Mrs. Manson and Mrs. Tucker, ummm… what brings you here?"

The two godmother smiled almost evilly as they eyed the poor unsuspecting halfa who shivered involuntarily under their gaze.

a/n: sorry for such a late update, having trouble balancing Pre-U nowadays, hope u guys still read my stories!


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 25:

Expertly cracking two eggs at a time with sleigh of his hand, he neatly dumped the empty shells into trash bin. In steady but quick flicks of his wrists, he stirs the mixture into a smooth thick cream as he adds the flour gingerly. The two women watched him with approval and slight amazement.

Satisfied, he gently pours the thick cream over buttered pan, forming perfectly shaped circles of same size. His head dips towards the oven for a moment. Checking the temperature, he slides in the pan closes the oven as he starts the timer.

He let a breathe escape as he took seat.

"Danny, that was astounding, where did you learn to cook like that?" Mrs. Manson was obviously very impressed and the same went to Mrs. Foley who took a whiff of the smell emitting from the oven.

"I agree the smell enough is delicious!" it seemed that they didn't know their children's friends very well at all.

"Well, it's no big deal, I used to bake with my mom when I was kid, I sort of grew out of it but the I guess it stuck to me till now," the teen scratched his head shyly. "I mean, I'm not that good at it anyway…"

"Don't be so modest dear!" the orange-haired woman took a seat beside him.

"You're a natural baby, believe me, I baked a lot, these brownies you made earlier are top class!" the dark-skinned godmother was smiling broadly at him.

"Sooo… can I stop wearing 'this' now?"

"But you look so adorable! I made it just for you!" the retro-mother whined.

"But you guys already took pictures! And you said if baked you some brownies and cookies you'll let me take it off!" the teen whimpered as gave one disdainful look at the 'thing' he was wearing.

"Well, what do you think Patricia?" Mrs. Manson inquired her fellow godmother.

"Let him off hook Lily, I think we've had enough with the poor dear," the African-American lady chuckled.

The halfa was relieved he could finally removed 'that'. The 'that' he was referring to was a bright pink apron, beautifully embroidered with white laces and frills to boot. There was a huge, gigantic ribbon tied behind his waist, he swore that it felt heavier than his backpack. He nearly paled to dead white, no pun intended, at the sight of the thing. At the back of his mind, he had a suspicion that Mrs. Manson may have been planning for SAM to wear this rather him. Guys didn't do pink!

If it weren't for the fact he didn't want to hurt his godmother's feelings, he would have burned the wretched thing.

In addition, he was almost blinded by the several flashes from digital cameras which suddenly came out of nowhere at extremely random times of the morning. Apparently, after regaining his sight to his relief, he had discovered that it was mostly other servants whom of which had gotten fond of him despite his short stay. Of course, Danny didn't know that, and was very embarrassed and confused by the whole thing.

He immensely enjoyed the baking part though. They were guiding in the beginning, helping him recollect the lost memories and skills he learnt from his departed mother. It felt nice to know he had inherited his mother's culinary skills.

They were really nice to him. His godparents, we're so much like his deceased parents, always loving and caring, fretting over the smallest things. Mrs. Foley almost called 911 when he accidentally burnt his fingers when he was taking out the brownies from the oven. Mrs. Manson was calling for a world-renown doctor called House or something. It took Alfred to get some ointment and band-aid to calm their nerves. he wondered if they were always like this. Were they so afraid of losing, yet, another child in their care? It was all his fault in the first place, he shouldn't even deserve their-

His thoughts were cut short by Mrs. Foley.

"Honey?" he blinked up to see two worried mothers looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"We just want you to know that… we're sorry for over-reacting like that, I supposed it's because, you're like the world to us now… and despite the fact you think we're using you to replace Sam and Tucker… well, you're not entirely wrong, we miss them too, and sometimes you just remind us so much about them, but we love you for who you are, not because of who you remind us of…"

Mrs. Manson and Mrs. Foley wrapped their arms around him.

"Sami-kins, she was so independent and so talented, just like you," she looked into his eyes. "you're like my second chance at life Danny, this time, I… we'll take care of you the right way…"

The teen felt tears threatening to fall as he hugged back. It felt really good to know he could be some sort of help to them, even if it was such a little as reminding them of his two best friends.

"Oh! Bruce mentioned giving you some extra classes soon; I think a month before the end of summer, by that time I think you'll be taking the CAT exams…"

The teen nodded and smiled. At least this time, he knew he had the time and energy to study. He regretted ever thinking of cheating in first place, too bad he didn't realize that soon enough. Briefly, while his godmothers were occupied with the cookies, he let a tear fall. Too small to be noticed but it held so much emotion that teen could hold back at the moment. Jasmine Fenton, his deceased sister, was the top scorer in the CAT exams history. He won't let her title be forgotten or replaced.

By the end of the day, they'd made enough baked goods to bring back to Amity.

Alfred had some stored in the kitchen as snacks.

It was almost three in the afternoon when he decided to practice with his hover board. The experience in flying helped. He triggered some switched, hoping his memory had served him right.

He face lit up in horror as he realized he had activated the flamethrower and not the net he had expected. Looking down at his feet, he mentally smacked himself in the head realizing he had the right button in mind but on the wrong foot.

Too bad his mistake had dearly cost the garden's rose bushes. He'll have to blame ghosts on that one, maybe Ember, since her hair is on fire. As he pondered on a decent and believable excuse, he lands on the solid ground and revert his flying contraption to a portable music player.

Deciding the truth was better; he concludes that he will be facing consequences later on when the lie was uncovered in the end. His father is one of the world's best detectives.

_It was an honest mistake anyway; I've had enough lying in one time period. _

He sighed, recalling how much he was forced to lie, just to keep his identity secret from his ghost-hunting parents who repeatedly never failed to remind him how they'll tear him molecule by molecule.

Walking up to the now-crispy plant, he looks at it pitifully and guiltily as he gently brushed his fingers against its burnt branches. Knowing that staring at it won't bring it back to life anytime soon, he gives it one last regretful smile and stands up to leave.

As he walked towards the house, the teenager failed to notice the cooked bush glowing faint white.

Its black branches started to loose it old burnt skin and regenerate its natural brown color. Green bud grew rapidly from its nodes like magic and soon the plant was more beautiful that ever before. Its roses stained with a deep healthy crimson color blossomed to its fullest.

At the base of the resurrected rose bush, a pure white feather lay.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, the previously ghost-infested town is now peaceful and now, almost ghost-free. Since the dismantling of the portal and the recent attempt of a ghost invasion, it had been a welcomingly less destructive place. The occasional attacks were minor and handled by the Red Huntress. She was always around for an attack but it was rare at those times.

Valerie Gray appreciated the absence of ghosts. It was a welcomed relief, the teen could do her studies now. The only down side in her life now was the lost of one of her closest friends… Danny Fenton…now a Danny Fenton Wayne. Richest kid in the world, even Mr. Masters gave his fortune! Then there was the Foley's and Manson's, they had their own fortunes as well and they put it under Danny's inheritance. Not to mention the rumor spreading that even the Fenton's themselves are fairly wealthy due to their inventions.

She sighed. She missed the sweet boy. He was one of nicest people she's ever met; too bad they didn't turn into more. She had a boyfriend now, a nice guy, almost like Danny, but more bold but just as sweet.

Casper High School used to have one of the highest cases of ghost attacks, now it was as normal as it could have ever been. Many students have noticed the loss of the unique trio, termed as the 'losers', but nonetheless, there was a certain emptiness in the hallways. The Goth girl and Techno-geek were the cause of commotion once when they set-up two protests overnight. One was for ultra-recyclo-vegeterians and the other for meat-lovers. The weird Fenton kid, who was now world famous, always got caught between the crossfire. Many have even expressed their feelings of actually missing the trio and their over-weight English teacher Mr. Lancer.

Nasty Burger 2 was planned to be built in a few weeks but its construction has been greatly hampered by the lawsuit from the Manson and Foley family. Some parents and even teenagers were sided with them, stating that such a tragedy should never happen again. No child will be orphaned nor will there be a family left childless again in Amity, and the school will not lose another valued staff member.

"Never again…" those were the words engraved beneath the victims statues. The quote was right below the words: "Gone but not forgotten".

Ever since the accident, so much of the town has changed.

This was according to the email Danny got from Valerie, right after the failed ghost invasion; he had emailed her to find out what had happened.

That was the most recent news he had gotten from her.

It was almost dark when the teen had finished an early dinner. Going ghost, he flies out to the nearly black sky. Time for his daily routine of patrolling Gotham.

He rarely had any face to face encounters with criminals nowadays. It was especially strange since the Dark Knight's territory always had had a high crime rate. He never had a night before that didn't have a scream for help. He was used to it, having to experience screams in Amity, despite the lacking of the word 'ghost'.

It was peaceful night. The halfa concluded as he was about to turn back home. He had just covered most of downtown and was nearly done with the rest of city. He lands on an isolated hilltop, knowing fully well no one ever came there.

The teenager uses this little hideout as his place of reflection. To think of future, his past and present…

Currently, he was an affiliated member of the league. He was too young to actually be a member in the first place. But then the halfa wasn't really expecting his whole hero lifestyle will go on till his future. He had wanted to be an astronaut, to be able to explore the unknowns, experience adventures out of this world. As a hybrid hero who happens to have frequented the literal 'out of this world' Ghost zone, it seemed he didn't have to become the space man to accomplish his wants.

He had contemplated on whether he should stay hero his whole life. The whole league already knew his secret identity and only few close loved ones, like his godparents, didn't know about his powers.

He also had to take up the burden of carrying several family names in the near future when he gains his inheritance. He might take up business because his current situation… then again, he wanted to become somewhat like his deceased parents, inventors. His passions of arts provided him several other alternative careers.

So many dreams, hopes that he had wanted to fulfill with Sam and Tucker by his side. He missed them. Tucker was his closest and oldest friend. Sam was the love of his life. It shocked him at first. It took a lot of talking, hinting, signals and a psychologist to realize he had been in love with his best friend. His father had been smiling sadly when Danny finally got it in his clueless head. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would be though, maybe because he was happy Sam and him were best friends till the end and love didn't complicate it further.

He wondered still, what would have been if he hadn't been so clueless. Would he have been heart-broken if she didn't feel the same way? Would she break off their friendship entirely? If she had, she would be still alive. Would Tucker and he drift apart after such a dramatic change? If his techno-geek friend had stuck to the goth, would they have alive.

They wouldn't have suffered the consequences his idiotic actions caused.

All the logic seemed to tell him should be glaring and loathing him from either heaven or hell… His heart was disagreeing though.

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson would never blame him for their deaths. Illogical as it may seem, he knew them well enough to know how crazy friends can be when it comes to each other.

He smiled and flew back home.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 26:

"Ow!" the halfa glared indignantly at the infernal bone needle. From the looks of it, he had obviously not inherited his father's needle work skills as he sucked on his injured finger.

After Mrs. Manson covered his mathematics, he had almost finished studying most of what was needed to know till his first year university. It sounded very absurd for a fourteen year old to have that much in such a short span of time. Well, that was before he had Sam's mother, a Valedictorian of Yale, as a teacher in… well, everything.

Not to mention, he hadn't realized he actually had the potential academically, believing that only his sister had taken the genius gene side of the family. Then again, he never really had time to actually concentrate on his studies with all his attention was on keeping people safe from ghosts in a daily basis.

Making Danny take an IQ test beforehand, the godmother was insistent on making him try his hand at several subjects where he had averaged a consistent C-. The teen was reluctant at first, seeing as his grades hadn't exactly reflected well on his brain power.

Mrs. Manson was pleased as she saw progress in her godson. She had been a strict but understanding guide for the young teen and it was growing more and more obvious that her little Danny-kins was a late-blooming prodigy. All he needed was a little push, intense and on-hands lessons and a lot of guidance. His understanding of theories in both science and mathematics were astounding, and his way of learning wasn't plain blind memory work. He had high degree of reasoning and abstract thinking.

It was wonder how the adults around the teen never noticed.

However, despite Danny's very steady hands in delicate experiments, he was amazingly uncoordinated in cross-stitching and any form of needle work.

It was hysterical for Alfred and Mrs. Manson to see the teen pout, whine, and groan over stitching. In a matter of hours, he had several band-aids on every single one of his sore digits. It seemed unfair that he could solve a very difficult science problem in matter of minutes and a couple of hours to finish a little embroidering.

It had been weeks and it was official he had stuck to home-schooling. His adoptive father who frequented his lessons more than ever was happy to know how progress was going with his son… of course, he still made certain continued probing into the missing villains and criminals around the world.

The lowering crime rate had been loosening his usual tight schedule. Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman was currently laughing along with Clark Kent as they watched the teen accidentally get tangled in the yarn he was supposedly turn into a sweater. The said sweater was his homework. According to his teacher, it was his home economics that needed extra work when she winced at seeing the last needle work he'd made.

"Are you done yet?" the said teen was glaring at the two older men who were laughing at him, he sighed in resignation.

The halfa phased himself out of the meshwork of threads, freeing himself.

"Come on, Danny, we have an event tonight, and this time, I'm bringing you along…" the father was well aware of the fact that his son was terrified of mass parties.

"That's a first Bruce, I'll be there to cover the story," the man of steel was chuckling at the sight of the nervous teenager who was lead away to get ready.

"I thought it was time to develop his social skills, home schooling has its faults Clark,"

The other man nodded in agreement. In few minutes, they heard footsteps.

A blushing teenager in a very dashing looking tuxedo revealed himself. He shuffled in his leather shoes, looking very anxious was a definite understatement. The men merely smiled at him.

"Do I have to come?" the teen whined for the fifteenth time in the limo. The last social event he went to was a college reunion and that ended him getting a new arch-enemy.

"If you don't stop complaining, your dad's going to ask Mrs. Manson to increase your home economics homework," the reporter warned.

This immediately shut the teen up, who resorted to quiet grumbling.

"You'll meet some teenagers there your age you know," Bruce tried to assure.

The detective was sympathetic towards his son but he had to expose to him some human interaction with society at some point.

As the limo came to a stop, Clark had stepped out beforehand to get to the event on his own, Bruce Wayne and Danny were met by several flashes of light as they walked towards the building. The teen stuck close to his father, who smirked at how much his hero teen looked like a cornered mouse when in front of the paparazzi. Strange that it was a complete opposite of the way the halfa looked when facing world destruction.

As the bachelor and teen made their way towards the building, teen visibly relaxed his hold on his father's sleeve. They entered the ballroom where several extravagantly dressed people were. Several people came to greet them, who of which his father seemed to be familiar with. As he thrust forward the teenager to crowd, Danny smiled amiably and had a tinge of pink that stained his cheeks.

"This is my son Daniel Fenton Wayne; I assume you all know him by now?"

The look in his eyes showed a genuinely proud gleam.

"My, what a handsome young man!" Danny heard a lady in a black gown exclaim.

"Doesn't he look like Bruce a little? They even have the same eyes!"

"Oh, but look more carefully! Daniel's eyes are more baby blue, and his eyes stand out more,"

The center of attention of the ladies was usually the billionaire, but tonight seems to be an exception.

As the crowd of women dragged his son away, Bruce couldn't help but smile seeing his son happily blushing away.

"Geez Bruce, did you have to pick someone so adorable? All the ladies are getting his attention…" it was one of his business partners who have been in close terms with both Bruce himself and the Wayne enterprise.

"You called him adorable, which just means you agree with said ladies…" Bruce chuckled at his friend's complaint as he took a sip of red wine.

Another man joined in the conversation, one of Wayne's close friends in the field of nanotechnology.

"Ah, so Bruce has finally revealed his little treasure, do you have any idea how the media has speculating your Wayne inheritor?"

"Just rumors Johnson, but if there's gossip saying my boy's an eye-catcher, then Richard here knows that hands down." Bruce was referring to his complaining companion who happened to laugh at the comment.

"So, have you heard of my latest project?"

Currently, Daniel seemed to be in an 'okay' mode, so far he was enjoying himself and managed to keep his blushing level to under moderate. The women he spoke with were microbiologists, and he was fascinated by how much he was hearing about their project.

"So you're developing a way to actually re-design and clone a living multi-cellular eukaryotic cell, Mrs. Rodriguez?" the excited teen asked.

"Yes, we're still on the theoretical side of it, but we're hoping for a big success… it's very good to know someone from your generation is so educated and interested in the field of science!" the thirty-five year old woman was very impressed by the young man in front her.

"Indeed, Bruce was wise to have chosen such a well-mannered and intelligent heir…" a colleague added, an older Mr. Watson, the man in charge of the research project.

"It's a bit of shock that Bruce even adopted an **orphan **from such a dreary town, what was that place called? Amity or something?" it was brunette who had cut into the conversation, emphasizing on the word 'orphan'. "From an uncivilized middle-class family am I right?"

The teen turned to her, and looked down at the glass his holding as his grip visibly tightened its old on it. He didn't talk back and kept silent. He knew he should say something… defend himself… but didn't know what. The smirking woman was indirectly pointing out he wasn't prestigious enough to have been in his position now. It was true, he was an orphan… it was sheer luck on his part that he had been adopted by the Wayne Family.

The other adults with him flinched, and that enough gave the Danny a clue on how high the woman's status was.

No…

He may have been from an 'uncivilized middle-class' but didn't make her any better of a person than he is.

"Madam," every eye turned to the young man. "It's true that I was an orphan and a mere child to your eyes, but I will not let you insult my deceased family… they were probably more civil than you are, and most definitely the better sort of individual that you'll ever be." His voice was firm and confident.

The woman frowned at this and briskly stepped forward and raised her hand to hit the teen for the insult.

He didn't make a move to stop her as his left cheek slapped and now tinged red. Gasps were heard.

"You brat! How dare you insult me and compare me to such scum!" she raised her hand to hit him once more.

"I suggest you back away Miss Wolcott," Mr. Watson shielded the teen who remained stoic.

"You! If you want to keep your job I sugge-"

"I'd suggest you follow his advice…" the woman froze and turned to meet a very cold pair of blue eyes.

"B-Bruce! You don't understand! This urchin insulted me!" she stuttered.

"And after you insulted **my son's **family, please, Miss Wolcott, if you wish to cut-off all contacts between the Wayne Industries and your father's company, I suggest you apologize and leave immediately…"

"It's alright Dad," Danny finally spoke up, smiling a little as he glanced at the now-quiet woman. "No harm done, there's no need to make a big deal out of this."

The father stared silently at his son whose eye begged him to drop it. He nodded, noticing the several spectators the scene has attracted. He motioned the Wolcott heiress to leave anyway.

There was a moment a silence that Danny broke as he cheerfully introduced Mr. Watson and his team. The father smiled gratefully at the man who defended his son, noting that if they ever needed a new company to fund their project, he'd be there.

The teenager excused himself to go the restroom after a while.

He slipped into the men's room. He looked the mirror, observing the slightly pink cheek. He winced as he touched the tender skin. Well, he'd had worse injuries from ghosts as it is. He didn't evade because he couldn't, there were other nicer ladies behind him he didn't want to push back. It wasn't like a slap could kill him. So it the last moment, he let the offending hand strike him.

In the last second his eyes left the mirror, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar pair of blood-red eyes. He almost screamed at sight. In another millisecond however, he gave out blood-curdling scream anyway as gleaming sword shot out from the mirror and pierced his chest. At that moment everything went blank.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 27:

It was Bruce could take from screaming his son's name at the sight before him. Blood splattered the whole restroom, the walls, the ceiling, the floor… everything was covered with crimson. And his son was lying right in the middle of the room. He rushed to the deathly pale body, quickly checking for a pulse. In all his life, he had never felt fear hold death-like vice-grip in his heart at that very moment. Not since, he saw the trigger of the gun pulled to murder his parents when he was twelve.

He let out a sigh of relief to find there was one. His son was alive. Calming himself, he tries to get a grip on himself and act like his normal demeanor. His eyes scanned the gory scene around him; some blood was even dripping from the ceiling… all this blood, whose? He took notice of the scattered white feathers that adorned the red carpet of blood. The billionaire didn't have the time to muse over his thoughts, more people we're coming. Since only he instantly recognized the scream and ran from the crowd, the rest of guests were unaware of what had occurred for the moment. Never the one who was unprepared, beneath his shirt revealed his infamous yellow utility belt. He took out a small camera and flashed several photos, including that of Danny's unmoving body and he quickly took samples of the blood and feathers.

In a matter of minutes, the police were all over the building. The father sent for his trusty butler to look after Danny as the unconscious teen was sent to the hospital. Slipping away from the crowd for a moment, he took out a cell phone.

"Clark."

"I'm watching over the ambulance now, don't worry, I won't leave him out of my sight."

The billionaire nodded and pocketed his phone. He had the police and media to deal with right now, as much as he didn't want them at the moment. Then again, he was torn in either going straight to the hospital like any normal father or to the bat cave as the detective hero. Logically Danny was safe enough with the most powerful being of the galaxy, but then again, Batman had discovered parenthood had a new definition for the word 'logically'.

It was an hour later that the dark-haired man managed to leave the premises and finally get back to the Wayne Mansion. He had the limo waiting right outside the building for him and was gone before anymore reporters could catch up.

As he strode down the stairs to his cavern, he took out the only two pieces of solid physical evidence he had. He had taken several photos, but they might not be succinct. He'll have to check on the police department later of they had anymore evidence he had missed. He had to run tests on the blood sample he took first, and the feathers he took weren't artificial and he had to find its source as well.

A sharp ring from his communicator interrupted his thoughts.

"Bruce, what happened to Danny?"

It was Shaira. Hawkgirl was as close as he was to Danny and just as protective. It would be unusual and suspicious if the whole of the honorary league members were to take a hospital visit of the Wayne heir. He trusted Superman enough to keep his distance and stay out of sight. The winged heroine was however, a different story, she was a tad more reckless, and might let her emotions cloud her judgment… as it did whenever the ring-powered hero got seriously hurt.

"He's been in an attack, I don't know what happened **yet**… he's in the Gotham General Hospital ,Shaira but if you're going to see him you have to stay hidden, it will attract too much attention."

"… I will."

Green Lantern and the rest will probably get the news from Hawkgirl. News travels fast these days.

Immediately the detective set to work.

It was complete chaos at the hospital, the man of steel concluded as floated in the darkness of the night, letting his x-ray vision do the observing. Alfred was at Danny's bedside, unmoving, only occasionally neatening the blankets and fluffing the boy's pillow. Outside was a completely different matter, the media were like blood-thirsty wolves cornering the unfortunate doctor who had just exited the teen's room.

From what he could tell, it looked as if the teenager was only unconscious. According his super-hearing, the doctors had x-rays and brain scans cleared. The conclusion? The boy fainted.

But what could have made the boy so terrified? Here was a teenager who had faced death more times the Kryptonian wanted to know about, a boy who saved the world and leading the entire justice league to a successful victory. The boy who fought off god knows how many ghosts on his own.

What?

Somehow the reporter knew only the Dark Knight himself could solve such a baffling mystery.

The red-caped wonder broke from his thoughts at the arrival of his comrades. The sound of flapping wings confirmed his guess. The Thanagarian outcast was along side Green Lantern, one look told him what they wanted to know.

"He's fine, just unconscious."

"What happened?" surprisingly, it was the Lantern who asked first.

"I honestly don't know, one minute everything was fine, the next there was a scream, Bruce was first on the scene, I'm guessing he's trying to figure out the answers of what you're asking right now." The man of steel looked grim, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Old enemies?" Shaira asked.

"Doubt it; remember the first time we ever saw the kid fight? He was in a towel and wasn't even using his powers when he fought off hordes of those things," the dark-skinned hero argued.

"Maybe he had worse ones we don't know about yet." It was Superman who spoke this time. "We'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up."

"What if this 'enemy' comes back? He may have not hurt Danny now but what about the next attack? We need to know sooner!" the outburst from Hawkgirl was not unexpected.

"We can search through Danny's old files for clues, he did keep record right?" the African-American hero was referring to the computer in Danny's lab.

"Bruce is probably on that already, you know him," Superman's words drew them to silence, they knew if anybody could solve this, it was the Dark Knight.

"Fine… the world's seems to be fine for the moment; you mind if we keep you company?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The teenager struggled in his bonds, he couldn't see anything. Only the blasted light was ironically keeping him in the dark of where he exactly was. A searing pain shot through his shoulders as he made an awkward twist to his right. He couldn't make a sound as he yelped in pain. What he couldn't understand was one of his appendages seemed to be hurt… but his arms and legs felt perfectly fine at the moment. He heard muffled sounds, it barely sounded real, let alone human. Disoriented, he concluded. All his senses were at disarray, he had to be drugged or something.

He could feel at least through his skin and could still move despite his bonds.

Where was he?

Something was prodding him at his shoulders, then his back, and then the top of his hands. Finally he felt something being attached to chest somehow. It hadn't felt painful, only somewhat heavy. He shivered at feeling of cold metallic wires being draped across his body. Slowly, he began to feel numb all over, in a matter of moments; he barely could make his fingers twitch.

What was happening?

He felt his eyes opening but failed to see nothing but light. He could hear sounds but it didn't register as comprehensible to him. His lips and tongue were in motion and he could feel the vibration of sound being produce from his vocal cords, and yet he could not hear himself speak.

"My perfect creation, the perfect source of power, my little puppet…come, spread your wings, it is time to fulfill your duties…"

"Yes." The sound of feathers rustling echoed.

"Let me see, what you can do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The large screen revealed a picture of a white-haired man. Vladimir Masters… it was Master's blood on those walls. The Batman was startled to say the least. It was almost conclusive that the dairy king was dead. The amount of blood on the crime scene couldn't have left the older halfa alive. In fact, the detective had suspected in the very beginning that the sheer amount of blood in the room had to at least come from two full-grown adults. His theory was confirmed as a second name appeared on the screen, a Dr. Lucy Ryder. Her record revealed Masters was a frequent patient of hers. The detective could only guess that their relationship had gone far beyond professionalism limited. It certainly explained the sudden change of heart towards Danny.

An unfortunate tragedy indeed, the cheese-head was probably genuinely turning away from his evil-doings being influenced by the said doctor.

This news will not bode well for Danny. Someone was after him who knew about his past and present. Judging by how Danny described Masters, the Dark Knight was refusing to believe this was anything but an ordinary enemy.

He thought about his son, safely under the scrutiny of the greatest heroes of the galaxy, he shouldn't be worried…and yet there was that nagging feeling of doubt. Something felt off. What kind of murderer would leave a target alive? What was his purpose in leaving Danny unscathed in a middle of a bloody crime scene? A warning? It felt too simple of an explanation. What was the gain, the motive, the objective?

Something in his gut was telling him there was a something missing in his theory as to what exactly happened.

Turning his attention to the second piece of evidence, he peered at the pure white feather. So far, he hadn't found any sort of bird that could have had such a thing. It was simple too big… and yet was a perfect replica of what a dove feather would be like if its wings were as large as Hawkgirl's. However, the feather did not remotely resemble any sort of alien DNA. In fact, it seemed human. Not the sci-fi hybrid experiments, but real untainted human DNA. Aside from being male, it showed no other details; his computers were unable to find a match.

An anomaly was present though, an extra pair of chromosomes. He had never seen anything like it so he couldn't conclude what it was. Oddly, he felt he should though.

He had to find other leads through Danny's computer. If the enemy knew of his son's past, those files might be the clue to finding who this enemy is. This has led him to his current situation of looking through every single folder on ghosts his son ever recorded to have met and/or fought.

It was a long list… It was disturbing to note how much his teenage son had experience over a period of six months of gaining his ghostly-half. In fact, it seemed amazing that his son was still as sane as he is now.

More so, Danny was still as innocent as any teenager, in fact, more innocent than normal. It was like a pure untainted soul was in that boy. Angelic. That was the word that best described him. A clueless and typically angel who has the determination to protect complete strangers with his life and place a duty on his own shoulders.

It's time he went to the real source of information. The pointer clicked on a folder. Clockwork controlled time. He could see the past, present, and future. He could show him the life his son led. The possibility of getting an answer faster would be probable. He's had enough experience with the time stream to know it's good to watch but not to touch. He'd had enough of collapsing timelines as it is. Hopefully, this Clockwork will let him.

The Wayne shook his head furiously. He couldn't just meddle with time as he pleases, it was utterly wrong in the first place. But if the master of time permitted him, it should be alright he supposed. Only one way to find out…

The batman was face to face with the wall of glowing green spectral energy. He slipped in the ring he designed like the specter deflector and activated it. Luckily Danny had detailed accounts on the Ghostzone, mentioning useful points where he quotes, "in the Ghostzone, we're the ghosts". Substituting his normal earphones with the Fenton's and taking the boo-marang with him as well as a jet-pack, he plunges into sea of neon.

Meanwhile at the hospital, the ever-faithful butler sat quietly.

The old man looked sadly at the sight of pale young teen on the hospital bed. It looked all too familiar when Bruce had been brutally beaten by that brute called Bane. Terrifying would be an excellent word to describe the situation but nonetheless the experienced butler had been trained to stay calm at those types of events and managed to put his stubborn master together again.

However, this was different. His younger master lay on the bed, seemingly free of any physical injuries and Alfred Pennyworth felt absolutely helpless. What could he do but wait. Eyes wandering to the clipboard at the foot of the bed, his eyes widened in shock. The butler knew dead on that he had been spending too much time with the detective hero. Something was terribly wrong, Danny's blood was… normal.

A/N: I'm gonna be busier now cause of school so please bear with me and my slow updates.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 28:

There was virtually no one there. The vast expanse of desert area was fenced securely yet to the naked eyes it seemed it had nothing protect, better yet hide anything. The ghost stood at the centre of the parcel of land. The now deceased halfa had planned this, but did not have the guts to actually utilize the technology but now it will fully execute its true purpose.

Bending down to the ground, he dusted off the sand revealing a metal manhole. His map reading hadn't been so rusty after all. Helicopters land, as if on cue. Men in red and black jumpsuits started unloading from it. There eyes were glowing neon green and their mouths left agape. Like mindless zombies they start to unload crates and other equipment.

A large glass cylinder was finally revealed. The tinted glass made it impossible for anyone to see what was inside. The specter merely smirked and motioned the men to bring it down the manhole as well.

The first thing the old man did was grab his cell phone. The teen's blood, it shouldn't be normal at all, he knew for a fact that Bruce had tested it already. Something must have happened to the teen to lose his ghostly counter-part, the butler reasoned as he waited for the detective to pick up. Bruce had to be informed about this.

Shaira and Lantern noticed their leader's confused expression.

"Something wrong Clark?" the Green Lantern knew only Superman could actually look after Danny with his x-ray vision. He also knew he could check it out himself but his ring wasn't as inconspicuous in looking through walls as Clark's eyes were.

"It's Alfred, he was reading Danny's charts and he's suddenly panicking…"

"What? I thought you said you overheard the doctors about his condition," the red-headed woman worriedly asked.

"I did, apparently there's something wrong with being in normal condition…" the man of steel used his super-powered eyes to look at the charts.

"His chart seems fine; everything is there, brain scans, x-rays, blood sample…" Clark murmured.

"…Wait a minute, Danny's half-ghost, his blood should be abnormal right?" the men's eyes widened in realization of what their female comrade was implying.

It took a moment for them to figure out why the butler was on the phone so urgently. The young halfa wasn't a hybrid anymore, the blood test confirmed it. The first question they all asked was how. How could have someone done that and why.

The Batman floated in the midst of spectral space as he observed the peculiar castle before him. Gears and clocks decorated the exterior of infrastructure. Letting himself in, he comes face to face with an old man in a purple cloak.

"I've been expecting you, I suppose introductions aren't really needed but I am Clockwork, master of time." The apparition morphed to a baby now as he stretched out a hand to shake.

The dark knight didn't even bother ask.

"Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, I assume you know why I'm here."

"Ah yes, to seek answers by delving into young Danny's past, be my guest." Revealing a large circular screen, the master of time let the events from Danny's accident in the lab up to the point of becoming an orphan pass.

Silently, the detective was recording every minute of it. Clockwork probably already knew what he was going to do as the ghost moved away to give him a better view.

"When you get back, you should've been gone by only a few minutes, time moves slower in my dimension…"

Batman nodded in acknowledgement, but never took his eyes away form the screen. Every moment, every memory fleeted before his eyes. To him, it felt like lifetime when he finally turned off his camcorder. Every minute, every second of Danny's life since the accident, it showed him how much he never knew of his son. The sacrifices, choices and losses… the silent suffering of being who was capable of literally conquering the whole world but didn't. So many chances were there to tempt the child yet only time he gave in… was so catastrophic it seemed possible.

"Where is he?"

Clockwork already knew what the Dark Knight was asking.

"He's in the thermos young Danny used to capture him, the boy kept it in a safe in his lab… and currently he has escaped, Danny is still unaware of this till now…"

"It's him isn't it, his evil future is causing all this isn't he?" Batman didn't sound like he asking this time, he was stating it. He could recognize a psychological maniac when he saw one… it was just so hard to accept that… that demon was his son.

The ghost nodded.

At that moment the black figure took off without a word.

"You're his saving grace Bruce, fulfill your destiny and save him… for the sake of the world…"

Bruce Wayne took a moment to breathe finally reached back to his own world. Glancing at the wall clock, he had only been gone for three minutes at most. He was jolted out from his musings as his phone rang.

"Alfred? What-"

The detective took a moment to listen and absorb what was being told to him. What? His son was… normal? Bruce Wayne was shocked by the news, he had seen it was possible to separate Danny's human and ghost-half… but why would the Phantom do such a thing? The father wondered if the specter was planning to do something with the Danny's ghostly counterpart, assuming the future ghost had it. To absorb him like what he did with Master's half? To make himself even more powerful?

He had to make sure himself that Danny was in fact wholly human once more. He quickly made a quick stop in his lab before he went heading towards the hospital.

The butler stood up in acknowledgement as his costumed employer silently entered the room. Alfred was well aware of the task at hand, Bruce had brought along all the equipment he needed. Not far behind came in three other heroes, all of them looking as anxious as he did. In a few hours, the Gotham knight finally confirmed it. Danny was human… his ghost half was missing. Diana and the others arrived just as he announced the results. Adding in the information on Danny's twisted future, it would've been a hilarious sight to have seen the whole honorary league gaping like fishes if it weren't for the current situation.

"What now then?" Flash was visibly very confused. He heard his lil'bud was in the hospital a few seconds ago and now this? Diana and J'ohn were in the same state. They had occupied beforehand unlike the rest.

"…I have to find this Dark Phantom, he destroyed the earth before, and with Danny's ghost half he'll probably have even more power at his disposal."

"You mean we'll be looking for him, this isn't just about Danny anymore Bruce, if that was the future that could've been because of Phantom then this is under league jurisdiction as well." Superman took a moment to absorb the video Batman had just shown to them but he knew damn well these alternate futures were very possible.

"That Phantom was in Danny's sketch book…" the Green Lantern muttered.

"So how exactly are we going to find him?" Hawkgirl asked.

"With this." A boomerang was shown. "It can supposedly track any ghost according to their Ecto-signature, hopefully it'll be able to track Phantom."

It wasn't long till everyone was geared with usual Fenton weaponry at the Watch Tower. In accordance to the video and Danny's files, this Phantom was virtually unstoppable without using anything anti-ghost. No weaknesses either. The fact that the ghost could just overshadow anyone of them was threatening.

Theoretically the ghost could even multiply himself into hundreds. A hypothesis Batman had warned them about as he saw how Vlad had successfully taken over a whole town through his clones.

It was unnerving, even for the well-experienced league. Only Batman was calm enough to notice something very wrong in the current situation. The world… at the crime world was virtually at a stand still. He only noted this as he saw how much of the league is actually free of the moment.

When he questioned them it was all the same answer, no trouble… and it was making them feel very worried. Everyone knew too much peace was a sign of bad thing s to come… they had enough experience that crime never just stops for no reason. Why were all the criminals missing in action? Former henchmen were already interrogated by the other leaguers and the answer was constant as well. There was no boss to lead them, petty crimes barely registered as a threat and were easily subdued by the police nowadays.

It couldn't be a coincidence that Phantom had been released prior to the decrease of crime rates. Superman had decided that the rest of league was to act as back-up for them. Everyone was already informed and briefed of the situation by the time they headed out. They were heading for the Texas, USA. The boomerang device had been connected to the station's server to scan the world. According to the charts it was located in the desert areas.

It was time.

That was what the boy kept hearing in his head. Eversince he was released from the darkness, he only knew the sight of red. Never once did he see any other color, and he could hear that lone baritone voice coaxing him into commands and calling 'Angel-boy'. His mind felt blank, as if he needed a command before he even thought for himself.

He had to be 'tested' according to the voice. He had felt his arms move and let the cool energy flow through veins and out through the tip of his fingers. His reddened vision only allowed him a clear view of a puff of smoke tinted crimson. The extra appendages he had began to stretch and soon he find himself on mid-air.

It wasn't long when he was pulled into restraints once more his arms and legs pinned to his sides, only allowing his feathery wings to hang limply behind him.

In a moment, all he felt was searing pain and all he could do was scream.

"What the hell is that?" the man of steel was gaping at the horrific site. Clark Kent had had a lot of enemies; he almost hated some, but not up to point of this happening. Every criminal they ever fought, every villain... crucified onto metallic cross-like contraptions. To his relief they seemed only unconscious.

There were rows of them, it seemed that they were confined to the cross-like prisons... hundreds almost thousands of them all the rows lying radial across the desert. The aircraft landed right beside the huge circle. Everyone was too astounded, shocked too say anything.

Even Bruce seemed shocked; he did not expect this at all.

A/N: To those who have been reading this from the beginning, I am so sorry for the unbelievably late update. I have come to realize the horrors of Junior college and have been honestly too busy… anyway, I'm still trying to continue this J


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 29:

As Batman approached one of the crosses, he instantly recognized the bleached face. Even Joker was caught in this insanity; he flinched touching the cold metal shackling the Gotham criminal down. It was flowing with some sort of electricity… he suspected ecto-electricity. He had advised Clark against touching them, it wasn't a risk they could take.

The possibility that the shock could disable their specter deflectors and virtually leave them vulnerable and fresh for the taking was not an option.

Slowly, they parted into teams, spreading and searching for any sign of the demonic ghost. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had taken to the skies, surveying the whole area with other aerodynamically heroes. Everyone was tense at seeing the sight, but were calm enough to listen to heed the Dark Knight's warning.

When they reached the center, a bright red light burst from the ground blinding them.

"Ah. My guests have finally arrived, I see you've come prepared with Danny-boy's trinkets." The specter, Phantom, the being ho almost destroyed the world, finally had revealed himself to the world's greatest heroes.

"What have you done to Danny?" Batman's voice was hard and cold.

Unperturbed the ghost turned to the Gotham hero, floating to the ground and facing him.

"The famous Batman, you have been terribly helpful in keeping my younger self occupied while I was temporarily confined…" the ghost simply chuckled as he saw the man's fist tightened. "You have no idea how powerful he is do you?"

"What do you mean?" This time it was Superman who had spoken.

"What I mean, Man of Steel, that Danny-boy's ghost half isn't only thing that making him such a unique specimen… He is a source of pure energy, God-sent, if I'd say so myself…"

Bruce knew a psycho was making hints, but at what, he was afraid to guess. 'God-sent'? 'Pure'? those descriptions were too close to for comfort. It didn't help that the tone the

spectre had was disturbing similar to the deceased Wisconsin billionaire.

It seemed that the ghost could tell how Batman was piecing the clues together.

"Yes, detective, you see, I'm not after Danny' ghost half…" a beep was heard and slowly a pillar began to emerge from the ground behind the ghost. His eyes glowed insanely red. "I'm after both…"

A gasp erupted at the sight. A very frail looking Danny was hanging limply. His eyes were deserted of any life, his once bright baby blue eyes turned dull. His arms and legs were trapped in metal bands strapped across his chest and body. What's more shocking were the pure white wings sticking out from behind the teen's back.

"No…"

"Oh yes, Danny isn't just half ghost… he's half angel…" the sound of metal snapping caught the league's attention. "But you'll have fight your way to get him from me."

At that moment, Phantom suddenly releases a massive ghostly wail. Immediately, all the ecto-shields from the specter deflectors flared alive against the spectral energy surrounding everyone in the vicinity.

"You fools! You think you're low-tech Fenton trinkets can stop my wails?" It was a duplicate who was freely letting out the sream of terror as the original appeared before them, smirking victoriously. "If anti-ghost technology ten years from now couldn't stop me, how do you think yours will fare under my wrath?"

Soon cracks started to form around the green shields, Bryce grimaced at the sight, he knew the ghost was right, the shield wouldn't hold on for much longer. He could almost hear the deafening sounds of that wail, ready to make their ears bleed in agony. Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound from the belt. A blue light glowing the at the core of it, he never saw that it the original schematics...

As soon as the shields disintegrated, the heroes braced themselves for the lethal impact. However, they found themselves in complete shock as blue rings shot out from the center of the belts bgan neutralising the ecto-energy, peeling away the waves of the ghostly wail layer by layer. Soon, even the duplicate was hit by the blue beams of energy, knocking the copy right back into Phantom.

"What?" Even, Phantom looked perplexed at the sudden turn of events. "Nothing has ever cancelled out my ghostly wail, not even the future technology ten years from now... interesting."

Batman agreed, he had no idea of what just happened either, he had the originals reproduced and nothing like this was ever mentioned... wait, didn't Danny want to personally test each of these belts? Did he do this?

"Amazing ingenuity I must say, nobody was ever thought of putting the specter deflector and Fenton Peeler together in my timeline, I must say I'm impressed Batman..."

Superman and the rest looked just as confused but assumed the same as the ghost. But Batman knew it wasn't him, it was his son, his Danny, who did all this as fore thought. The Phantom frowned as he saw the smirk forming on the Dark Knight's face.

"Well, it doesn't matter at the moment, since I' not the one fighting to the **death, **with all of you... well since I am already dead..."


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 30:

_When the hope emerged from Pandora's Box,_

_It gave the world of sinful men a chance. _

_Treasure and protect the Hope, _

_Never let the curse of the holy sword befall on such a creature. _

_Let its destiny to merge with its darkness that has the same half _

_full of justice and unclaimed revenge,_

_For when it happens,_

_The ultimate power will be revealed to all mankind._

Hawkgirl cursed as she once again shrugged another dead corpse to the ground, it had been truly been a gruesome battle. Her stomach churned at the sight of the lifeless criminal, she had vowed never to take another life... but in this case, everyone would agree she didn't have a choice in the matter. The criminals, from super villains like Lex Luthor to small time gangsters, are suffering the fate of fighting to death, unable to will their bodies to stop till they lose the breath of life itself. Even, the Man of Steel had bloodstained fists... containing the mind-controlled were difficult and proved worthless as they just killed themselves just trying to escape the traps made to confine them... they were to obsessed to attack the heroes.

From a distance, Green Lantern was holding off a crowd of zombies who just bashed their heads blindly against the shield of green energy, not caring that they were smashing their brains out.

Other heroes were forced to follow suit but a few like Green Arrow remained vigilant in keeping his enemies trapped intsead of dead. Flash had dug up a deep ravine, pushing in criminals instead of directly hurting them. But not many could do the same, and soon blood ran across the sands.

It was a terrible nightmare.

Batman had been, so far, restraining his opponents with ropes to immobilize them, and he refused to give into the killing. But he was running out of ammunition, and there were hundreds more to fight. He had been too busy just trying to pave a way through getting to the center where he knew his son lay. He was frozen stiff with fear, for the first time in decades, when he saw Danny looking fragile as he dangled from the structure. At that second, he realized that the Danny in the hospital was probably an obsolete clone, explaining its 100 human DNA. It had been a gruesome thought to know that he had left his son alone with this... monstrosity...

His son's eyes had fluttered open a few times before it closed back again. To Bruce's worry, he thought he had a glimpse of red in Danny left eye. It could have been the glare of the desert sun, he hoped desperately that it was. He was seriously concerned of what exactly the future demon did to his son. So many questions ran through his mind.

Why was Danny in such a unconscious state? Was he drugged? Malnourushed? How exactly is Phantom using his son? What part did Danny play in all this?

For once, even he didn't know the answers. He needed more information... he needed the clue to put together that last piece of the puzzle.

Suddenly everything froze... he looked up to see his son flaring with pure untainted white light... and screaming bloody murder.

_There was pain everywhere! His skin burned! His head felt like it was literally splitting in half! _

Blearily, he opened his eyes to see a bloody massacre. He didn't recognize anyone but he could see how much crimson covered the land. His vision was clear now, but at the moment, he wished that he was blind and deaf. He gave out a choked whimper as he closed his eyes, but he could still hear them. Their screams of agony as their bones were shattered, it coupled with the explosions and sounds of destruction.

Too much...

"DANNY!"

"Huh?" The teen looked up, eyes searching for the familiar voice. It had sounded tired and strained... almost concerned. He looked up to see a black costumed man, looking foreboding at first but those eyes...

"Danny!"

_Was that cloaked man calling him? Danny? Is that my name? Sounds kinda stupid..._

"Who are you?"

For almost an eternity, the man just stared at him disbelievingly. He felt a sharp pull in his chest as he saw those hurt eyes gaping at him. Why was this man, who looked so strong and unmoving in the bloody battle, had a glimmer in his eyes that amost made him looked like he was about ot break down... the moment he uttered "Who are you" ?

"Danny, it's me, Bruce Wayne, the Batman..." the man almost sounded desperate.

"Is that my name?" the boy asked timidly, afraid to further hurt the man.

"Yes, do you remember anything?"

He shook his head hesitantly.

The Dark Knight ran up to his lost son... but something blocked his way.

"Ah, my Daniel, you've woken up... I see that the transformation was a success..."

Bruce gasped in cold realisation that one of Danny's blue eyes had turned blood red... just as the Phantom's.

"It had a little project of Vlad's, a way to control ghost under his will alone, remarkable really, something like an astral projection of over shadowing somebody... no devices to break to stop the control, no way to remove unless, well, you died." He smirked at that. "Imangine, having 'Hope' as a weapon of destruction, really, ironic no? Greek mythology has always intruiged me for soem reason, imagine, mystical beings among mortals... "

The boy still looked dazed, confused, and scared.

Batman knew the ghost was hinting at something in the beginning... and he just got that final piece of the puzzle he wanted.

Pandora's box... the myth. It's the only thing that fits. Evil being released from one source and with it... 'Hope'.

"I see you've figure it out, remember Vatican city? I had to drop in to get a little something to ulfill the prophecy, and oh yes, I managed to get this..."

It was an old parchment. The ghost let it fall to the Dark Knight's feet to see the verses. His eyes widened.

"Yes, I've just released the ultimate power... I am the darkness of Hope, I am the one who has merged my DNA with dear 'Angel'... "

It all happen in a flash. A scream from Danny... and a lifeless puppet overflowing with energy was under the control of the world' worst nightmare.

"Destroy."

The ghost only said that single word... and chaos ensued.

His white wings flared, lifeless sapphire and ruby eyes glowed and earth was shaking. Clear blue skies darkened and the thunder and lightning roared. All over the world, mother nature incurred its wrath. People were terrified. The world has literally destroying itself, and Danny was the center of it all, surrounded by blinding white light.

"DANNY! STOP!" Bruce's voice was raw from emotion. What could they do now?

"Danny!"another voice shouted, along with many others. It was the other leaguers, Hawkgirl, Flash, Superman... everyone wanted Danny to stop, no one wanted to hurt the child to save the world.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 31:

His mind drew a blank. The voice in him told to him destroy, everything he sees, he must eliminate. He made the ground rattle and form deep crevices, letting buildings and skyscrapers topple like card board boxes. Rivers over flowed and flooded villages, towns and cities alike. Lightning struck everywhere, letting the forests, settlements, and fields burn to the ground. Piles of dead of corpses were piling up all over the world. Showers of meteors rained from the heavens and obliterated entire settlements, leaving only a gaping dark hole. Blood, tears, and screams was what all was left in the planet.

The devastation was overwhelming. Superman had to do something, he had to... the obvious choice.

Bruce Wayne just stared in shock, still unbelieving of the catastrophe was all caused by one teenager. He had to snap him out of it, maybe the belt could do something, at the very least, it may inhibit the over-shadowing. Aside from the chaos around, the riddle in that manuscript had been disturbing him, his instincts telling him that there was a flaw in Phantom's reasoning somehow. He heard someone shout, it was Diana, she was glaring at Clark who looked pale and grim.

"That's not a choice Superman." she was fiercely glaring at the one person she least expected this dreaded suggestion would come from. It was inevitable nevertheless.

"Look at the mayhem, the deaths! I don't want this either but if the time comes..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want this. He regretted the evil but innocent people he had killed with his bloodied hands. Danny was like a nephew to him, one of his closest and loyal friend's son. But he knew what the world expected of him, and for the millionth time in his lifetime, he wished had no powers as a human would; that way, at least he wasn't expected of anything. "I can't..."

The princess was in shock, realizing what their leader was trying to say. He wasn't suggesting it. He was trying to prevent it.

"Clark..." They turned to see Batman, lookiing worned-out but still standing nonetheless. "He is my son... I'll take responsibility."

There was a finality in his voice that made them stop from protesting. Flash and the other heroes had been sent out all over the world to do what they can. But somehow, the red speedster had anticipated this, Batman has always and will always will be, the one who makes the best and wisest decision. It had never been Superman alone who would make the decision. Bruce Wayne had been the most intelligent of them all, he dared to say he was the best of any of the heroes despite the fact that he was perfectly human. No big scientific accident or falling into toxic waste or even exposure to alien radiation. A down to earth human being willing to fight for justice, the most selfless man the Flash has ever known. He could still remember the time when one the leaguers had mention a little girl called Ace. Apparently, she had the most extraordinary powers to warp reality... she had to be killed despite the fact that she was already dying. Her death would have caused a backlash that could rip through reality, and Batman opted to finish the job. Honestly, he didn't think anyone else had the stomach to murder an innocent child born of such great power... one that had condemned her life into abandonment and eventually death. But Bruce never used the killing device, he never intended to in the first place... he was the only one who cared for that little girl whom everyone feared. A child who admitted she was scared to die, afraid like any other human being.

She died in his arms.

Flash sighed sadly in recalling the memory. He hoped this ending will be a lot less tragic.

It was a disaster everywhere, floods and torrent waters had submerged villages, and already he could see the bloated and blackened bodies rotting in the murky waters. It was all too surreal, millions have died, that he knew. _But there are millions to save as well._ That was the last thought he made before he ran across the water to help a struggling child and mother.

Hawkgirl swerved sharply as another vehicle came flying at here. Tornadoes were not her closest friends. She grimaced at the sight of bare land, she could see the foundations of hundreds of houses that were ripped from their very roots by the cyclone. The worse were the bodies that lay broken on the ground. The tornado was heading north, she could at least help with the evacuation there. It was the time where everyone can help or die trying.

The old building was collapsing, people screamed and ran for their in the streets below. Luckily, the apartment had been empty when Green Lantern threw it to the sun. He didn't have any space on the ground, the streets were littered debris and wrekage already. He raised an eyebrow, seeing red dragon saving people from burning skyscrapers. It seemed New York had heroes of it own. His hands were full, and the man wasn't about to complain with any help offered.

Younger heroes had already their own rescue teams in their own cities like the Steel City where the teen titan resided. Places like Amity Park, had good ghosts like Wulf and Frostbite to take care of the people who accepted the help gladly. A young Asian girl was seen in one of the smaller cities, possessing superhuman strength as she helped those around her. Another was teenager doing the same in her own town with the help of many remarkably talented youths bravely facing the danger.

It was nightmare with little acts of heroism.

They fought on against the seemingly omnipotent ghost. Even Superman and Wonder Woman together could barely make the Phantom break a sweat as they engaged in mortal combat. The two super being were already worn out from fighting hundreds of mind-controlled criminals who lie dead on the desert ground. He had resorted to using every ghost arsenal he had against the ghost and the being barely flinched. To say that he was annoyed was an understatement.

Not to mention, something kept bothering the Dark Knight about that prophecy.

_You are his saving grace..._

What did that all powerful ghost mean by that? He was meant to kill his beloved adopted son? Was that his destiny? Just to kill and lose all that he loves? No, he couldn't accept that, that wasn't what Clockwork mean at all. A mistake. Phantom made a mistake in his interpretation of the prophecy. He wasn't the one full of justice and unclaimed revenge... the dark half made some sense but the justice? He saw everything in Danny's past and how the Phantom came about. Nothing suggests anything about revenge, Phantom went beserk because of his evil nature to destroy... nothing of revenge and justice. Who was the other half then?

_Fulfill your destiny and save him..._

Him? Who roamed to uphold justice... and take revenge at the same time... The Batman froze in realization.

Danny was floating at the centre of it all, still in a trance as the destructive energy seem to flow endlessly from his body to the earth. Merging his own DNA into the halfa, Phantom had initially thought that he had successfully instigated the release of power. It had to an extent that the ghost was controlling the boy. To stop everything, he needed to get Danny down from that glowing pillar of light that was really starting to get on his nerves. He seemed fine, in trance and under the control of an evil demonic ghost but otherwise okay as he floated in midair through some supernatural power. It was likely the Dark Knight has finally gotten his calm back and once again had plan to execute.

Phantom was distracted enough with Clark and Diana, hopefully long enough for him to get his son back on solid ground. Swiftly he ran towards the pillar, evading the deep crevices that had been recently formed. It had been diffucult without anything for him to swing on but nonetheless, his body had been trained to be pushed to the maximum by human limits. Slipping out a small device, it started morphing into a hoverboard. He shot up the sky, aiming straight for his son and grabbing the boy by the waist as he pulled the teenager from the beam of light.

Danny's eyes stopped glowing, revealing lifeless blood red pupils instead of the soft sapphire Bruce was used to. The boy struggled in his arms, but the tainted angel was in a vice-like grip.

"Danny! It's me!" the man sounded a bit desperate. But the boy continued to squirm in his grip, refusing to listen, as if he was deaf. Still in midair, the hoverboard was suddenly bolted and started to fall. Batman held on to his son, absorbing most of the impact as they tumbled to the ground. The man groaned in pain as he moved his left arm, he had probably broken it. Danny blinked at him with those ruby orbs, concern almost flickering through his eyes as he saw the dark knight struggle with his arm. As if hesitating, he reluctantly crawled over the man and placed his hands over the injury. Bruce had been startled to see his son responding, but it was evident he was still in hypnotic state. Feeling the warm touch, he sees his wounds healing under the teen's hand. Even being possessed and infused with evil genes, his son was still kind-hearted as ever.


	31. Chapter 29

A/N: Many have mentioned about the story not explaining the "whys" of Danny having these weird powers, so i'll try to convey it in the this chapter, sorry if still doesn't make sense :)

Chapter 32:

People have always thought that the Fentons had been an ordinary couple, despite being crackpots about ghosts. They had one daughter at the time they moved into Amity Park, shortly a boy suddenly appeared somewhere in the next two years. Their neighbors had commented on never seeing Mrs. Fenton pregant but that might be partly due to the extensive times the strange couple have themselves cooped up in their basement. Not to mention, more than a few people were willing to cross paths with someone as queer as a Fenton.

But the blue eyes and black hair had contradicted their suspiscions of an adoption. Not to mention, the townspeople were admittedly very dense. Danny seemed normal enough, a happy child with a sister who seemed slightly too over-protective for a three year old. True, the boy didn't seem to have inherited the father's large physique but mother could have contributed to the boy's lankiness. Strangely, more and more greenery and animals were building up in the city, and this was despite the town's move on building more infrastructure. Soon enough, the mayor had decided to stop the town's plans of moving forward and in place of large city buildings was a new park. Eversince then, the town forever remained as it was.

Life went on with the Fentons, their children growing up and going for school now. Jasmine had been reluctant to leave her brother's side, but eventually her parents convince her he would be fine. Her cute baby brother was special, that what's she said. When a little boy named Tuck came into the picture, it seemed to have eased the girl tremendously, allowing herself to concentrate on her studies. The strange way she had reacted had been left unnoticed by the adults.

Danny's parents were loving towards their children. The Time Master had made sure that the boy had the proper love and care... this child's soul had been meant to be destroyed. Too much power was destined to it and when the Obeservers saw its future, they were relentless in killing the child. But the wise Time Master had made sure that never happened, even breaking the laws by revealing himself to the mortal girl not to mention putting in some fake memories into the Fenton couple concerning Daniel's birth. Souls like Daniel only come every millenia and weren't needed anymore to save the world. Evil powers had longed been gone from the world. So long as the boy was never alone, he will be safe from revealing himself until the right time. The Time Master had developed a weakness for the boy and as time passed he had realized how much rules he had broken just for that boy. Oh well, it made his time keeping more interesting in centuries.

Now, this is the result of his meddling.

Hopefully, the Dark Knight will fulfill his destiny of giving this story a happy ending.

Bruce frowned seeing that his son had two different coloured eyes. The prophecy had said merging would trigger the transformation, did it mean blood then? It that why one of Danny's eyes had been surgically changed woth Phantom's? He was almost sure of it... But why had that triggered the transformation anyway if Phantom wasn't the right half. The sword... Phantom could have used that... the prophecy mentioned it as well.

"Who are you?"

The man broke from thoughts, wondering if his son could remember him at all. Amnesia is something completely unpredictable, he wasn't even sure if it was amnesia or if the teen's memories had been erased.

"Why do you ask?"

"... I don't know... I just... when you touched me, it felt... familiar..."

" Familiar, as if you saw me before?"

The boy shook his head.

" I'm not sure... I don't have memories, I can't recall anything... there's nothing for me to remember..."

Bruce stared at the boy in front of him. How could Danny redcognized him if he didn't remember anything? The whole scenario was so bizzare and unreal that it reminded Bruce of those fantasy plots where a soul is reincarnated through a child... The Batman stood frozen, he knew why Clockwork, Master of all time, allowed a mere mortal like him to look into the past. He slowly took out a batarang, catiously just to make his son doesn't get frightened. He looked up to see a pair of confused and innocent eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

There was only silence.

The boy yelped in the next moment as he was tugged forward and gasped in pain as his palm was sliced. He looked shocked to see man in the dark cowl doing the same to his own hand. Before Danny could utter a protest, each bloodied hand made contact.

"AHH!!!" the boy screamed as the burning sensation coursed through him, like he was being cleaned out from the inside with acid. He barely noticed another voice, much deeper in tone, screaming along with him.

Both collapsed with the young one sprawled on top of the other.

"D-danny?" he felt terribly drained for a moment and suddenly his strength returned in full force as he regained consciousness. The Dark Knight winced as he felt something on his back getting crushed. He didn't looked too suprised seeing gigantic black wings protruding for his back.

"Dad?" The teen felt dizzy as he tried to pull himself up. Similarly, he seemed to have gain some energy to do so. "Oh god... I remember... I'm sorry Dad! I'm sorry! I tried to- but I couldn't stop myself! So many people... dead... my fault..."

The teenager was sobbing histerically now as strong arms wrapped around him in steel embrace.

"Ah, so disappointing, I had hoped Danny-boy wouldn't have enough time to find the right half... I suppose as the world's greatest detective, I should have expected it." The Phantom hovered over them as he threw aside the unconscious Superman and Wonder Woman.

Batman growled viciously, he felt the power coursing through him as his emotions take over. A black aura soon burst from his being and surrounded him and Danny. The teen was still crying but soon the sounds died out as the black wisps began to ease the boy to peaceful sleep. The Batman gently put his son down, and turned to face the ghost. The Phantom looked slightly peeved at seeing this. He expected an angry violent outburst, not this calm and collected enemy.

"I think it should be fair to warn you, these powers are new to me... but I'm a natural."

For once in his immortal life, Phantom felt threatened. It took only milliseconds for the Batman to literally wipe the ghost off the face of the earth. The Dark Knights black gloves were stained neon green by the time he had sucked in the ghost into a newly reiforced thermos. His wings retreated back into his body as he floated down to the ground. The teenager groggily stood up, his white wings flexing itself as he wobbled. He looked a bit green to Bruce. Luckily, the natural disasaters had stopped once Danny restored his memories.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"The world sure isn't..." he sighed.

"This isn't-"

"YES IT IS!" Danny cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I CREATED THAT PHANTOM THAT DESTROYED THE WORLD! I CAUSED THE DESTRUCTION AND KILLED MILLIONS! HOW CAN THIS NOT BE MY FAULT!"

Bruce just grabbed his son into a tight embrace as sobs racked through those small shoulders.

Suddenly a figure appeared... Clockwork, master of time.

"Not yet young Daniel, your existence is to save the world, and that will never change my boy... Did you ever wonder why you had such a natural urge to help people, despite the odds, why you NEVER became evil once even when you turned into a halfa like Vlad did, why your ghostly half's evil never showed till you were split apart? The blessed are the ones who always suffer for others, you are naturally pure and your soul was never tainted of evil." the ghost turned towards Bruce. "In this case, I had separated the power to your current guardian who has suffered the same fate of tragedies and yet still fights for justice in the world... The obeservers wanted the soul to be split to prevent the release of power, they had not anticipated Phantom's interference.

"Long ago, people needed someone powerful to save the world from itself every century or millenium... but at your souls weren't needed at that time, the Observers were afraid it might cause more harm than good. But I had disagreed, such a soul is not a tool that should be discarded when not needed. So I broke the rules hence Danny Fenton came about... by that time I had split the soul and transferred the other half to you Bruce... you had fit the prophecy."

"What did you mean by not yet, Clockwork." the Dark Knight still held the teen as he asked.

"Your power Bruce was that of tha offensive side, Daniel can give life."

"How?" Danny, with tear stained cheeks, demanded.

"You let it out, just as Frostbite has taught you to."

The boy broke away from his fathers grip, flared his white majestic wings and let the power in him... release. Waves of white light flowed from the teen's small frame, spreading its healing power through the world. The floods were draining away and corpses began to revive. Even villains that the League had been forcibly killed were began to breath life. The blood strewned on the ground faded away. Superman and the others were waking up as her wounds were disappearing.

As the world was waking up, Danny Fenton collapse to the ground.


	32. Last Chapter

Last Chapter:

Danny Phantom sat silently on the hill, watching those few precious rays of light slowly fade out in the horizon. His mind was blank, for once. Dark Phantom, his worst nightmare, was gone forever and will never come back. Vladimir Masters was gone too. Uncle Vlad was the last one of his past who ever knew his secret... he was also the last lock that had put Dark Phantom's existence permanently out of the future.

_At least he finally found someone to love in the end..._

He looked at his ghostly body, wondering why he'd bother changing at all. He could've used his new wings in human form... His dad, Bruce, rarely used his. Maybe it was for the better to keep these new found powers under lock and key. That maybe his father's way for conveying the message to him that their powers were better left untouched. It wouldn't do them any good if any other bad guys discover yet another source of destruction. Then again, he had only found out he could heal and resurrect living things. His control over nature had been one time thing. When his dad had changed as well, those powers were automatically transferred to him. The Batman had power over all the Earth.

It was better off that way. Who else had enough control and discipline to master all of Mother Nature. Speak of the devil...

"Alfred is complaining of your midnight rendezvous... "

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time." The teen gave the Dark Knight a smile.

"It's alright, it's not like I'm setting a very good example either," The man sat himself beside the halfa who transformed back to normal Danny F. Wayne. He openly accepted teen into his arms as Danny leaned against him.

"Nah, you're doing fine, you just need to smile more often." The warmth was making the boy drowsy, and it didn't take long for the world's greatest detective to notice.

"You need to get to bed."

"You need to smile more."

"Smiling is over rated."

"Sleeping is too."

"You'll eventually fall asleep, why bother arguing with me?"

"I get less nightmares whenever I fall asleep talking to you..." with that the teenage hero promptly dozed off.

Silently he watched his son sleep before replying.

"Me too, Danny."


	33. Author's Note on Gotham Phantom

A/N: I'm still considering whether i'll make a sequel, sorry about how short the last chapter was, my excuse will probably be that Danny and Bruce needed a little break  I know very lame. I might make a new bad guy that comes after Danny as a sort of key to immortality thing or Bruce for his powers. Or maybe make short drabbles on their lives in the manor and watchtower or visits to Amity Park.

Danny and Bruce will be living peacefully for the moment considering all the bad guys were gathered into one place, killed, and revived... okay then they were imprisoned for their old crimes. Life kinda sucks for them cause crime doesn't pay you know.

The Justice League will most likely ask Danny to join them in the future if they can get daddy's approval. Highly unlikely unless Danny asks his dad himself. Danny might be too modest to say he's up to league standards or maybe he's less eager as he did want a more normal life. There are a lot of possibilities. About Danny's love life, I doubt I'll put him with any OC's or with ghost Sam or red huntress Valerie.

Vlad and his love might show up. They died very violent deaths, so they could act as invisible guardians for Danny. Vlad does look to Daniel as his son especially since his family and friends were killed, maybe he ended up being obssessed with Danny's safety....

Danny is a very popular orphan.

This is just a response to the reviews, again sorry for the shortness.


End file.
